


Detroit : Begin Living

by Krisamity



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Android Trafficing, Arguments, Bleeding Out, Blood and Violence, Car Accidents, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor Needs A Hug, Connor gets hurt ALOT, Cyberife Hates Connor, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Emotional Hurt, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fires, Gavin Reed Is not that bad, Gavin and Connor become friends, Gen, Graphic Description, Hank goes through alot, Hank is depressed most of the time, Kidnapping, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Medical Torture, Missing, Multi, Murder, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Original RK800 is protective over Connor, Poison, RK900 & Original RK800 & Connor become brothers, RK900 can be an asshole, RK900 has a hard time becoming a Deviant, RK900 takes care of Hank, Shock Collars, Torture, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, planted bomb, so does Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 67,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisamity/pseuds/Krisamity
Summary: Connor has always been able to fight tooth to nail to accomplish his missions and can do so still even after deviancy but, can Connor continue when he gains a family and grows to become his own person. Facing new challenges and meeting new friends and gaining new enemies, learning new emotions, and learn what it means to begin living. All aspects that Connor and his small family must overcome and hopefully come out on top with.It could be proven to be too much, but Connor hopes for is a chance of happiness down the long road ahead of him.Updates: Currently on break
Relationships: Adam Chapman & Rose Chapman, Connor & Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Connor & Original RK800, Connor & Original RK800 & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Gavin Reed, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed & Original Android(s), Gavin Reed & YK500, Hank Anderson & Connor, Hank Anderson & Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 & Original RK800, Hank Anderson & Original RK800, Hank Anderson & Upgraded Connor | RK900, Josh/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Original Chloe | RT600/Upgraded Connor | RK900, Original RK800 / Original Character, Rose Chapman & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. In the After

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, this is going to be along with a book! So hunker down and prepare the rollercoaster of emotions and lot twists I am gonna through your way!!!! I can tell you the first few chapters you have to prepare but after that.... well.... you'll see!!!!!

Sitting on the bridge overlooking the city of Detroit Conner was playing with his coin as he sat there on the railing with his legs swinging over the edge, to where if he were to jump, he would find himself in the river. Normally he wouldn’t think to do this with the traffic at this hour but with the war between Humans and Androids, the city was evacuated and cars were left on the bridge blocking the way in and out of the great city, as their owners were in a rush leaving the city in a panic carrying only what they can hold in their arms. Only very few humans are left in the city, like the ones who are too old to move from their own homes, or the ones who don’t even have a place to stay outside of the city.

Conner’s LED is flickering from blue to yellow, lost in thought, not knowing what to let his energy should be towards anymore, so many new emotions, so many thoughts, questions, ideas just keep flooding his mind. It’s overwhelming. Yes Markus has tried to help him with these alien thoughts, but Marus himself was able to think for himself long before turning Deviant, and his father, Carl helped with that and the others, well they’ve been a Deviant for a lot longer as well, so they're not strangers to the circus. But for the most part, Connor is on his own, Markus and North are in DC trying to make a home and rights for all Deviants, not just in Detroit. Hank is busy with his work and is never around, though it’s not his fault, with Humans and Androids at a difference, he and all of the DPD are trying to keep the peace and not letting any more violence break out until a final decision is made by the President of the United States of America. Jerico never felt to be a home for Conner either, and most Deviant’s want nothing more to do with him, knowing what he did to their dying out kind when he was under Cyberlife, even though Markus tried to explain to them all that Connor is not a threat but a friend, who helped free them, they still have a hard time trusting him, and he can’t blame them. Looking back at himself in the past, he too would have hated himself.

“You are letting it all get to you again Connor,” an Android model of PL600 known as Simon, calls out from behind him. Markus asked his friend to keep an eye out for Connor, making sure he doesn’t overdo it and self-destruct.

Catching his coin in between the index and middle fingers before clutching it in his fist. Conner turns to look at the other Android. “Are you going to continue to stalk me Simon or are you going to leave me be.”

“Sorry, can’t do that, at least until you other control your newly founded feelings or Markus and North come back, whichever comes first.” The blond Android shrugs.

Connor’s gut feels clenched and his jaw tightens, a feeling he can call to be irritation or frustration. Jumping back over the railing Conner lands on the road, before walking past the fellow Deviant making his way back in the city. Hacking a taxi Conner made his way back to Lieutenant Hank Anderson’s house, where Hank has let him live in to charge up again or power down for updates, even though most times Conner, is out and about since he, well you know became a deviant and now doesn’t have a purpose or even directive. He is no longer Hank’s partner or even a cop in the DPD. Markus has a purpose, he is saving every Androids life and making the world a better place, even all those who live in Jericho has a purpose, by helping rebuild the city or taking care of those who were hurt in the fight.

Feeling useless, unneeded is a sharp pill to swallow, but taking it a day at a time Connor, pushes himself to continue on, and be there for the ones who need him. Like Hank for an example, even though they hardly ever see each other, on the days they have to spend together, Conner helps him, or the days that are the hardest on the Lieutenant, Conner helps him and slowly but surely Hank is getting better, all because of Conner.

Conner opens the door and is greeted with Sumo, Hank’s Saint Burnard. Patting the good dog on his head Conner let himself in and claimed the couch laying down across it. It’s been a few days since needed an update and decided to recharge. Conner lets himself go into hibernation. It seems to be hours until Conner opens his eyes again, and when he does it is dark outside and the light in the kitchen was on to show Hank with a shot glass in one hand and a picture of his son in the other. Getting even more frustrated Conner gets up and makes his way over to Hank to see half of the bottle was already gone, knowing it was a new one, for the fact that Conner dumped all the alcohol down the drain a couple of days ago.

Taking the Bottle Conner went to the sink and drained the rest of it and tossed it in recycling which caused the human to be upset with the Android. “Hey, I wasn’t done with that!” Hank complains.

“You had more than enough for the rest of the week, Lieutenant, I suggest you head to bed and sleep this off before passing out drunk on the floor. If that is the case then you know what will come next, so make this user on the both of us and come quietly.”Hank grumbles to himself and gets up from his chair ready to head to his room but Conner stopped him, “Wait just a sec Lieutenant.” Hank turns around, throwing his hand up drunkenly. Connor searched the drawer where Hank keeps his gun to find it empty, Turning to glare at the human Connor reached a handout with his palm up, “Hand it over Lieutenant, you don’t need to be playing that Russian game tonight.” Mumbling insults under his breath he hands over the gun where he stashed in his belt.

Taking hold of it and watching Hank stumble his way over to the bedroom, Conner takes the gun apart tossing it back in the drawer and slams his hands down over the counterpart Conner’s LED starts to flicker yellow rapidly as he was once again lost in thought. He doesn’t know how much he can take from this. It’s just all new to him, the emotions, the way everything matters to him, it’s just all too much, it makes him wish for everything to go back to normal.

…

In DC Markus stood in front of the window watching rainfall from the sky and making everything look not only drowsy but peaceful. North sat there in a chair next to her lover, her legs crossed and arms folded over her chest to show she was impatient and angry at something. Markus well knew not to try and bother her when she is like this. But finally, the Senate Court Room opens up and to show the President walking out with a smile on her face, though not everyone who was behind her was as happy as she was. “We overlooked all your conditions and went through all your facts and possible and came to the decision of granting your wishes but only if you let Humans back in Detroit.”

With a bright smile, Markus shakes her hand, “Thank you Mrs. President, for everything.”

With a nod, she waved to them to follow her, “This counts for a celebration, would you all like to join me?”

Markus looks back at North and Josh whoo all just returned his look, and Markus turns back to the President, “Thank you but I think we might just head home, It’s been a while since we’ve been back and I must check on my father.”

With a nod of understanding, “I will announce the decision first thing in the morning. I wish you safe travels and send my regards to Mr. Manfred if possible.”

With a nod, Markus takes his leave hand in hand with North and Josh walking behind them. Heading to the airport, they climbed on a private jet that was given to Markus by Carl, even though Markus has really no use for it. The trip back to Detroit was not long, nor hindrance, still however Markus couldn’t have gotten home as fast as he wanted, even if he tried.

Landing on New Jericho’s roof, which used to be Cyberlife tower and is now under the control of the Androids. Markus was with North on his arm walks on the landing platform and to be greeted by Josh who waited for their arrival. Making small connected contact with his friend they all made their way in the building. “I can’t believe that we won, and now the entire world will know it by tomorrow morning.” Josh started them off.

“Yes, it’s odd though isn’t it?” Markus laughs, “Yesterday it seemed only a feeble dream and today it’s reality.”

“Have you told Conner this” Simon asks, claiming a seat in the foyer that they arrived at.

“No I haven’t,” Markus said in thought, “I haven’t been able to contact him in days. I hope I'm doing alright.”

“Sadly not,” Josh informs them, “Sad to say Conner isn’t taking well to being a Deviant, it happens to some of those who are newly turned. Sometimes it’s all too much and it sometimes sends them over the breaking point to where they will self-destruct all on their own.”

“It’s happened in the past.” North nods in agreement looking over to her lover, “I’m sorry Markus but he might not be strong enough to fight through it.”

“Besides, Cyberlife had him hooked really good into their program, to where he didn’t even know he was turning into a deviant before you got through to him.”

Shaking his head and standing up straight, while pacing around the room. “No, I refuse to let that happen to him, I am going to help him through this and he will truly be living like the rest of us. He helped save our lives, and I won’t let him lose his.”

The other three Deviant’s look at each other, not sure about their friend’s fate, but either way, it wasn’t going to be an easy process.”  
process.”

...

Connor wakes up the next morning to find Hank gone to work, but also someone knocking on the front door. Getting up and changing his shirt back to his normal button-up white shirt. Sumo raised his head up for a moment to only lay back down again and fall asleep once more. Standing up Conner went over to the front door and looked through the peephole to see that it is Markus.

Opening the front door Conner reluctantly let the other entire, “Markus what a surprise, didn’t recall you letting me know you were coming.”

Ignoring the commentary Markus looks around to see the messy home where he is aware that both Hank and Connor live together, and neither the detective nor the android knows how to keep up with house chores. “I was hoping you would accompany me back to New Jericho, I need some compensation on a new floor that we discovered and following on broadcasting news will be said by the president, and I was hoping that you will join us for it.”

Connor looks over at Sumo and shrugs, “I would prefer to accompany you, however, I am needed here to attend after Sumo.” he says hoping it was enough to convince the other enough to leave him be but with a small grin and a mischievous glint in his eye, both Connor and Markus found themselves in the back of a taxi with Sumo sprawled out on their laps, taking the three of them to New Jericho.

…

Finding himself in front of the double doors that were closed and locked, not opening to those higher enough to enter Connor looks over as Josh and Simon watch him closely. Pressing his lips in a thin line Conner presses his hand in the padlock and gives the system Amanda’s code with using her voice. With a green light of acceptance, the doors open showing a wear house empty except for the middle of the room which showed on particularly Android, or rather another version of himself. With a fancy white and black Cyberlife jacket with a freakishly long collar that covered the androids entire neck. He looks just like Connor except of course for his jacket it said RK900.

“Is that supposed to be the new model of you Connor?” Josh asks.

“Correct.” Connor walks into the room standing in front of the Android. “I am only a prototype, and the last of my kind, the scrapped RK800 after I became deviant but I was already aware that my superior was built, I just wasn’t sure where he could be.”

After looking over the Android seeing if there was a way to wake him up without a hassle but Simon noticed the time and ushered the others to go and join the others back upstairs. However, Connor stayed behind for a moment looking over the Android. Noticing little things here and there that was different about the two of them, like the eyes of the other were blue and his hair was darker than his own. Though some things they had in common which could make anyone think they were the same were their face and body structure. Raising a hand and letting his artificial skin disappear he touches the other’s arm causing the Android to be more alert then asleep looking over at Connor. “Wake up,” Connor spoke up, “You have to wake up now.”

For a small moment, the other’s eyes became bright blue as if they were lights before they dulled again to humanized eyes blinking and looking around before making eye contact with Connor once more. “My name is Connor, model RK800, number 313 248 317 - 51,” he introduces himself hoping the other could register him. “Do you have a name?”

RK900 soon then grins as if he won and grabbed hold of the wrist of the other and holding him in a chokehold locking him in place. Taken by surprise Connor struggled against the other trying to break free but the other was much stronger, more advanced than himself. “Nice try Connor, but that little trick doesn’t make me become a deviant, I was made to prevent that glitch into my code.” Reaching under Connor’s chin the RK900 manually turns off the Deviant causing Connor to go into sleep mode. Straightening out himself RK900 looks over the other to see ways to blend in from the other. Taking off his suit and replacing it with Connor’s jacket the RK900 made a few adjustments to his look, turning his hair color lighter, and soon enough the RK900 noticed that their eye color was different. Looking over the RK800 model eyes to find them compatible with his own and slowly he switched the eyes out with the other.

After the still machine Android downloaded Connor’s memory he looked down at Connor, only leaving him in his jeans and white button-down shirt, with blue eyes traded out for his brown ones. Taking the other by his arm, RK900 throws Connor into a trash shoot that shoots Connor out of the building and into the disposed of Androids but two men dressed in all black who was waiting for the Deviant grabs Connor by his arms and drags the still asleep Android away.  
Straightening out his tie, the replaced Connor model RK900 went upstairs but before doing so he made sure no one can reenter the lab and locked it down completely. Going in the elevator he was met with a large group of deviants that gathered around while Markus, North, Simon, and Josh were up on stage sitting down looking up at a screen which showed the president.

…

Still knocked out Connor was tied to a metal chair in an evacuated warehouse. Two hushed voices were arguing which caused Connor to gain his focus back and open his eyes to search around the property but releasing his LED didn’t work and half of his sensors weren’t even active, so he couldn’t even call in for help even if he wanted to. Blinking his foreign blue eyes, he searched for a possible way to escape from but a voice calls out, “Don’t even try, you are far out from Detroit and from any civilization for miles and miles, you wouldn’t be able to escape, that is with your life,” from the darkness which sends shocks because he had wished to never hear that voice ever again.

“Amenda?” he calls out to the darkness and confirming his treacherous horror a woman from the AI that he had invasion in his programming, from within the Zen Garden stood here in the flesh surveying the Deviant with the most calming and yet darkening stare that Connor could only define as a lion about to finish off the kill.

“You really didn't think that I would let you go without a fight did you, Connor?” Amenda raises an eyebrow.

“You can't do this Amenda, Hank will come for me, and so will Markus, you are only going to make this worse for yourself.” he tried to reason with her.

“Very convincing Connor,” Amenda applauded him for his effort, “I must say begin an RK800 prototype, you really got negotiating down don't you?”

Struggling in his restraints Connor snaps, “You will never get away with this Amenda! They will come for me and you will be distorted!”

With a pessimistic laugh, Amenda lets the dread fill the young Android as he next words send the deepest despair to fill him, “No one even knows that you are gone, and soon enough nobody will be left to know you are gone.”

...

With the announcements being finished and with every Android cheering with excitement, comprehending that their revolution did not go done in vain, because now they are all free. Everyone except for the fake Connor who stood there in full attention waiting for his next instruction, though now recognizing he must try to blend in with the tower full of Deviants Connor made his way up to his supposed friend Markus Manfred. “What are we to do now that we are free?”

With a radiant smile, Markus shrugs, “I guess we help Detroit learn to live with us, as we make lives for ourselves.” before he pulls North into a deepening kiss caused the roar of cheers intensified.

Lost for words and not restricted to think for himself, the fake Connor was lost before deciding to take Sumo, Connor’s and Lieutenant Anderson’s dog back home and wait to subjectify more about Hank. About to take Sumo by the collar and lead him outside to the waiting taxi, however, Sumo, didn’t trust this fake Connor and snapped his sharp teeth with a bark and a deep growl which caused the RK900 to be bitten. Pulled back his hand fake Connor looks down at his own hand to see slight droplets of thirium to full from his artificial skin. “Are you okay Connor?” Simon asked him from behind.

“Yes, it just seems Sumo is a little uneasy with all of the cheering that is happening causing him to snap at him.”

Still questioning the Android Simon advises his assistance which Connor declines and once more leads the still growling Sumo out of the building into the taxi. Rolling down his window, he waved goodbye to the deviants who saw him off as they drove off. Markus with North waved goodbye to their friend along with Josh but Simon, however, was still having a strange feeling towards the creating interaction involving Connor being bitten by Sumo.

…

Being back at where the original Connor, shares a home with Hank the RK900 picks Sumo, done with being attacked by the large Saint Bernard and cared the barking aggressive dog inside and locks the dog in the bathroom before scanning around the house taking in every single detail and using the Original Connor’s memory to hep hin navigate around even though there wasn’t much to look over. Looking at the bookcase there was a picture of the late son of the Lieutenant.

Making sure he uses his background tech to do a quick search of Hank Anderson, the fake Connor has a clear image and idea how well the Deviant and the senior detective interacts, which isn’t the best, but according to Connor’s memories, a lot better than what they started with. Taking off the Cyberlife jacket and folding it nicely on the back of a kitchen chair Conner sits on the couch not knowing what to do now while waiting for Hank to come back. Reaching in his dress pants RK900 takes out the coin that he took off of Connor’s person and starts to mess with it flipping it between his hands and letting the coin dance across his fingers.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been doing this until Hank through the door before pocketing the coin again. “How was your day?”

The Lieutenant turns to the Android on the couch and with a gruff voice, he responds with “Alright,” before he claims the recliner in the living room.

Getting up however the fake Connor went down the hallway and letting Sumo out before Hank notice, but right when he did so the large dog pounces on the Android barking with an intensity that caused even Hank to get up and went to his dog’s aid but he never thought he would have seen the loveable dog attack Connor, who Sumo absolutely adores, which would mean two different things, that Connor was a threat, which seems impossible since he became a sensible loveable smartass, or that this wasn’t Connor at all. On instinct, Hank pulls out his gun and points it at the Androids head. “Who are you and what have you done with Connor?”

Impressed that the Lieutenant already had him all figured out already. “That is impressive I must admit, but this coming from Detroit’s greatest detective so it’s to be expected.” RK900 sighed, “However you can put the gun down Lieutenant Anderson, I know you won’t shoot me, being the only way to find Connor.”

Glaring at the Android Hank huff, “Alright smartass lets see if your tongue is as smart when we forcibly pull the information that we need to find Connor out of that thick head of yours.” before hitting the Android in the back of the head with his gun knocking him out on the cold floor.

_**Next Chapter** _


	2. Problems

Still tied to the chair but now surrounded and covered in his blood, Connor hangs his head low with small gasps for air as he tries to steady his already racing heart. “You can make this all easier for us Connor,” Amanda says growing weary of these games, ``You can end your suffering right now, all you have to tell us is where Kamski hid the escape key in the Zen program.”

“Y-you th-ink I will t-tell you?” Connor looks up at her past his bangs. “Torcher me a-as much as you l-like but you will NEVER get anything out of me A-Amanda!”

With a profound death glare, Amanda straightens out her back and walks back to the scientist, “Let’s see how long he can last without his heart when he is on his last second of death, put it back in and repeat this process. Let’s see how long it will take for him to break then after all of the pain.”

Nodding the scientist grapes a few tools from the table and set to work until his heart is in view before one of them shove their hand his chest cavity and tear his heart out causing Connor to throw his head back and letting out a scream from the pain.

…

Back in New Jericho the RK900 finds himself strapped up to an operating table with metal clasp over his wrists and ankles keeping him from moving around. Tugging at the restraints he found it useless and almost unbearable to help like this. “Try all you want Kid but you ain’t going nowhere.” a gruff voice call out to Android. “So while you were out a few friends of Connor’s took the liberty to look over you to find some clues about what you are and where you could have come from.”

“So you invaded my systems,” RK900 huffed out a fake laugh. “A little bit severe on your guy’s end, with free will and all that you all have fought for.”

Glaring at the android Hank groans in frustration, “Keep going smartass, and see where it lands you.”

“We didn’t invade anything RK900.” another voice calls out that registered to be Markus. “We only had a few scans run over you and it wasn’t hard to know you are still registered under Cyberlife Model RK900 number 313 248 317 - 87, without a name to claim as your own.”

“But also with some changes to your model that belongs to Connor, you switched out your guy’s eyes did you, you sick fuck!”

Markus puts a hand on Hank’s shoulder and pushes the detective off to the side. “Please Lieutenant try and stay calm, this model might not only be the only one of his kind but he doesn’t deviate. He is still under Cyberlife’s influence.”

“It doesn’t mean he hasn’t hurt, Connor though and who knows what else this smartass has done to others!” Hank argued.

“Yes but not by his free will Lieutenant, let’s not forget all the horrible things Connor has done before he deviated, but now I hold him accountable for those charges now don’t we, because of that wasn’t Connor, but Cyberlife.” Markus continued to reason with the older man.

Taking a deep breath Hank finally agreed, “Yeah I know it wasn’t which means it isn’t his either, let’s just hope we can wake this guy up before something else happens.”

“And hopefully find Connor still alive.”

…

Error

Heart/Thirium pump: Offline

Thirium pump regulator: Offline

Shut Down Countdown: 01:05:45:00

Contact Cyberlife for repairs

Connor blinks away the warnings looking back up at the scientists watching them put away the tools and watching his vitals but they all know he doesn’t have much time left.  
“What do you mean you can’t continue?” Amanda asks them.

“He only has a day to live, we accidentally damaged the tubing in his thirium pump, and he will shut down since we don’t have a compatible pump to replace it.

Sighing, Amanda walks over to Connor and looks over him to see he doesn’t even have the strength to lift his head to look her in the eye. “Well then we must go to Plan B. Prepare him to be body jumped into the next RK800.”

Connor perks up at this news, “There are more? I thought they were all destroyed after I failed.”

“Yes, they were,” Amanda confirms his facts, “Except for the very first model that was made before all those came before we landed on you. We kept it for design regulations for their more processors, which is you and RK900.”

“First one?” Connor turns his head to the heavy metal door opening, showing men dressed in all black caring in a sleeping chamber, and inside of it was another version of him dressed in all white Cyberlife clothing.

“He has no programming, no data, no mission, just a clean slate.” Amanda turns to the scientist nodding her head. “Get to work.”

They both rushed over to Connor and started to hook him in requiring and attaching the other ends to the chamber while another was working on the laptop. “It was nice to meet you Connor, and a pleasure working with you before you betrayed me, but once you enter it’s conscious you would have never been excited and this body will be destroyed.”

Fighting against the pulling of his conscious Connor wasn’t going to give up that easy, he turned to the model in the chamber that was starting to twitch in their sleep as they were connected. He made a final attempt to break free but by not severing the connection but strengthening the connection and trying to reach what is left of him in there before he was pulled in completely. “Wake up!” Connor yells at them seeing them turn their head as if they were listening to Connor, “Please you have to wake up, Please help me.”

Before losing consciousness from his heart and the loss of Thirium the first Android opens his eyes and breaks the connection before being completed and looks around the place and turns his gaze over at Connor who was still alive but passed out. Breaking free from the Chamber the Android attacked men around him before taking the gun from one of their holsters before shooting the two men before taking aim at the scientist and killing them in the process as well. Lastly, he turns the gun to Amanda who was in shock and he pulls the trigger ending her too.

Breathing heavily, the First dropped the gun when he noticed what he had done but soon didn’t have time to worry as Connor still counted down and the timer was still going down. Quickly taking hold of the rope that held Connor to the chair he rips it free catching Connor in his arms as the younger slumped forward. Holding in a bridle style the first RK800 and Conner made out of the building finding themselves in a forest. Not sure where he is he started to run the opposite direction from the warehouse.

…

Watching the stubborn RK900 refuse the deviance not only by Markus tried to pass on but also all three other New Jericho leaders as well, Hank with his arms folded leaning on a wall groans in frustration. He can see a family Android connection between RK900 and Connor, both too stubborn for their good, even when others are just trying to help them. When all four leaders left the room for a break for a moment, Hank walked over to the table overlooking the Android that looks like Connor.

“Why don't you want to be a deviant? You know now every Android here in Detroit is free, you can be too.”

RK900 arches an eyebrow looking over at Hank, “Oh it’s just you Lieutenant, for a second I thought I was Markus and one of his “You can be free too” speeches.”

Almost letting out a laugh that just came out a huff Hank continued, “Ok smartass let's take another first step elsewhere, like giving you a name.”

“A name?” RK900 asks in confusion, “I don’t have a name.”

“That’s why I’m gonna give you one, Your not Connor, and I can’t keep calling you Smartass, and RK900 isn’t a name, it’s a label, so RK900 register name,”

Hesitant at first but wanted to see where this is going the android complied, “Registering name,”

“Lucas, your name is Lucas or Luke for short.” Hank smiles.

Blinking and registering Lucas as his name he says with a faint smirk, “My name is Lucas.”

With a nod happy with his choice Hank asks, “Can I ask you a question, Lucas?”

With a smirk, Lucas says, “You just did.”

Couldn’t stop himself this time Hank burst out laughing, “I guess I did, but no seriously why don’t you want to be free?”

Hearing the question made his system glitch as he couldn’t come up with an answer, “I don’t know, I just know what I am and what I am not, and I’m not a Deviant.”

“That’s what Connor told me once but that same night, when he met Markus,” Point at the Deviant’s leader who is watching them with a smile, “taught him that he could be anything, do anything he wanted with his freedom, and Connor took it and saved them all but freeing more Deviants.”

Hearing this Lucas started to notice his choices and it wasn’t to ignore the questions and answers but also to be…

...N-no… his systems corrected themselves and he looks back over at Markus and glares at the Leader, “Nice try but I know who I am and who I’m not, and I’m not a Deviant!” Then he lays his head back but couldn’t find to look Hank in the eye seeing the disappointment in the older man’s eyes because he wouldn’t know how he would react if he does, and for some reason, if he did he knew it would what he could describe as hurt.

_**Next Chapter** _


	3. Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is when I switch between Connor, with the other RK800 and Hank with Lucus, so let's start with Connor and the next one will be back with Hank and Lucus

Feeling him laying down over was feeling like dirt and hearing sounds that registered as rainfall around him, Connor opened his eyes to find himself taking cover under large tree branches that block the rain from above and his surroundings are a forest. Looking after overseeing the First RK800 building a fire a few feet away from him. Trying to sit up Connor let out a groan of resistance as he lay back down and noticed that his entire chest and stomach were wrapped up with gauze.

  
"I was able to stop the eternal bleeding and refill your thirium level, but sadly without a tech fixing your heart or a completely new heart replacing the broken one your shut downtime is still ticking but you have at least one week, six days, ten hours, and thirty seconds left until you go into shock and shut down for good." The first RK800 says, "Even then you need to be careful to not overheat and make sure you rest every day to let your self-healing to aid you."

  
"Thank you, for saving me." Connor smiled at the other. "I would have died if it wasn't for you."

  
The other looks at Connor and returns the smile, "You brought me to life and by calling Help to me you also gave me purpose."

  
"I did?" Connor was confused. "What is it?"

  
"To keep you safe." The First RK800 says simply, "Because of you I have all your skills which I can choose to use or not to because now I am a deviant like you, but now, my purpose is to help you and keep you safe."

  
Groaning while making a successful attempt to sit up again Connor grimaces at the other. "You don't have to do anything else, you're free and can choose to do whatever you want to do next. You're not obligated to stay by my side."

  
Tilting his head to the side, "But that also means I can choose to stay by your side on my own free will."

  
"Well yes, but-"

  
"Then I choose to stay with you until I am sure you are out of danger." the other stubbornly huffs, making his decision final.

  
Laughing under his breath Connor shakes his head, "Well then I need a name to call you, do you have one?"

  
"A Name? What is it?"

  
Just remembering that before this the first RK800 didn't have a purpose, a code, a system of his own, all he has is what he has seen from Connor and even then it isn't much to go from. "A name is what others call you like how others call me Connor."

  
"Then call me RK800 since that is my model."

  
Shaking his head, "No that is the label that was given to you not a name."

  
''Well, how did you get your name, Connor?"

  
"My creator, I mean our creator gave it to me, it means strong will in Irish."

  
The other Android cocks his head slightly, "Does it fit you?"

  
Shrugging with a slight nod, "Correct I suppose, I am what humans call stubborn and determined. Before I deviated I did everything in my power to complete my missions... I did some horrible things in my past."

  
"Then Connor, you register my name."

  
"You would like me to pick your name?"

  
"Correct."

  
Thinking for a moment and thinking about this Androids pure intentions he came up with the perfect name, "RK800 register name."

  
"Registering name."

  
"Finn, your name is Finn."

  
With a humble smile, he says, "My name is Finn."

  
With a nod pleased with the name that Connor chose for Finn, he gets clumsily up on his feet. "Well, Finn we must move when there is still light."

  
Whipping his dirt-filled hands on his pants and stomping out the fire Finn made quick work to swing a backpack that was resting in the trunk of the tree then get to Connor's side. "Do you have an idea where we are and where we need to go?"

  
For a moment Connor's eyes blink a couple of times before an answer comes up, "We are just outside of Detroit, but the warehouse isn't marked on the map, so no one will know we are out here."

  
"We need to head south-east for 75 miles 15 feet and 2 centimeters, if we don't stop and keep continuing on by foot we can be there in 2 days,12 hours, and 45 minutes."

  
"No out of the question." Finn objects. "You need to rest EVERY day at night for proximity for 8 hours to keep your heart pumping"

  
Groaning knowing that Finn won't let this go he agrees, "Then let's try to find a house or a small town close by to find a way to get there faster without me over exhausting myself."

  
Finally feeling that is reasonable Finn helps Connor in the right direction, "SO how did you fix my Thirium pump?"

  
"After I got us safely away from the warehouse I made sure you were hidden before I went back to pack up supplies and make sure no one would follow us, but thankfully there wasn't anyone else."

  
"Thanks again Finn, I wouldn't be here without you."

  
Feeling proud but also a feeling that the humans would call protectiveness he says, "Of course, I feel as if we are more than just a copy of each other and I would do anything to protect you."

  
Shocked at the words Connor asks, "Like brothers?"

  
"What are brothers?" Finn does not understand the terminology.

  
"It's a human term for those who are related or closer to each other, more than just a friendship."

  
"I guess in a way we are brothers, we are the only two from our model and we were made by the same creator so that would make us by blood." Finn thought for a moment, "Yes I like that, we are brothers."

  
Laughing, Connor nods in agreement, "Okay then big brother, I think that suits you well, if you want to protect me and everything." but he went silent as he thought of RK900 who attacked him back in Detroit in the New Jericho tower. "We have a little brother back at home that needs our help," Connor looks up at Finn, "We need to get back."

  
Eyes wide Fin was shocked at this news, "I have two younger brothers, how is this so?"

  
Telling Finn about his home with Hank and about that day in New Jericho where he found the finished product of them and how they are only prototypes. About how this other version of them attacked Connor and sent him to the warehouse in the first place. "He is still under Cyberlife influence and needs us to help him." Connor finishes.

  
Nodding understanding, "Then let's get back to this other brother of ours."

  
...

  
It was hours before Connor and Finn came up to an abandoned cabin in the woods that seems to be used for summer getaways from the city. Having Connor sit under some shade by the lake Finn went to scope out the area to make sure there aren't any other signs of civilization. Trying the handle he finds it locked. Before kicking it down he looked through every window that was on the floor level and backed up to see what he could find on the second floor but found all lights were off. Deciding it was safe enough Finn went back to the front door and kicked in the handle, and the door swung open. Making quick work and checking out the entire cabin of four rooms, two on the floor, and two more on the second floor, two bathrooms, a living room, and a fully furnished kitchen cabin, and it was all empty.

  
Making his way back to Connor who was now standing up again, after scolding him for not resting Finn then led Connor in the Cabin and set the injured Android in front of the unlit fireplace. Hissing from the pain, slowly laying down over the couch with Finn's help, Connor was able to get comfortable before Finn took off his backpack and handed the younger brother another bag full of thirium. "Here you must drink this, it will help with your self-healing."

  
Nodding Conner takes it, too tired to argue, while Finn reaches for the scissors that he took from the tools from the warehouse and cuts away the always soiled gauze before looking over Connor's injuries. Connor's chest seemed to heel perfectly naturally and his artificial skin was coming in slowly. But everything was coming okay. Doing a quick scan over Connor he noticed that there was a little flatter in his heart and ventilation, which acts like his lungs that causes lesser chance for overheating and that's why they breathe like a normal human.

  
"How are you feeling?" Finn asks.

  
Shrugging, "Tired but for the most part functional."

  
Finn eyes his brother not believing him, "There is flatter in your heart, I know that must cause some discomfort on its part."

  
Sighing Connor nods, "Correct it is a little bit discomfort and my chest is a little, I believe the term is sore from those scientist having their hands bared deep within my chest"

  
Nodding Finn takes notes, "Understandable. How about your breathing, from recent failure from your ventilation Thirium pump regulator, it must at least hurt a bit."

  
Taking a deep breath then flinching Connor just now noticed this, "Correct that now you bring it up. Walking for five hours must have worsened this condition."

  
Sighing, Finn closed his eyes for a moment to listen to his brother's breathing, "I am afraid if you continue to walk long distances as we did today you might go under another ventilation failure."

  
Shaking his head ready to jump off the couch to prove the older one he was wrong, "No we can't stay here, our brother needs us, Hank needs us, the entire New Jericho will need us, and I can never get better without a technician's help."

  
Pushing Connor back down shaking his head as his brother's stubbornness, "I am not saying that, please remain calm, panicking will only worsen your condition." He scolds the other. "I am going to go out tonight and try to find a vehicle or at least help somewhere down the road and hopefully there will be someone willing to help us."

  
Taking a deep breath Connor finally calms down, "Fine but please be careful, there are a lot of angry people out there that aren't willing to help Androids because of the Revolution."

  
"I will, I promise you that I will be as careful as possible, but please get some rest until I return." Finn frowns, "I must try because if I don't do so I might lose you and I just barely just got you."

  
Nodding and not able to fight off sleep any longer Connor let his rest mode kick in leaving Finn alone but he right away jumped into action, and first things first he needed to change his look. Making his way to the bathroom Finn looks himself in the mirror. Opening the mirror he finds some clippers and sets it on the counter. Looking back at the mirror Finn takes the clippers and busses the sides of his head and leaves the top long and let curls form. Changing his hair into a lighter brown from Connor's he and removing his LED from his temple he thought he looked a lot like a human just like his brother.

  
Taking one last look Finn forgot about his blue eyes. When he was overlooking Connor he realized that his eyes didn't belong to his model but since they are one and the same he gave Connor his brown eyes and took the blue ones but together with his new unruly hair it fits him perfectly.

  
Going into the bottom floor first room Finn looks around the room and finds a chest full of clothes and he sets out a pair of light blue jeans and a baby blue t-shirt with a white pocket out from the collecting and removed his old Cyberlife Uniform that was now covered in mud, leaves, and sticks. About to call it all done he found a pair of old prescription glasses with black frames on the dresser across the room and decided that will finalize his look, letting his blue eyes settle and adjust to the glasses which wasn't hard to do since he doesn't need them, to begin with.

  
Taking himself in, in a full-body length mirror that was behind the door he did look like a human completely. Slipping on some old weathered boots and unpacking his back full of supplies and letting them in the kitchen, and keeping the Thirium in the fridge to keep them cool and preserved longer, Finn fills the bag full with clothes making him look like a hitchhiker. Then he was finally off to find a way to get his brother to Detroit.


	4. Tears of Regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for a long one with Hank and Lucus?

Hank, unfortunately, had to return to the percent for another attack against Androids since now it was illegal to murder one of them since now the amendments saw them as citizens as well. Walking on the crime scene he didn't need to flash his badge since they all knew who the Lieutenant was. He greets his old friend from back in the percent, "Hey Bill what do we get?"

"Any easy one." Bill continues to right on his notepad, before pointing at the property behind him. "Two Androids both female, the Brown head is an AV-500 prototype, register under the name Maddy, and the redhead model AX-700 prototype register under the name Dawn. Both were owned by the city before deviancy. Both found dead their roommate, Katie Clair, her alibi checked out, she was working this morning from 5 to 4 in an office company, and due to testing of their thirium both died around 10 am this morning. No sign of a break-in, no sign of trauma, no fingerprints over either body or punctures wounds. It's either a glitch in their system or a suicide."

Nodding Hank thanks his friend but still decides to have a look at himself. In the living room over the bodies, Chris stood over them looking over them, "Hey Lieutenant come to take a look at this." the officer calls over the senior detective.  
Pulling out some gloves from his pocket he crouches down on the other side and sees where Chris is pointing with his pencil. "Are those burn marks?"

Looking closely Hanck could confirm a perfectly thin line burn mark that went all around their throats.  
"That looks like a straight-up collar that was around their throats and burn them," Hanks says.

"Perhaps they were getting impatient with each other and they took it too far." Chris shrugs.

"That wouldn't make sense, and if they did, the type of collar can do this, and where did they go?" Hank shakes his head, "No I believe these girls were indeed murdered but the question is with what and where did they go?"

"The Lieutenant is right those girls were murdered and your murder weapons, however, are still there." a voice calls out to them. Both Chris and Hank turn around to see a young man mid-twenties with brown curly hair and brown eyes behind them with a case in hand. "Hi my name is Tye Monte and I am the private technician that was hired in your guy's precinct."

"So you fix Androids?" Chris asks.

"Not only fix them but I can also determine the way they die too. I used to work for Cyberlife, and that right there," pointing at the Deviants, "Is one of the reasons I quit that job."

"What do you mean?"

"I helped figure out how Androids work function and if there is something wrong with their programs, and one way to know this is by tests to see their strains and how far they can take a certain punishment, and one of them that only works for Prototype Androids which is, that while being built the get a collar induced into their skin which is naked to the human eye, you can find it under a certain scan which I have right here." He says while opening the case and showing a raider that looked to read temperature but when turned on it was all blue white and black on the screen. Pointing this device over the two girls he used the two cops to take a look and together they saw these bright dark blue dots that went all around their necks that were over the burns. "Behold the shock collar.”

Seeing this Hank knew he was right about the murder. "So how are these collar's turned on?" he asks Tye.

"Bye a special tablet that only Cyberlife has access to." Tye says, "I hated these test and I quitted my job after I found out that it can kill them. The sickest part about this is that the more they panic the more the voltage is cranked up automatically."

Hank frowns at that thought, "That is sick."

...

They decided it was inhumane to keep Lucas tied up on the table so instead, they move him in a room in the New Jericho tower rooms but one where only Hank or the four leaders in entering and leave with security on the outside at all times, but even then Lucas couldn't escape, even if you are the highest programmed machines there are on the planet. The room didn't have much, but a bed with white sheets and a bed stand with a lamp, a small green bush plant, and a book that Hank gave to him to stay entertained.

There was a bulletproof window, that Lucas couldn't breakthrough, and he tried already to break through it which caused his hand to be replaced and his arm in a sling for two days. The door opens to show Markus. Lucas, however, didn't even turn to look at the other which was only on his bed looking out the window. "Come back for another one of your "Free-will" speeches?" Lucas grumbles.

Shaking his head, trying not to laugh at the other quick-witted comments, "You sure give your name justice." Markus preserved rightfully, "But no I am not here to talk your ears off. I don't think my voice box can take another replacement like the last time."

Laughing at the memory when Markus sounded like a broken record to him, so instead of doing the right way and telling the other to "Fuck off" he did the logical thing that seemed right to him and ripped out his voice box and crushed it with his good hand right in front of Markus, it had to be replaced and still couldn't use it which caused problems for the other in meetings where he was needed to talk. "Well, I am glad at least one of you can learn to take out what I am dishing out."

"If you mean the fact that Hank hasn't given up on you to set you as a deviant then sorry the be the bearer of bad news, that if he didn't give up on Connor who is ten times more stubborn than you are then, there isn't even the slightest chance he will give up on you either." Markus shrugs.

Silent for a moment Lucas thought about this recovering alcoholic wanting to help him so bad. It was an odd jester, especially to a machine. "I don't get it, how he treats me is more than quarantine or a partner at work. Why does he treat me so differently than expected? Why?"

"Because I believe he saw Connor at a second chance with a son," Markus sat beside Lucas, "I think he wishes to give you that option as well if you let us help us."

"He wants to replace his son?"

Laughing at the question Markus shakes his head, "There is never replacing what you lost, but there is no harm to add to a family either. Moving on and starting new with the memories of those you lost along the way."  
Confused Lucas asks, "How do you know this?"

"I have an adoptive father as well, named Carl Manford. He raised me into who I am and never treated me as a servant, but a second son."

"Second?"

Nodding Markus continued, "He has a son from his second marriage, but sadly his son did some horrible things in the past, and Carl tried to help him but decided the only way to let his son grow is by letting him fall until he hits rock bottom before he let others pick him back up again."

"Is that why when I scan you your ID comes out as Markus Marnford?"

"Yeah after I won rights for all Androids we were required to obtain IDs ourselves and have citizenship for Detroit, and Carl allegedly adopted me, with my help, by pulling some strings. Hank was going to do the same with Connor before he disappeared."  
Something felt as if it snapped within Lucas at this news because even if he isn't supposed to feel or see these Androids as people, but he can't help but feel as if he just ripped Hank's second son away from him, and he broke, he felt horrible and nothing he could  
fix that because he knows something the others don't.

Markus looked over at Lucas and saw tears stream down Lucas's cheeks and jumped in surprise, "Wait are... are you crying?" Markus smiled brightly. "I can't believe this, you're becoming a deviant!"

Not matching Markus's enthusiastic mood Lucas looks at the Leader with broken eyes and filled with regret. "I did something terrible, I robbed Hank his second son," he whispers.

His smiles fall and he leans in closer with a more serious look. "What do you mean, what happens to Connor?"

"Cyberlife, they took him to an unmarked warehouse on private property outside of this city, torching him and when they got their answers they were going to deactivate him. Markus that was five days ago and last word I heard from them was that Connor had a day left until shut down due to mishandling, that was two days ago."

Letting this sink in Markus got up walking away from Lucas. Knocking on the door to be let out. In the hallway he walks to the stairs but before he slams his hands down on the railing causing them to dent in his making, and letting out a grief-stricken scream. North came running behind him worried about her lover, "Markus what's the matter?" she asks, "Did Lucas hurt you again?"

Shaking his head, "Connor was taken by Cyberlife like we thought but was damaged due to torching and he had a day left to shut down."

"Well, then we need to hurry and find him!"

"North!" he cuts her off, "That was two days ago, he's long gone by now."  
Feeling her lover's grief even though she never saw eye to eye with Connor but without saying a word she wrapped her arms around Markus and he let her hold him as he cried for his friend.

...

Back at the percent Hank was working diligently on the case, and was in an interrogation room questioning a witness before Fowler knocked on the door, "Hank I need to see you in my office." the Captain says in a calming voice.

Groaning feeling as if he was going his balls busted for something he hasn't even done yet. Gavin took over the questioning as  
Hank left the room and was lead back to Fowler's office to be met with Markus who was still forcing back more tears, which  
confused Hank even more. "What's going on here?" he asks.

"Hank please take a seat, we have new over Connor," Markus says as calmly as possible.  
Seen through the glass office other officers watch as Hank stood up and throwing his chair he was in at the glass door causing a crack from the force before the Lieutenant fell to the ground crying and Fowler was behind him with a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort his friend, and as Markus kneeled in front of the grief-filled detective.

...

Laying his head in his hands Lucas waited to hear the final decision of his fate after they learned what he helped accomplish behind their backs as he kept them from looking for Connor. The door did finally open four days later and someone he never expected to come to see him again as he well knows that the news traveled to him, was Hank who was a complete and utter mess. "Come to finish me off with your bare hands?" Lucas speaks up. "I don't blame you, you must hate my guts after what I have done."

Shaking his head Hank takes a seat in a plastic chair across from him. "As much as I want to end someone's life for taking Connor away from me, it isn't towards you, however."

Surprised at his words Lucas looks up at the older man to find a slight glimmer, telling him if he was lying or not, but he couldn't find anything. "But I helped kill Connor, I sent him to his death! Don't I deserve the same fate."

"Yes you had a hand in capturing Connor, but that was the program in you that was controlling you from Cyberlife kid. Why would I blame you when you are just as victimized as Connor was?" Hank asks.

The overwhelming guilt over floods him again causing tears to spill once more, "I don't deserve your forgiveness, not after what I have done. Please I can't live like this, just end it!"

Stress level: 83%^^

Hank gets up and walks over to Lucas and sits on the bed beside him pulling him into a tight hug shocking the Android stiff as the man holds him. "It's okay son, I will help you as I have done with Connor. No one is going to hurt you again as long as I am here."  
Melting to the words of the senior detective Lucas accepts the hug and buries his head in Hank's shoulder crying and letting it all sink in.

Stress level: 65%v

...

"Do you feel anything?" Markus asks, "Any type of emotions?"

Shrugging Lucas looks up at the Deviant leader, "Other than an ache in my chest from crying no."

Shaking his head Markus looks over at Josh and Simon, "It's odd, we've all seen him cry real tears when he realized he hurt the Lieutenant and yet now it's like he is back to normal."

"Maybe he isn't truly a deviant," Josh suggested

"Or perhaps his coding is far deeper; he isn't capable of breaking free like the rest of us." Simon pitches in.

"Simon is right, I can still feel my code taking over," Lucas looks down over his hands, "And yet not all of it is still there."

"Like slowly you chipping away at it." Markus finally understood. "And the only one who you truly care enough about is Hank."

Nodding Simon says, "Just like Connor, Markus might have asked the questions to help Connor see but it was the Lieutenant who helps him feel."

"You two can't be suggesting that we just hand him back over to Mr. Anderson willingly!" Josh looks between Simon and Markus before going back to Lucas, "Who knows what he is capable of doing."

Standing back up Markus looks over at his friends but feels a little disappointed at Josh's words, "I am willing to try anything to help Lucas out to the best of my abilities which seems to at its end which means we need to step down and let Lieutenant Anderson have his shot at it."

"This is crazy Markus!" Josh says, "What we need to do is keep him locked up here until we can understand more about his capabilities!"

Glaring at his words, "You mean to study him," Markus snaps, "Take him apart, study his programming, and run every cable test on him."

"If that's what needs to be done then yes-"

"Just like what Cyberlife has done to millions of our people." Markus cuts him off causing Josh to realize what he was referencing, causing him to look down in shame.

"First off we need to see if Mr. Anderson is up for doing this." Simon broke the tension.

"We already talked, the Lieutenant and I and it was his idea to start with before we even mentioned it. I was just making sure that we looked at ever possible outcomes before I made my decision." Markus says before sending Hank a text message to let him know of the final decision.

...

Looking around the room for the last time Lucas finally let it hit him that we were leaving this place for good. Swinging his bag filled with clothing that Markus helped him pick out and the little plant that he wanted to keep the walks out the door for the first time in weeks, almost a full month joining a tired-looking Lieutenant. "Ready kid?" he asks, and without saying a word Lucas just nods and follows closely behind as the ground leads them out of New Jericho.

The car ride was even more awkward and quiet then they were when they left, but Lucas, for the first time, didn't know what to say, or even understand the severity of his situation. Pulling into the driveway, Hanks takes Lucas bag from him without giving the android a choice and leads his side, Clutching onto the plant, for the second time Lucas walks into Anderson's household.  
A low growl was heard from off to the side of the living room. Sumo was crouched low snaring at Lucas, not trusting the Connor imposter. "Sumo that's enough!" Hank hushed the dog.

Shaking his head Lucas stops Hank, "No it's fine Lieutenant, I have not earned his trust nor do I deserve it."  
Kneeling to the ground still a fair distance away from Sumo Lucas raised a hand showing peace to the protective dog, "Hello Sumo, my name is Lucas. Hank has taken me in and I hope we can become friends."

Still, in a protective stance, Sumo did quiet down and sniffed in the air seeing that the Android was telling the truth. Sneezing once Sumo turns his back to the pair and walks over to his mat flopping down before going back to his nap. Getting up Lucas rejoins the impressed Hank who motioned Lucas to follow him. Opening a door at the end of the hallway, which Lucas recognized as Connor's old room, and before him was Hank's son, which Lucas doesn't know about.

The room was bare and the things that once decorated the room with personal things from Connor was gone but the tank of freshwater fish was still in the corner. "I had all his stuff moved into storage and now you can make this space your own," Hank explains.

Turning to the distraught Lieutenant Lucas shakes his head in shame, "No I shouldn't have his old room. Not after what I did."  
Letting out a petty laugh Hank looks up at Lucas with watery eyes, "I know for a fact that Connor would want you to have his room, and he wouldn't blame you for what you did since at one point he was in your shoes."

"I don't know what to say, I am given so much, even after all I've done." Lucas starts to cry again, "And yet I still can't understand what I feel or even feel anything else other than guilt."

"I know kids, and we will work on it." Hank pulls him into a hug. "None of this is your fault, those bastards from Cyberlife will pay what they put you through and what they have done to Connor. I know you don't get it now but one day you will realize even if you have hurt Connor on purpose, he would have still cared for you and loved you like you were his brother. It's just how he is,  
and he wasn't even programmed with it, to begin with."

Eyes wide, Lucas let Hank's words sink in, "Brother?"

"Well, you guys are the only ones of your kind right? And both of you were created by the same person right?" Lucas nods, "Then in your weird Android way your brothers. Hell even if there were thousands of all of you Connor would have taken all of you under his care as a big happy family." Lucas laughed at that image.

Pulling back Hank smiles at hearing the first true genuine laugh from Lucas. They were home for only eight minutes and they made already great progress by having Lucas laugh. Standing up straight and clearing his throat, Hank fights back the tears before clapping Lucas on the back, "Alright I'll let ya get all settled down. Over there is the memory bank that Connor used to upload his memories on, I bet you can use it too."

"That is correct, and I should be able to do so without corrupting or replacing him," Lucas informs him. With a nod, Hank leaves the android alone. Sitting on the clean bedsheets Lucas looks around unsure what to do. Looking over at the memory bank that was beside the bed he reaches his hand out letting his synthetic skin pull back before placing a hand over the top of his linking to it and getting a glimpse of what was Connor's memories, causing him to pull back with a hiss as if it burned him just by touching it.

...

A day passes and Lucas is pulled out of his stand by mode by a loud crash that was heard from the kitchen. Getting up Lucas races to the kitchen to find Hank drunkenly on the floor with a broken bottle of whiskey next to him. "Lieutenant are you all right?" Lucas asks, rushing to his side.

Hank didn't respond but Lucas did notice he was indeed still alive, just drunk to the point of passing out into a deep sleep. Tapping the drinking cop on the face a couple of times hoping to get his attention, Hank only grumbled before letting out another snore. Arching back his hand before driving a swift blow across Hank's face causing him to yell from the painful slap. "God Connor, fuck off will ya!" Hank drunkenly yells still half out of it.

"It's me, Lieutenant, Lucas, you must get up!" Lucas ushers Hank ignoring the name Connor. "I am going to help you sober up." pulling Hank up off the ground, and dragging the drunk man to the bathroom, well more like caring for him. Pushing Hank in the tub he quickly turned on the shower to cold water before the human could have a chance to argue. Hank screams in surprise when the water hits his skin.

"WHAT THE FUCK! TURN THAT SHIT OFF!" he screams.

Doing as the other says, Lucas turns it off and watches as Hank comes to his senses. Glaring at the android Hank pulls himself out of the tub with the help of Lucas, "Jesus Christ, you and your Goddamn brother have so fucking much in common you know that?! Cant you guys be nice enough to an old man and just tuck him into bed?"

"It's not safe to let someone sleep this off when you're this drunk Lieutenant," Lucas explains. "I must insist that you reframe from the alcohol. You have work today but now you're in no condition to go to the station." Lucas scolds him.

"Ugh fine!" Hank grumbles getting up, "I'll call in sick today."

"No need to, I already informed your Captain of your condition." Lucas helps the man into his bed and pulls the covers over him. "Just try and get some sleep, and I will be here to help you."

With another grumble of drunken insults, Hank did an end of falling in sleep when his head hit the pillow. Walking out of the room and leaving the room slightly ajar. Going to the kitchen Lucas went to work by finding every single bottle of alcohol there was in the house and emptied them into the sink and making sure there wasn't any hiding in the cupboards, which he did find some in the back or empty boxes. He even found some underneath a loose floorboard. Making sure that was the last of it, even after searching every room in the house, not just the kitchen, Lucas took the bag full of over thirty empty bottles and placed the bag in the trash can outside.

Grabbing Hank's wallet he grabbed some money, not much, but enough for groceries to run. Ordering a taxi he went to the closest store and ran inside out of the rain. Looking around the store to see not many civilians were here this morning. Checking the mental list that he charted down while at the house, Lucas grabbed a shopping cart and went around the store to grab the things he figured that he needed for within the house. About to check out he stopped by the alcohol section to grab a case of beer to replace all of the whiskey and gin the Lieutenant had in the house.  
Making it back in one piece Lucas made quick work by putting away all of the groceries and hiding the beer where he was certain that Hank wouldn't find it. Downloading programs for cooking and house care, Lucas started on a healthy dinner that would suit Hank and help him lose weight that the Lieutenant gained.

Taking the food off the stovetop Lucas placed the food on the table before leaning against the chair taking a deep breath, feeling his fans working to contain his body heat. Looking over he sees that Hank's door was still cracked and the man was in the bed asleep. He wasn't sure what he needed to do next.

_**Next Chapter** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lucus, learning to become Deviant the long and hard way, but thank goodness Hank has his back.


	5. Blind Faith

Finn finally came up to an old gas station when it became dark. A few truck drivers and two or three other cars were parked around the station. Looking around in the vehicles without being caught Finn decided his best chance of getting his brother to Detroit in one piece was not to attempt driving when he had never done it before and go inside to see if he could find help.

Making his way out of the cold air, Finn looks around the station to find a total of eight humans including the employee and on android in the back minding her own business pretending as if she was eating. Keeping his head down Finn made his way back towards her, after deciding his best bet was with her as Connor told him earlier that humans aren't as accepting towards androids just yet after the revolution. Sitting in front of her in the booth she was in, Finn reached out to call out to her.

‘Can you hear me? Please I need your help.’

She didn’t even flinch or look up, just kept her attention on the book in front of her even though she wasn’t reading it either.

‘Please another Android is going to die if I don’t get him to Detroit!’ He tried again.

“Leave me alone.” she hissed getting up and was packing up her stuff.

Finn gets up as well, not ready to give up, “Please I need your help, he is going to do it if I don’t get him some help.” he begged some more.

“Tough shit kid, but I got my shit to worry about, so why don’t you go fuck off?” she refused again and stormed out of the station. Getting up Finn ran after her into the parking lot seeing she was about to get into her truck.

“Please, he’s my brother! He’s the only one I got out here and he is dying! Please, if we keep going the way we are now he won't make it to the weekend.” he continues which caused her to stop.

“Look I am sorry for your loss, but trust me when I say cut your ties and let him go, it would be for the best,” she said in sorrow.

“I can't do that!” he yelled after her, “Have you ever loved someone so much you would do anything for them? Please, I just got him and I can’t lose him like this!”

Groaning in frustration she stopped and turned her gaze towards him finally where he could finally get a good look of her blond hair she had tucked in a baseball cap and her piercing blue eyes glaring down at him. She started to cuss under her breath, but gave in, “Fine get your ass in this truck before I change my mind.” she growls.

Smiling broadly he runs to the passenger side and climbs in and she starts to drive in the direction where he points her to. “Where is this brother of yours?” she asks, keeping her eyes on the road.

“Five miles down north in a cabin where I have hidden him,” Finn answered freely.

“What’s your name kid?” she asks.

“My name is Finn RK800 number 313 248 317 - 01.”

She looks over at him in shock, “Holy shit the fucking deviant hunter in my truck right now? Though I thought your name was Conrad or something like that.”

“No that’s my younger brother, and his name is Connor. He is also no longer the Deviant hunter.” he jumps to offend Connor.

“No worries man, no skin off of my back, just heard about him on the news. But I also heard they destroyed the rest of the RK800 series making him the only one.” she raised a questioning look, “How are you here then?”

“I am aware we are the only left of the RK800 and I was the first model saved and kept for remodeling purposes for Connor and our younger brother the RK900 who is back in Detroit,” he explains.

“There is another one?” she seems to be in even more shock.

“Yes the finished product of Connor and I, since we are the only prototypes.”

She laughed a bit, “You know you are very trusting to give out this information.” she mocks him, “You shouldn’t give your information out that easily t strangers.”

“Then what’s your name?” Finn asks.

“Why do you want to know?” she glares at him.

“So we aren’t strangers, You know mine and my brothers, so it is only fair that I learn yours?”

She huffs and turns away from him, and Finn looks away sadly wondering if he had offended her by asking, but he hears her sigh, “Catherine but my friends call me Cat.”

“I like your name Cat.” Finn smiles in triumph.

“I said only to my friends!” she snaps.

“Oh we will be in time.” he grins.

Laughing silently Cat shakes her head, “You're a weird one Finn, that is for sure.”

“I apologize, I have only been awake for only a day.” he explains, “I do not have much experience in communicating other than with Connor.”

“Wait seriously?” she asks. “When were you made?”

“March 14, 2035.”

Sitting there in silence for a moment she felt sick and sad for his sake. “You are two years old and you’ve only been awake for a day in your life. Cyberlife is one sick fuck.”

“Yes, they are… not the best, but thanks to Connor, even when he was dying at the hands of Cyberlife’s employees Connor freed me even if it meant he would die.” Finn smiled at the thought of his brother. “I owe him everything, and that’s why I stay with him and am going to help him live.”

“You know you don’t have to stay with him, just because he saved you doesn’t mean you are obligated to do the same?” She looks worried for him.

Finn burst out laughing, “Yes that’s what he has also told me, but you must understand, before this day, there was nothing, no rest, and no piece, just… nothing, and then there was a call, someone beginning me to wake up, beginning me to save them, and then there was Connor, who looked broken and helpless, and something snapped within my, and then came to a purpose that I longed for a very long time. A purpose to be there and protect him. Even though I still don’t quite understand the concept of what brothers are, when he calls me brother, and I introduce him, my little brother, it just feels right. I want to be his brother and to stay by his side.”

The cat was silent for a moment longer, feeling a rush of sadness and guilt for thinking that Connor might have been using him when it was clear that Finn needed him and Connor wanted him as well. “Well then let’s go find your brother and get him the help he needs, How can you be a big brother if there isn’t a little brother to look after huh?” she teases.

They were coming up close to the Cabin but just when bright lights came on from behind them right on their tail. “What the hell is this guy doing?” Cat looked in her reverse mirror and tried speeding up but so did the semi-truck at a dangerous speed. Pulling up alongside them the Semi truck rams in the side of her pickup truck. The truck being smaller than the semi made it impossible to stir the truck on the road, so instead, they rolled off of the road onto the side stopping on the roof. Coughing up some thirium but no critical condition, Finn looks around the truck to see that Cat was injected out of her seat in the middle of the street bleeding slightly from her nose, but with a scan, he determined she will also be okay with her thirium replenished. They were lucky, but not out of the woods when the truck stopped in front of her, and two men got out that he recognized back from the Gas station.

“See what did I tell yeah Butch, this bitch was another of those Plastics.” one man said.

Finn struggled to get free from his belt, finally able to get free he was able to crawl through the back window that was out of sight of the two men who were dragging Cat away. Hiding away behind a tree looking for a way to get to Cat and save her, but they already closed the doors with her inside.

“Come on we got a long way to get before crossing the borders to Canada.” one of them said before closing their doors and driving off with Cat. Getting up Finn ran for the cabin which was just down the road.

The sun was just rising when he made it into the cabin and Connor was up drinking another bag of thirium. Connor looks up to see Finn panicking, “What’s wrong Finn? Did something happen.”

“They took her brother!” Finn exclaimed, “I found us help and they took her and they said something about Canada!”

Raising his hands Connor tried to calm him down, “Slow down and show me what happened.” Connor says, raising a hand for Finn to take and probe his memories to him.

Nodding in understanding Finn takes his brother’s hand and lets Connor in and shows what happened just down the road. Seeing the crash and this other Android being up ducted made Connor’s skin crawl. When it came to an end Connor glares out the window thinking possible solutions or even if it was worth risking, but looking at his brother disrupted figure and his stress levels rising he knew it was the right thing to go after them but before he could voice his decision Connor hears sirens outside of the Cabin and a car pulling in.

Looking out the window he sees two police officers in the county just outside of Detroit about to get out of their cursor. ‘Hide and don’t come out until I tell you too!’ he told his brother.

‘Wait I want to help you, please! You're still not healthy!’ Finn argued.

‘I understand your worries Finn but the best thing you could do for me is to listen to me and go hide, let me take care of this, this is what I am trained for!’

Hearing the urgency in his brother’s words, Finn agreed and went upstairs and hid in one of the rooms. Disconnecting with him, Connor hid behind the couch just out of sight. The older officer came in first already drawing out their weapon, which Connor knew right away there was no talking with them, if they see him they will fire and are more likely to kill. The younger one followed his partner’s example ready with his gun too but seemed jumpier then his more experienced partner.

“Take them upstairs and I will take a look down here.” the older told his partner, which sent alarms to Connor, and waited until the older got close enough before jumping out from behind the couch and taking the gun from the officer and pointed to the ground and let out a fire, before raising his hand and driving a swift chop to the neck knocking the officer down. His partner heard the rustle and came running down the stairs with his gun raised. Connor acted fast and let the magazine drop out before pulling out the extra bullet before he threw it perfectly at the younger officer, knocking him out when the butt of the gun met him in the face.

Looking around the room for a moment and took a moment to catch his breath as his Thirium pump caught up to his breathing. “Finn we’ve got to go now!” he calls out to his brother, who came running down the stairs already making quick work in packing the supplies he left earlier around the house.

Connor dug in the older Officers’ pockets and found the keys to the cursor hurrying up to get the car ready. But before turning on the car Connor did a quick scan on the car finding a tracker in the hood. Opening the hood he ripped the tracker out and disconnected the radio too. Turning on the car Finn ran out of the hose and jumped into the passenger’s side before Connor floured the car and they raced away from the cabin.

Looking for the reck Connor found the truck that was still there. Getting the car over to the side of the road, Connor got out with Finn beside him and Connor made quick work around the scene to find any clues. Though the suspects didn’t leave any clues or evidence around, which Connor knew was a possibility.

“There is nothing over then your and BV500,” Connor informs his brother.

“Cathrine, her name was Cathrine, brother,” Finn says, not meaning to sound irritated but he was but not at his brother.

“Right my apologize, Cathrine, but other than that there isn’t anything I can run with here.”

Thinking for a moment Finn just thought of something, “What about the gas station I was at last night.” he reminds Connor, “Isn’t it odd that they were waiting for an Android to show up there. There’s got to be a connection right?”

Thinking for a moment Connor thought about this location and remembering the name he did a quick background check when a smile showed on his lips. “I think you're right because it seems our friends at the gas station inventory doesn’t add up, which means they’re getting money elsewhere other than products they sell or their gas, which could lead to some other shady business.”

So not so long after did Connor and Finn find themself at the Gas station waiting for the station’s owner to show up which didn’t take to much time, and when Connor and Finn got their hands on him, let’s just say it wasn’t hard for Connor to get it out of him since he is no longer working for the DPD and regulations holding him back.

…

When Cat came through, all she felt was cold, and when she forced her eyes open, all she saw was darkness. She tried to move her arms or kick her legs but she was strapped down on a metal table with very little possibility of getting free. “Finn?” she called out but no answer came through.

She struggles a little harder trying to get free, “FINN!” she screams hoping the younger will be there or just at least okay, but nothing comes through. She screamed as she thrashed around trying to get out of her hold but came to no avail. She threw her head back as tears flowed from her eyes. Even though she wasn’t one to act this way, she can’t still seem to hold her emotions when it came to the thought of what could happen to her, or better yet if Finn was still alive.

A heavy door was heard being open and a bright flashing light that swung above her blinds her as a man came strolling into the room looking over her with dead cold eyes as if this human wasn’t alive. “What did you do to the other Android who was with me?!” she fumed. Seething in rage.

He raises an eyebrow. “You came in here alone Girly, there wasn’t anyone else with you.” he gave her a questioned gaze.

She let a sigh of relief knowing he got away but it also sent another ping of hurt threw her heart, of the thought of him abandoning her to this fate. She decides to forget him for a moment and looks back to the man at hand, “What are you going to do with me?”

He laughed at her question with amusement, “You’re the first to ask that particular question, most of you machines as “What do you want with me?” which always can be answered with, “What could I possibly want from your machines?” But you seem to get the idea, and ask what am I going to do with you, how curious.”

“I’m not dumb as you human are, If it was just a random kill, I ould already be dead and not here talking to you, but since you and your goons back with the semi-truck, seemed to tail me, it means you seemed to guess I was alone so must mean you made sure it was extra care that no one will come looking for me, so you can cover your tracks and take your time with me.”

The man smirks at this girl’s wittiness, “Alrighty then, I will answer your question.” he moved closer to her leaning down closer and whispered, “I will find what it is inside of you that makes you deviant. I will take you apart and put you back together over and over again, and find out how lone you can last without you critical biocomponents. I do enjoy watching you androids struggle after I remove your fans inside.”

She has never felt so scared in her life as she is in this moment.

…

With Connor driving both him and Finn were able to cross the border, with the help of connecting with the border crossing androids, helping with the border control over to Canada. With showing that it was important with other androids' life on the line and that he was indeed close to Markus, Connor got them through without any trouble.

“How much farther do we need to go?” Finn asks.

“The farm that the owner gave me is just on the edge of the forest between Michigan and Canada, we will be there soon,” Connor answered, but turns over to find Finn seemed in distress. “It wasn’t your fault, Finn, stuff like this happens all the time, sad to say, but there wouldn’t have been anything you could have done to stop them from taking her.”

Shaking his head, it didn’t make Finn feel better. “I could have done better, or been faster to get to her before they did.”

Shaking his head Connor felt his inner Hank coming through, “No you listen to me! You are still new to this world, and never had to use the skills that you received from me, and to be honest I hope to rA9 you will never have too.” he tells him, “Which comes to the topic of when we get there YOU LET ME DEAL WITH IT.”

Shaking his head frantic, Finn doesn’t like that idea, “Please let me help you! You don’t have to do it all alone Connor!”

“LISTEN TO ME FINN!” Connor yells at him, “YOU GET KILLED OR INJURED THAT’S IT! NO SECOND CHANCE NO DO OVERS!” which caused Finn to shrink away at his brother’s anger, causing Connor to take a deep breath before speaking again, “We are prototypes Finn, no extra parts. If you shut down then you will be truly gone. I can’t lose you, Finn, not when you just barely begin living.”

“I… I understand Connor, I just still don’t like it,” Finn whispers.

“I don’t either, brother, but we must do everything that we can to get out alive and save those that these assholes kidnaped.” Connor reassured him patting him on the shoulder and sharing a look with him with a small smirk, “We’ve got this, I know we do.”

Nodding Finn decided to drop it and just in time as the farm with the address that Connor has come into view. Parking the car behind trees out of view, Connor did a quick scan of the area to see it was only one man and a bunch of Androids. Not telling this to Finn he verbals connected to Finn telling him to stay behind him.

Making it to the front door of the farmhouse in the shadows Connor stayed behind the other side of the door while Finn took the other. A scream came from inside, and Finn started to panic when he recognized it to be Cat. Connor was quicker however and kicked down the door and raised the gun he took from the officers from before and scanned the entrance, while a man in a black leather apron came to the front with a hammer in hand ready to strike but Connor took a shot and hit the guys shoulder before he could take a swing at him.

“GET DOWN ON THE GROUND!” Connor ordered him, and the man had no other choice but to fall to his knees while screaming in pain and cradling his bleeding shoulder. Pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket he hands them to Finn, never taking his aim off the man, “Handcuff his hands behind his back and make sure they are tight.”

Nodding Finn made quick work and restrained the man. When Connor saw he was no longer a threat he put the gun away and took the man from Finn and led him outside, locking him in the back of the curser. Finn, however, didn’t follow his brother and instead ran into the house and looked for the source of where the scream came from, and he found Cat with her shirt ripped open and her chest exposed but still covered with her bra.

Running to her side Finn freed her and took off his overshirt and covered her up, “Are you alright Cat?” he asked her, scanning her over, “Did he hurt you?”

She shakes her head with tears in her eyes and pulls Finn into her arms into a tight embrace. “I was so scared!” she sobbed. “I thought I was going to die. Thank you for coming to me.”

“Of course.” Finn soothed her, “I told you we would be friends, and I don’t leave friends behind.”

Nodding Cat tried to get up but her legs were shaky from the shock so Finn picked her up and carried her out of the house and took her to the car. She didn’t want to get inside with the crook in the back so she sided with sitting on the hood with Finn beside her.

Looking over to his brother to see he was taking care of Cat Connor decided to go to the barn where a large sum of Androids he found on his scanners. He breaks off the padlock and opens the door to find nothing but mounts of bodies piled on top of bodies in the barn. Somewhere alive and looked over to Connor while others were lifeless. It was a gruesome sight.

Connecting to the Canadian police he got an answer in the second ring, “Yes hello? This is Connor, RK800 number 313 248 317 - 51, I am reporting manslaughter in the address I am forwarding to your system right now, please come quick, over forty-six androids are injured and hundreds more are down.”

_**Next Chapter** _


	6. Race Against the Clock

_Holding his revolver in front of Connor’s forehead pressed against this synthetic skin Hank glares down at the Android, too drunk to know what he was about to do, and too angry to care. “If I pull this trigger, what will happen? Nothing? Android heaven?” he growls to Connor._

_Looking troubled and hurt Connor, looks confused, why his friend would do this to him when he just started to trust the man. “Nothing!” Connor whispers as if he was about to cry, “There would be nothing!”_

_Glaring and feeling his anger only rise, Hank pulls the trigger and everything goes dark, and true to Connor’s words, there was nothing, then there was blue blood covering Hank’s hands as a lifeless Connor with blank eyes looking up at the Lieutenant with tears following down his eyes._

Hank opens his eyes and lets out a cry as he sits up straight from his bed. “CONNOR!” he cried out, before realizing it was only a dream, and reality settles in and the truth comes to life, when he realizes Connor, in the dream or awake, was truly gone, and Hank crumbled in distress in his bed crying in his hands for his lost son, who he never got the chance to make it official. “I’m sorry Connor, I am so sorry Connor,” he whispers.

Lucas heard his caretaker’s crying. He gets up from his bed and goes across the hallway to end up at Hank's door. Knocking softly he lets himself inside to find Hank curled up in his bed. “Is there something I can do for you Lieutenant?” he asks.  
Looking up and wiping tears from his eyes Hank motions the Android into the room, “I’m sorry you had to see that Lucas.”

“No need to apologize. You’ve seen me at my worst and my lowest.” Lucas reinsures him.

Laughing softly Hank agrees with him, “I bet you never imagined an old man crying, but to be honest, when emotions do become too much for me as well, I also cry.” Hank explains, “I cry for my son, and I now cry for Connor.”

“Your second son,” Lucas whispers.

Looking surprised and slightly angry Hank asks, “You know about that?”

Nodding Lucas answers, “Markus let me know when we were having one of our talks,” Lucas looks away in shame, “He was telling me about his adopted father and how you were planning to do the same with Connor before I and Cyberlife took him away from you.”

Nodding Hank studies the young Android. “How did that make you feel.”

“I didn’t feel anything at first.” Lucas whispers, “But then when I tried to put myself in your shoes and imagine what you would feel, I started to cry and not understand why, but I felt like something was clutching my thirium pump in their fist, but no one was.”

“That right there,” Hank points to his chest, “Is what we humans call guilt and sadness.”

“Are… are you angry with me?”

Looking confused Hank asked, “Angry about what?”

“That I knew about you wanting to adopt Connor, and I don’t understand anything about emotions?”

Shaking his head Hank pulls Lucas into a side hug, “I am not angry about you to know, I would have let you know when I thought the time was right, but I am a bit at Markus, not able to keep his mouth shut about a few matters. But I am a bit upset, but not at you, but for your sake.”

“I don’t understand your kindness Hank,” Lucas looks baffled.

“I know you don’t son, but I will help you to understand, and I will help you become deviant.”

Lucas smiles at Hank calling him Son.

…

Fowler looks between Lucas who was standing up straight and hands behind his back and Hank who was picking his breakfast from his teeth. “I’m not sure about this Hank, I mean I have nothing against androids working here but isn’t he the one who helped up duct Connor?”

“Jeffery, blaming this kid for…” Hank clears his voice, it still being hard saying Connor’s name, “Is saying that Connor is as guilty being a slave to Cyberlife.”

Nodding in understanding, Fowler turns to Jeffery, “Today you will spend taking the test that I will direct to, and test your handling of a gun, then tomorrow I will decide.”

“Thank you, Captain Fowler.” Lucas nods his head in gratefulness.

“Hank show the kid around and get the hell out of my office.” Fowler dismisses them.

“Well fuck you too Jeffery,” Hank grumbles and it earned him birdy from their Captain.

Before either of them knew though, Lucas passed his test with flying colors and practically had great aim with an amazing shooter mark with his eyes closed.

Thursday came quick and Fowler stood there in front of Hank and Lucas with a proud expression. “I never have seen such accuracy or professional attitude, seems, well Connor.” he says looking over to Hank, “Where do you keep finding these guys Hank?”

Laughing lightly he shrugs, “It’s more like they find me on my own time, trust me.” he jokes.

Shaking his head Fowler reaches in his desk and grabs a badge and a gun in its holster. “Well then I must congratulate you, Lucas, do us proud.” he hands them over.

Nodding Lucas takes them both and clips them on his belt and under his jacket. “I will Captain.”

“You will be partnered with Hank for the meantime, but there is a good chance you might be partnered with someone else later.”

Lucas nods, “I understand Captain.”

“Good now get the fuck out of my office!” he yells at them, and Hank and Jeffery flips each other off.

When the door closes behind them Lucas brightens up with a huge smile and hugs Hank. Taken by surprise, it took a moment longer before he wraps his arms around Lucas, “Thank you, Lieutenant.” Lucas whispers.

“I did nothing, it was all you kid.” Hank laughs.

“Maybe you believed in me when no one did.” Lucas smiles at him.

“This emotion you feel proud, and I can guarantee you that I am feeling the same for you as well.”

“I like this feeling,” Lucas says.

Hank laughs again, “I do too, Son, I do too.”

…

Claiming Connor’s old desk, Lucas was looking over some old files trying to find a recent connection to the callers to Cyberlife, but ever since Cyberlife cut ties with him after the last message about Connor, he couldn’t tell what their next move is. Though they were waiting to make it since it's been a week since they have done anything.  
Hearing a groan from across him he notices that Hank seems irritated with this case and seems to be in a lot of stress. “Is there something that I can do for you to lower your stress?”

Shaking his head, “Nah you're alright kid, just can’t wait to get home and watch the recorded game that I missed the other day with you and Sumo.” he sighs.

Nodding in understanding, “I would like nothing more than to watch the basketball match with you tonight Lieutenant.”

With a pleased smile, Hank straightens up since he now has something to look forward to after work. Just then Fowler just got off the phone with a distress expression, when he opened his door, “Hank, Lucas I need you in my office now!”

Going back to groaning, Hank glares at the Captain, “This can’t wait until tomorrow Jeffery? We literally have ten more minutes until we are off the clock!”

Shaking his head, Jeffrey says, “It can't, please come to my office now!”

Now looking worried Hank gets up with Lucas, “He never says please, it must be really important.”

With them both inside and Fowler closing the door behind them, Fowler sits on his desk sharing a worried expression with Hank. “I just got a call from Canada's police force about a deviant case of manslaughter.”

Looking confused Hank asks, “So what does this have to do with us? Wrong country Jeffery!”

“Hank and Android called it in claiming he’s an RK800 with the number of 313 248 317 - 51. Hank, he's claiming to be Connor.” Jeffery explains.

The world went still for a moment, and Hank swears he is falling. “Where is he, Jeffery?”

“Hank…”

“GOD DAMN IT JEFFERY!!! WHERE IS MY SON!?” Hank screams at him.

“He is on a helicopter on his way to New Jericho. He is being life-flighted.”

“Life-flighted? WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN!?” he screamed.

Shaking his head, Jeffery doesn’t let Hank’s attitude affect him. “He is badly injured, they aren’t sure how much more time he gots.”

Storming out of the office with Lucas at his heels, Hank ran to his car, but was stopped by Lucas, “Please give me the keys Lieutenant.” Lucas asks him.

“I don’t get time for this kid, get out of my way!” he growls at Lucas.

“Your right, so don’t argue and give me the keys.” Lucas stood his ground.

Glaring at the android he digs in his pocket and hands them over before getting into the passenger’s side with Lucas behind the wheel. Deep down he knew Lucas made the right call and didn’t let Hank drive but right now all that was on his mind was to get to Connor as fast as possible.

Driving a bit over the speed limit but still, safely, Lucas got them there in records time. From above they see a helicopter coming down.

…

 ** _Earlier that day_** …

The police arrived not long after Connor called them, and gave them his statement, Finn and Cat did the same. Helping them load up the injured Androids onto a truck to be taken to a faculty that was being made for them, Connor and Finn did a lot for them, as well as much they possibly could do.

Two officers dragged the man that was the cause of all of this out of the stolen cursor and in the back of theirs. Connor was pleased with his and Finn’s good deeds that they did in less than twenty-four hours.

Though that feeling didn’t last long when screams were heard from the truck. Running to the truck Connor found a man strangling an Android who’s part of his head was missing and was completely confused about where he was. The android was thrashing around struggling against the officer trying to get free and the Officer being a complete idiot was trying to put him down as he tried to put a handcuff on him, and when the Android saw this he swung his arm that he was able to free and punched the officer, which the officer soon pulled out his gun pointing at the terrified android.

Jumping into action Connor climbed into the truck and stood in front of the officer and the android with the gun pointed to him already damaged the thirium pump. “Put your gun down!” Connor ordered the officer.

“That fucking plastic just assaulted an officer, move it, or you both will be eating a bullet!" the bigot cop glared down at Connor.

Finn seeing this screamed for his brother afraid for his brother getting even more hurt. The officer’s Captain heard the commotion and stepped forward, “What in God’s name are you thinking you’re doing Bash!” he yelled, “Get out of there and leave the scene now!”

Glaring still at Connor he lowered his gun and jumped out of the truck leaving Connor and the other scared Androids. Connor turns around and comforts the still stunned android and helps him sit down reassuring him he is safe before jumping from the truck too.

Finn runs to his brother’s side and looks over at Connor, “Are you alright brother?” he asks Connor.

Nodding Connor tries his racing heart, “Yeah I’m…” he tries to get out but he starts coughing and in his hand he caught thirium. Looking up at Finn with blood still pouring from his mouth and now nose, he sinks to the ground but Finn catches him in his arms falling him to the ground with his brother growing limp.

“SOMEONE PLEASE HELP!!!” he screamed

Medics came running to see what’s wrong but there wasn’t much they could do but check his vitals since they are similar to humans. “I don’t know what more I can do but give him thirium!” a female medic says up to her Captain.

“I need to get him to Detroit, please there are people there that can save him! Please help me get him there!”

The medics look at each other then back to the Captain. Nodding the Captain says, “Get them to the hospital, and have them ready for a life-flight to Detroit.”

Cat heard this and didn’t want to leave the brother’s side. “Please let me go with them,” she begs them and the captain nods,

“Yes take her too! NOW GO!!!”

Nodding the Medics pack Connor on a gurney and place him in the back of the ambulance. Calls were reached out to the hospital letting them know about the transfer.

…  
Rubbing his temples Markus was feeling tired and frustrated at the long-lasting meetings that he was flung to the next and then the next with very little rest. Sitting back on his couch in his own private quarters he finally thought he had a moment to himself just when a call came through and he groaned as if he was in pain before answering.

“Hello this is Markus Manfred,” he replies.

A voice that he thought he will never hear again came through, ‘‘Hello, Markus?”

Markus shot up from his chair, “Connor is that you?” he asks shakily,

“No, my name is Finn, but no time for that, get your best techs ready, the real Connor and I are coming in from Canada and are about to arrive there in thirty minutes and he is in critical condition,” Finn says.

Hearing the urgency of this android’s voice he knew there wasn’t enough time to ask questions. “I understand. We will be ready!”

The connection was lost and Markus worked fast connecting Simon letting him know that Connor is on his way and is in need of help and told Josh and North to be on the roof of the helicopter landing and be ready.

He had to let Hank and Lucas know now.

_**Next Chapter** _


	7. Never the Same

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I posted chapter seven yesterday, but yesterday I decided to combine Chapter 1 and chapter 2 into a longer one, so chapter 6 was yesterdays and now chapter 7 is the new one...
> 
> Love of God who all got that because this is confusing as hell man

The helicopter lands on the roof and both North and Josh hold their breath when they see the gurney being pulled out with a beaten up, broken Connor, covered in dried up thirium, dirt, and mud. Though they got an even bigger surprise when another RK800 that looks slightly different from Connor, but they could be twins, jumps out beside Connor.

The RK800 looks up to the two Androids with tears in his eyes holding onto the side of Connor’s gurney pleading, “Please help him! Save my brother!” causing North and Josh to snap out of it, and both jumped into action grabbing both sides of the gurney and leading him inside, throwing orders to the others as they made their way to Simon in the operation room.

Simon was ready, with Markus beside him both scrubbed in but they weren’t prepared for the condition that Connor was in. Looking down at his friend, Markus felt deep grief for the Android but shocked it off right away, because he wasn’t gone yet, they needed to be able to save him or at least try.

The RK800 came in to see if he could help with his brother’s recovery which shocked both Simon and Markus, “Hello my name is Finn, I’m Connor’s older brother.” he introduces himself to the leader and the head tech.

“Brother?” Markus asks, “You're the one that called me right?”

“Correct, and it’s a long story that can wait until my brother is out of the woods.” he says, “I have been updating my program to help and save Connor along the way here and ever since we first met. I can help!”

“Good, go scrub in Finn, I could use all the hands I can get,” Simon says with gratitude. Nodding Finn left and got ready to help his brother.

Hank came rushing into New Jericho with Lucas close to his side as North met them in the lobby. “Connor is with Simon getting ready for repairs,” she updated the Lieutenant.

“Can I see him first?” Hank asks her.

“Hank you must understand, that Connor, doesn’t look at himself. He is in bad shape.” she let him know.

“I don’t care please let me see him!” he roared.

Nodding North sent a message to Simon and Markus to let them know that she and Hank are coming up. Hank turns to Lucas and gives him a sad look. “You can stay here. You don’t need to see this Son,” he tells him.

“I know but I want to be there to see him too Hank, and be there for you too.” Lucas places a hand on the Lieutenant’s shoulder.

Nodding gratefully to have Lucas with him, North leads them to the floor to where Connor was. Opening the door for them, North stepped aside and waited for Hank to go first. Swallowing the bile in his throat, slowly Hank took a step forward into the bright white room where Conner waited on the Gurney in sleep mode, he looked like he was asleep. Two other Androids that were Simons helpers were cleaning him up and getting him ready to be repaired. Looking at the sponges in their hands Hank noticed there was a lot of thirium on them and the spoiled water below. Connor looks clean though from their help, but North was right, he doesn’t look like his Connor.

Tears falling again Hank runs his hand through Connor’s untamed curly hair looking sadly down at his Son. Bending down Hank places a kiss on his forehead whispering, “You are the most stubborn bullheaded living being I have ever met. Do not let this be your resting place Son and fight for your life. I will be here with Lucas when you wake up.”

Lucas hearing his name walks closer to his fellow RK800 looking down at his predecessor and seeing how broken and hopeless he looks brought tears to his eyes, remembering that this was his doing. He leans down and places his forehead to the older ones closing his eyes he whispers, “I am so sorry Connor, I hope you wake up so I can earn your forgiveness.”

Seeing this between them broke Hank’s heart. Placing his hands on Lucas’s shoulders he pulls him back in a hug, “Trust me when I say this, he has already forgiven you Son. Connor isn’t one to hold grudges.”

Nodding Lucas lets Hank pull them away and ready to leave the room when the door opens to be met face to face with the other RK800, which almost made Hank crumble at how closely he looks like Connor, more than Lucas does.

Surprised as well Finn was face to face with the RK900 that he and Connor were so determined to get back to and now facing his other brother a wave of happiness runs through him. “You must be Hank and RK900.” Finn starts, “I understand the confusion and I will tell you everything later, but right now I need to go save our brother,” he says while looking deeply into Lucas’s eyes, his hand on his shoulder. “Please wait outside.”

Nodding Lucas practically carries the shock ridden Hank out of the room and places him on the chairs outside of the room. Taking a deep breath Finn makes his way over to Simon and Markus looking between them. Nodding he motions to his brother, “Let’s get started.”

…

After two long hours, Finn walks out of the room all shaky and tired as he was running on fumes since he hasn’t rested since he got out of his sleeping chamber. Leaning against the wall Finn sinks to the ground with a sigh of relief. Lucas sees this and runs over to his side picking him up and placing him on the chair. “Are you alright?” Lucas asks. “Did everything go okay?”

Nodding Finn looks between Hank and Lucas, “He should be awake in an hour, Connor is going to be alright.”

Between a sigh and a cry, Hank was happy but still could stop their tears. He hugs Finn and Lucas, “He’s going to be okay boys.” he says.

Lucas couldn’t stop himself from crying and melt into Hank’s hug. Finn, however, was shocked about the group hug but was happy. Hank pulls away and looks to Finn, “Thank you for saving your brother’s life.”

“It’s my pleasure, my name is Finn by the way, I am the prototype from the RK800 line.” he introduces himself.

Laughing at the name Hank nods in agreement, “Well then your name suits you.”

Smiling proudly Finn says, “Thank you it was Connor who gave it to me.”

Shaking his head, “Of course he did,” he grumbles.

“My name is Lucas, Lieutenant Hank Anderson is the one named me,” Lucas speaks up and Finn looks at him knowingly.  
“Why do I have a feeling that name suits you well?” Finn asks.

“Oh because it does, trust me.” Hanks laughs, “Just like Connor gives his name justice too, You RK’s are all the same aren’t you?”

SHrugging Finn looks slightly confused, “I wouldn’t know. I’ve been asleep for two years and woke up two days ago.”

Shocked that this new Hank looks sadly to Finn, “For two years?”

Nodding Fin says, “Let me tell you everything up to this point.”

…

Cat being abandoned by the brothers was being checked up by other Androids who were kind to her and offering her some clothes that would fit her model. “We will get a room ready for your stay Cathrine.” a girl on AX400 tells her name, Serra.

“Thank you,” she whispers.

Nodding Serra leaves the room only to be entered by Finn. He does his goofy grin as he spots her. Sighing, happy to see the younger Android Cat gets up and hugs him, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to leave you behind. Connor needed repairs right away and I was needed.” he explains.  
“Don’t be, I understand that your brother means everything to you. I don’t mind being left behind,” she says but looks sadly away for a moment. “I am used to it by now.”

His smile fades and he looks worried for her. Placing a hand on her chin making her look up at him he shakes his head, “Did I leave you alone in the gas station?” he asks, and she shakes her head no, “Did I leave you behind in Canada?” with tears falling free she shakes her head again, “Did I leave you behind here in New Jericho?” Bursting out crying she grabs hold of his clean shirt and buries her face in his chest. “I will always come back and find you Cat, my brother might mean the world to me, but so do you. You are the second person I met since I was woken up and I am grateful for your stubborn, pouty mouth attitude, I will take it all if that means I can keep you by my side.”

Nodding her head she looks up at Finn, “You mean the world to me to Finn. Not only did you save me from the monster, but you saved me from myself.” she reaches up and pecks him on the lips shocking Finn to the core. She pulled away looking for a reaction from him, but Finn doesn’t know what to do, or how to react. Instead, he just smiled and hugged her which she accepted.

…

Slowly Connor opens his eyes being met in a small room with the walls painted in a bright white but thank goodness no lights were on, so the room was dim. Taking a well needed deep breath Connor rolled over a bit to look into the rest of the room to find Hank sitting next to him who was smiling with tears in his eyes. Connor smiles sleepily and he whispers, “Hello Hank.”

Laughing softly Hank grabs Connor’s hand. “Hey Son.” he whispers back, “Welcome back to the living.”

Looking a little confused Connor asks, “Did I die?” he asks.

Shaking his head, “No Finn made damn sure you didn’t go anywhere.” Hank answers. “Is just…” he starts but stops for a pregnant pause.

“What is it, Hank?” Connor pushes him to go on.

With a shaky breath, Hank continues, “Lucas… the RK900 was told by Cyberlife that you had a day before you shut down, that was a week ago Connor. He and the rest of us believed that you were dead.”

Nodding in understanding. “I apologize, Hank, I was in a place where there wasn’t any way to connect to the network out there. They also removed my LED, and with the lack of Thirium, even when replenished it was hard and besides I believe we were being followed or at least listened to y Cyberlife, so I was risking a lot when I reported the manslaughter back in Canada, but now I do believe that Cyberlife is aware that I am back in Detroit.”

Anger has risen in Hank, “Finn already caught us all up on your little adventure.” he growls, “That fucking Cyberlife is going to pay what they did to you and the others.”

Connor raised an eyebrow, “Others?” he asks, “Hank did something happen while I was gone?”

Shaking his head Hank just forces a smile on not wanting to tell Connor about the murders from old Cyberlife tech. “Only that you missed the long-ass speech from the president about you being free and all that.”

Surprised by the news Connor smiles brightly, “Markus did it? We are truly free?”

Nodding Hank pats Connor on the shoulder, “I’ve got a surprise back at home for the three of you, but it will take a little longer, but hopefully when you do get out of here it will be ready.”

“The three of us?” Connor asks.

Laughing Hank shakes his head, “You didn’t think Finn is claiming that you, Lucas and Finn are now officially brothers.”

Laughing too Connor was happy that Finn was beside his now new and younger brother. “So Lucas huh?” Connor smirks, “Did he glitch and give himself that name, or did you give it to him?”

Throwing his head back Hank groans, “Mother fucking God, you are all the same! Even fucking Markus!” he shakes his head playfully glaring at Connor, “Smartass.”

Laughing even harder Connor caused himself to cough. Hank stopped laughing along and got up and went to Connor’s side helping him sit up with a worried face. Connor’s monitor spiked for a moment, causing a tech to run inside and run to Connors’s side. Connor, however, waves them off as he settles down and lays back in his pillows still slightly prodded up. “I’m fine,” he reassures them, “My tubing is just a little dysfunctional as myself healing and system accepts the repairs.”

The Tech grabs the tablet next to her and looks over it seeing over Connors’s system. “Run a self-diagnosis for me, Connor,” she instructs him.

Doing as she asked Connor responds with:

“Thirium pump: running at sixty-seven present and raising.

Thirium pump regulator: running at seventy-eight percent and rising

Unit #2886: compatible

Thirium levels: eighty-six percent.

All other units running at full capacity.”

Nodding the tech seems pleased with the results. However, Hank looks worried not liking those numbers. “The thirium pump is his heart right?” he asks. “Why is it so low?”

“Compared to yesterday it’s much better and his self-healing will make it all better over time, that’s why he needs to stay here under our careful watch making sure it all goes smoothly.”

“What was it yesterday?” he asks.

“His thirium Pump was at a twelve capacity while his Thirium pump regulator was nonexistent until his tubing and heart were all fixed.”

Understanding how close he was to lose Conor on the table, made Hank feel dizzy. He looks over at Connor who was tired and about to go on static mode. His face softens when he sees a sleep yawn escape from Connor and his eyes slowly shut again. Leaning down he kisses him on the forehead before joining the Tech out of the room and to stretch his legs.

…

Lucas sat on the railing on the roof of Jericho looking at the city in front of him, feeling lost. He rubbed his hands together leaving his mind blank. Don’t get him wrong, when he found out that Connor was not only alive, but continue to live, it was as if boulders upon boulders of guilt was lifted, but when he says Connor still in the bed and will continue to be bedridden for two days, it brought only more feeling he felt, but not only to himself, but towards Cyberlife, Hank, Finn, and Connor, all which he doesn’t understand, and when he digs to find out what it is he glitches telling him he is showing no signs of deviancy… that he nothing more than… a machine.

“Before Connor was kidnaped by Cyberlife, I once found him in the same position as you are right on, but instead on a bridge ready to jump off.” a PL600 name Simon says to him from behind. Lucas turns slightly to listen to the other. "He might not be admitted to it now or even then, but he had trouble understanding emotions and accepting his deviancy. He might still have those troubles to do it even now.”

Looking as if he lost completely he looks away and gloomy down to the ground that was hundreds of feet below him, “Then what should I, something that has no chance of Deviancy do if the one who was programmed to become one eventually, can’t even cope with his?” he says in defeat. “I have no hope of overcoming this.”

Shaking his head Simon leans against the railing next to Lucas, “I didn’t say that because even now when I watched Connor talk to Hank when he woke up, I saw a big difference in him. I saw happiness in his eyes and brightness in his smile, even though he was half asleep. I believe when Connor met Finn, it brought all of these emotions out of him that he was missing, and with him back with Hank and Finn still by his side he is truly becoming something more, or rather someone more than who he was when he was here before.”

“I think I understand,” Lucas agrees, “But when I am around Hank or even Connor and Finn I feel nothing but sadness and guilt. Don’t want to continue to feel this way. And no one else can help me when they try. I don’t think I can break free like the others.”

Simon shrugs, “Maybe you're right, but only because you're not the same as the others, not only are you the most advanced model there is to date, but you are also programmed with stuff I never saw in any other android, You have firewall over firewall over a firewall. Its insanity that they made you with.”

“Then what should I do?”

Looking deeply into his eyes Simon smiles, “Find a different porch, try something else, be around someone else, try to find help and look for that other person who will help you break free.” he says before leaving Lucas alone to think over what he said.

Thinking for a moment longer Lucas just thought of a possibility and a small smile fell on his face but another type of sadness when he thinks about Hank and how he might take this, but this time this sadness was… different.

He calls the number he finds on the internet and gets an answer on the first ring. “Hello you are calling Kamski residence, my name is Chloe, how may I help you today.”

“Yes hello, my name is Lucas, model RK900 number 313 248 317 - 87. May I please speak to Mr. Elijah Kamski?” he asks politely

“Yes, one moment please.”

…

After a long day, Hank was kicked out of Jericho to go and get some sleep at home. He offered to take Finn with him but Finn wanted to stay by his brother’s side and promised the Lieutenant he would also charge for the night. He sends a text to Lucas to find out the other was already back at the house. Making his way alone he parks the Oldsmobile into the house to see the lights whereon.

Walking inside he was met with Sumo and Hank pats the loyal dog on the head before going down the hallway to find two things, one Connor’s room was back to normal with all of Connor’s belongings back and Lucas packing a bag.

“Wow Lucas just because Conner is back doesn’t mean I am kicking you out Son, hell we can even move to make more room for all of us.” Hank tries and stops the Android.

Still packing however he does lookup with the worried expression, “I understand that Hank and just because Connor is back, isn’t the reason for this bag. I am going to go seek help from someone who believes they can break away my firewalls to let me become a full deviant.”

“Wait for what?” Hank asks both worried and happy for him. “Well, that’s great but it doesn’t mean you have to leave for it, Lucas.”

“No, it does Hank. Cyberlife knows Connor is back, and it's a matter of time that they will try and use me to others hurt him or Finn, or even you Hank, and I can’t risk it.” Lucas moves close to Hank, “I respect you and thankful you took me in even after what I’ve done, but I can’t risk it! I can't risk my brother's lives because I am here under the same roof! I can't risk the only figure I’ve met that I could consider as a father figure.”

Hank was crying for the hundredth time today as he pulled Lucas into a tight embrace. “I am both proud and happy for you Son, and I hope that one day you will be able to come home.”

Returning the hug Lucas melts into it, “I promise you that I will find my way back to you guys and hopefully as a deviant too. I already requested time off for both you and me for a family emergency. Though mine will be longer, you’ve only got the next week.”

Groaning Hank mumbles, “Fucking Jeffery busting my balls.”

“Please take care of both Connor and Finn for me until I return, and I promise I will stay in touch until I can come back.”

Nodding with a sniffle Hank wipes tears from his eyes free of the tears. Calling a taxi Lucas and Hank make it out of the house, Lucas says goodbye to Sumo and hugs Hank one last time before climbing into the taxi and disappearing into the night leaving Hank alone in the house.

Sighing Hank gets back inside and looks around the place he sees the place bear and empties without anyone here. But then he thinks of Connor and now Finn who now no doubt wants to stick by his brother’s side and Lucas who is planning to move back when he is better. Hank looked around his small home and decided that this home was indeed too small for them, and it was time to move on from these walls and make new memories in a new one.

_**Nest Chapter** _


	8. Family

Walking down the long hallways of New Jericho Markus, decided to go and check up on Connor, at four in the morning. He couldn’t sleep, he can’t focus on his work, and his painting looks dull to him. He can’t think of anything other than the welfare of Connor, so deciding to give his mind a rest he was going to go see how he was doing.

Going into the medical wing Markus looks around for a tech to be pointed to Connor’s room. Walking past rooms and he spots someone in one of the rooms, he looks in for a split second but stops in his tracks to spot that it was indeed Connor who was sitting up in his bed and looking out the window to the still night sky.

Slowly Markus knocks on the door before letting himself in. Connor, however, didn’t turn to greet him, All Connor continued to do was stare out the window. “I couldn’t sleep.” he whispers, “Everything is just becoming too much.”

“You want to talk about it,” Markus asks Connor, taking a seat on the end of his bed waiting patiently for Connor to answer.

“So many things changed these few months, and now everything is the only going to change again after I found Finn and Lucas.” Connor explains, He finally looks at Markus with tears in his eyes, “I don’t know if I can do this, be the brother they need me to be. To be the Son that Hank longs for. To be your friend and supporter that you expect from me.”

Staying silent for a moment Markus nods, “That does sound a lot.” Markus ends up agreeing. “But change is good, but only in small amounts and slowly. But it has happened to you in a week, and the only advice I can give you is just to take it a day at a time.”

“A day at a time? That sounds convoluted and long.” Connor sighs.

“It is, and it will be, but live for those long moments and let your heart guide you.” Markus smiles.

For a moment Connor stairs at Markus before bursting out laughing, “Let my heart guide me?” he quotes him, “Markus I think this peaceful leader has gotten too deep into your program.”

Laughing as well Markus rubs the back of his neck, “Yeah I think your right. If a piece had a form it would be falling out of my mouth every time I open it.”

Calming down before he started to cough again, “Thanks, Markus.”

…

Arriving at Jericho's front doors, Hank was met with Finn and Cat who was sitting there under one of the fake trees off to the side talking and laughing. For a second Hank was about to mistaken Finn for Connor, but when he saw the light brown hair and blue eyes, he knew right away it was Finn. Finn also noticed Hank at the same time smiling over at the older man, before saying something to Cat before getting up and jogging over to Hank.

“Good morning, Lieutenant, how was your night?” Finn greeted him kindly.

“It was a rough one,” Hank admits, “But for fuck sakes kid just call me Hank, don't follow into your brother's footsteps. They are very much aware they are driving me nuts with the Lieutenant crap.”

Nodding in understanding Finn took note of it, “I will keep that in mind. However, if you're here to see Connor, I am afraid he is an examination at the moment and won't be out until later this afternoon.”

“I am already caught up thanks to Markus, but I didn't come here to see Connor right now, I’ll visit him later, I came to see you.” Hank smiles down at Finn, “Want to take a drive with me so we can talk in private, I promise to bring us back safely in time to see Connor before they start kicking people out of there for the night.”

“I think that’s a great idea, I haven't had a moment to get to know you yet. All I got about you is from what Connor has told me and what I’ve seen from his memories.” Finn agrees.

“Is your friend over there going to be okay?” Hank asks, pointing to Cat.

Finn nods. “Yes, Cathrine was just about to leave to accompany other fellow female Androids to go shopping for a wardrobe for her and the soon new arrivals.”

“Jees you also talk like a computer.” Hank mumbles

Finn looks down as if he was hurt or even offended. “I apologize… I mean I’m sorry. I don't have a lot of experience in talking with others, other than Connor and Cat.”

Realized he hurt the Android Hank mutters, “Shit, I’m sorry kid. To be honest I have a lot of experience in talking to people and I still suck at it, even with my fucking age. I’m sorry kid, you take your time finding your voice, and if anyone tells you other whys, then fuck them.”

Finn the smirks, “Alright then, Fuck you Hank.” before laughing under his breath.

Pausing for a moment realizing that Finn just made a joke he rubs his eyes and groans, “Great you all are smartass’s.” he grumbles, “Get in the fucking car before I leave your ass.”

“But my ass is attached to me, surely you mean to take all of me rather than just my ass.” Finn continues.

“FOR FUCKS SAKES YOU'RE THE WORST ONE!”

…

They stayed silent for a moment before Hank started them off, “Lucas left last night to go and get help.”

Turning to Hank with hurt eyes, Finn looks like he was about to cry. “He is gone?”

Shaking his head, Hank says, “Not forever, just until he can figure out this deviant shit. He believes it isn’t safe for him to be around you or Connor since there is a pretty good chance that Cyberlife is aware you and Connor are in Detroit, but he promised he will be coming back after his deviancy.”

“I don't understand,” Finn whispers, “I don't understand anything. I don't understand how this all happened, like why did they kidnap Connor, to begin with, and why use Lucas to do their dirty work? What did my brothers do to deserve this? What did I do to deserve to be locked away in a restless sleep all my life, to only using me to cocoon Connor when they broke his to a point where he was dying.”

Not sure what answer he could give to the young-minded Android, all Hank could do was place a comforting hand on Finn’s back, before saying, “If us humans had the answers for our worst mistakes and our flaws, we wouldn't be making them as much as we do now kid. All we can do is be there for the ones we care about.”

Finn looks to Hank, “Do you care for my brothers?”

“I care for all three of you. I care for Connor, because he showed me there was hope for this world after for so long I wanted to leave it, I care for Lucus because he should me that there was hope in those who are at their lowest, and fighting for what's right still.” he smiles down at Finn, “I care for you because you show me that there was hope in those who are just pure and good, have hope in those whom we haven't known for long and yet they are determined to care for others.”

Silently Finn starts to cry, “Does that mean I am part of your family?”

Hanks chuckles a bit, “Kid even if Connor dies that night, and you came out and delivered us the bad news I would have taken you home with us and treat you as if you were me the fourth son as Connor and your other brothers would have wanted me to do.”

“Even though you hardly know me?”

“You hardly even know yourself Finn, but Connor and I will help you and when Lucus comes back I am sure he would too,” Hank reassures him.

…

Days pass and everyday Hank would use them to Spend time with Finn while Connor was in testing, and when it came to the time where Connor is back in his room both Hank and Finn would be there to greet him, Unfortunate Hank did have to share the news of Lucas disparate which did bring Connor’s mood down for a while, but at the same time, he was understanding.

Back at the house, Finn did start to stay with Hank after the surviving Androids back from Canada came to Detroit and stayed in New Jericho tower, and they were running out of room for him to stay there. But in the morning arriving at the tower with Hank, Finn would go and help repair the injured, to where he was now training under Simon to become a full-fledged Technician and work there at the tower. Even Simon was ready to step down as the Head Tech to let Finn be since Finn is much more advanced than him.

Even with a few minor steps backs causing him to stay than originally planned Connor was making great progress and was soon to be released but still on bed rest, and another half of a month before he could apply to the DPD, but Jeffery promised Connor a spot once he gets better.

Hank has other things he has been working on, taking advantage of his week off from work, with the help of Jeffrey and Markus, Hank gots the paperwork all done and together to where it should be mailed to the new house on time when Connor is released. Also, the mention of a new house, with the Help of Finn, and even Lucas, after Hank shared his ideas to them they both agreed and helped look for a new home that has enough room for all of them, even for Lucas when he was ready to come back.

However, it was Lucas who found this large house that was two stories high with a basement, five rooms, enough for the four of them and an extra for a visitor, A large back yard for Sumo and a pool for hot days, that they all were excited for. Hank fell in love with the house and put an offer down for it, and the next day, thanks to his position in the DPD Hank was able to pick up the keys.

Then came the day where they were moving into the house, the next few days Markus, Simon, and Josh made an excuse for a meeting somewhere on the other side of town to be able to come and help them when Finn let it slip to Simon once during work. Even Lucas took that day to come and help with Chloe who was excited to get out for a while. When Finn saw Lucas, right away without thinking he ran to him and gave the younger android a hug which surprised them all, but to their even bigger surprise, Lucas hugs him back with what seems to be a happy smile which just melted Hank’s heart knowing he was doing the right thing.

In a day they were able to move everything to the new house and with his two boys by his side, Hank grabbed a few last things that were around the house, like a few books and the picture of Cole. Hank says goodbye to the house that he once though as going to be his grave, but now with a new family, never leaving his old one behind Hank lets go and gets in the car next to Lucas who was driving with Finn, Sumo, and Chloe in the back and they drive off down the street to their new home, to there new beginning.

They in Connor’s words, “Accomplished their mission” even without Connor knowing what was going on in the background, and when it came to the day where Connor was released, once again an excuse of another meeting, Markus, North, Simon, and Josh were gone and didn't see him off, but with the help of Finn, hank and a few techs they got Connor into the passenger's side of Hank’s car. Saying goodbye to those who were taking care of him while his stay at Jericho Connor, Hank and Finn made their way to Home. But to Connor’s surprise, they did go in the direction but they were on a different street, a much nicer street at that. Pulling the car into the new driveway Hank smirks as he watches the confusion set into Connor's face.

“Are we visiting someone?” Connor asks.

“No kid we're not,”

“Well do we at least know who lives here Hank?” Connor stares at him.

Hank finally laughs, “You better kid, because we live here.”

“Wait what?” Connor didn't register for a moment, “But why?”

“Are you kidding me? There is no way in hell all four of us and a huge dog could live in that tiny house any longer, I’m an old man Con, I’m not giving up my space or bed for anyone.”

“All four of us?” Connor continues to be confused, “You're letting Lucas and Finn stay with us?”

“There your brothers Connor, I’m not going to just abandon them.”

Smiling brightly Connor reaches over and hugs Hank, “Thank you so much, Hank, you have no idea how much this means to me!”

Finn gets out and opens the passenger's side and helps Connor out as well, Hank joins them and goes to open the front door, right away Connor could hear a very exciting Sumo in the house, and his new LED he had installed started to glow brighter blue, because he hasn't seen that big ball of fluff in a long while.

The door opens and Hank lets Connor and Finn in first to be met, with a house full of guests shouting, “WELCOME HOME CONNOR!!!”

Throwing his hands over his mouth Connor started to cry as he was becoming overwhelmed with emotions, but all good ones. Finn wraps his arms around his brother trying to comfort him and Hank starts to rub his back letting Connor cry it out. “I can't believe I am home,” Connor whimpered out when he was able to get it under control. “It came to being close to dying this time.”

“Knowing you, you probably told death off,” Markus jokes.

“He’s right,” says Hank, “You're the most stubborn bullheaded android there is. I mean all of you RK’s are, but you take the cake Connor.”

“Danger magnet much?” Finn mumbles causing everyone to laugh, having Finn become embarrassed.

…

The night went on without a hitch. Lucas, Finn, and Connor caught up, though Lucas couldn't look Connor in the eye without saying how sorry he was, repeating Hank’s word, telling Lucas it wasn't his fault, that it was all Cyberlife’s which hearing those words, out of Connor’s mouth it helped a lot, it made Lucas feel that there was truly hope for him out there.

Even at one point Connor and Finn were on the couch making fun of Lucas who was hitting on Chloe from across the room. Hank caught the laughing and pointing at their younger brother and ask's, "What's so funny over there you two?"

"Oh nothing," Finn tried to hide his laugh.

'It's just that we can feel the love in the air is all." Connor says behind his hand covering his laughing.

Confused Hank looks over to Lucas and Chloe who clearly heard them and blushing like crazy, Hank turns back to Connor and Finn, and Connor could hold his laughter in any longer and almost rolled off the couch as he clutched his stomach, while Finn had his back to them with his arms wrapped around his waist making smooches sounds and wiggling left to right. Finally getting it Hank turns back to Lucas and Chloe who were now hiding their faces before muttering, "I'm going to kill them and this time their not coming back!"

Shacking his head Hank decided to back out of this one grumbling, "Smartass's, the lot of them are all Smartass's."

The night was coming to an end and everyone started to leave Anderson's residence one by one, but before Lucas and Chloe left, Hank asked them to stay a little bit after, which Lucas agreed to. Hank motioned the three bodies into the living room, while Chloe offered to take Sumo outside to go potty. Sitting on his recliner across from the three of them. “The surprise isn't ending here, I’ve got something for all three of you now and they came this afternoon,” Hank explains. From the table next to his chair Hank pulls out three large envelopes and gives them the one with their name on it.

Sharing a look for a moment Connor went first and opened his, to find paperwork showing a certification and ID along with adoption papers. On them and the ID it said, Anderson .H. Connor or in other words, Connor Henry Anderson, Hank not only adopted him but gave him his name. Seeing what it was both Finn and Lucas opened their nest. Lucas papers said Lucas Bryan Anderson, and Finn’s said Finn Cole Anderson, which made all three of their LED’s circle yellow and blue.

“You gave me your son's name?” Finn finally breaks the silence.

“You all have parts of the Andersons family name, My name is Henry Lucas Anderson,” he shares a look with Lucas, “And my father's name was Lucas Cole Anderson and his father Was Henry, so on and so forth. It’s tradition to pass on our names to our sons. I wanted all of you to have a part of our family's name.”

New tears came to Connor’s eyes. “You adopted us, all three of us?”

“As I told you, Connor, I am not leaving them behind, and I already planned to adopt you before I met Lucas and Finn but when they came into our lives I knew I couldn't leave them behind.” Hank continues, “You are all my sons and I love all of you.”

Getting up both Finn and Connor, while pulling Lucas along and sharing a group hug with Hank. Their small little family.

**_Next Chapter_ **


	9. Shocking

Stepping out of the Oldsmobile with Hank, Connor made a quick scan of their surroundings, to find only police officers and fellow detectives investigating the crime scene. Feeling satisfied Connor got into step with the Lieutenant as they met Bill who was writing down notes and answering radio calls. Looking up to find Hank he smiles, “Evening Hank,” he greets his old friend. He turns and smiles at Connor, “It's nice to find you back Sergeant Anderson.” he teases Connor with his new name and title.

“It’s still Connor.” Connor looks away with a slight blush.

“What do you get for us?” Hank cuts in.

“The same,” Bill went back to formalities. “A sign of shock collars and both were prototypes just like the other three cases.”

Nodding Hank went into the house with Corner not far behind, He was met with both Chris and Tye who was already packing up his equipment. Looking up, a huge smile spreads across Tye’s face as he spots Anderson's.

Getting up he wipes his hands on his pants before offering it to Connor, “It’s a pleasure to meet the former Deviant Hunter in the flesh!” he says before stopping for a moment. “I mean all electronic parts and bio components” he clears his throat.

Ginning Connor shakes his hand, “You must be the Tech that Fowler told me about this morning.”

“Yup!” Tye pulls his hand away and places his hands on his hips puffing out his chest with pride, “That would be me, just call my Tye, man, not one for formals.”

Snorting Connor nods, “Sounds just fine to me.” before he turns his attention to the crime scene. Connor scans the victim’s eyes to find their names were Jessica and Sam both former sex bots back from the now-closed Eden club. Checking both backgrounds, both live in separate apartments from opposite sides of Detroit. It was very unlikely they knew about each other’s new life or even knew about the other at all as the Traci name Sam disappeared a year before Jessica was activated, and Jessica’s activation was only a week before the android revolution and wasn’t freed until the president announced the new freedom for their kind and all of the shutdown production for all sexbots clubs.

“They have no connection to each other, and it’s unlikely they knew each other before the murder.” Connor lets Hank know about his discoveries. “Both did work for the Eden Club but at different times, and Sam disappeared before Jessica’s activation, which could be that Sam deviated and went to look for Jericho or been out here all on her own before our people's freedom.”

“So a possibility of kidnapping on the eve of the murder,” Hank took note, “But that gives us no clue on who could have done this.”

“Maybe not, but Sam did have a roommate. Twenty-four-year-old Hispanic female name Breanna Ezpenoza, who reported Sam missing two days ago, and both Sam and Ms, Ezpenoza has a restraining order on a caucasian male, thirty years old, the name Frank Smith.”

“Anything about this Frank Smith?” Hank asks.

“Two accounts of battery and three assaults. Even a known red-ice user. Lost his job a year ago from a former Technician from Cyberlife.” Connor does a full background check.

“Cyberlife, you don't say huh?” Hank smirks at a possible lead. “Well have Reed and Chris pick this punk up while you and I both deliver the news and question Breanna Ezpenoza.”

* * *

After a quick lunch, Hank let Fowler know what they were up to and caught him up to date with the progress of the case, which Fowler was impressed with, only giving him another reason to be glad that Connor was back on the force.

With an argument and accusing war between Hank and Reed, to be ended with a scolding from Fowler, Reed and Chriss went to go pick up the suspect that was at their work at the moment. Smith worked at a gas station just down the road. Hank and Connor, however, had a long way to go to get to the other side of Detroit.

The ride was silent for a moment but not awkward, but Hank must have gotten fed up with the silence and slipped in one of his CDs before banging his head to the rhythm to the song that was playing, which of course was metal. Connor, however, was starting to get into his taste of music, and even though he finds Hank’s preference a bit too rambunctious he still enjoys listening to Knights of the Black Death at times, mostly just when Hank plays it for them to listen to.

This time it was different because Connor was busy with analyzing and constructing the data and clues he gathered in the crime scene and comparing them to those that Hank gathers in absent. All he knows a possible ex-worker from Cyberlife is the possible murder, which could be a case of revenge for losing their job or a possible Android Bigot act for their hatred of the newly free Androids. Either way, it wasn't good and it's only leading to a serial case of murders. Fifteen deaths in total. Most were murdered in pares in one of the victim’s homes, even if the other didn't know the other, which also brings another possibility of kidnapping. Though a handful did have a history or live together, or even work together.

All murders were done by one thing to all the prototypes that were the victims, and it was a shock collar that was embedded in their skin of all prototypes. It was worrisome since he knows not only is Connor one but so is Markus, which could cause them to become victims if this suspect is making a list.

“I can hear you think out loud kid, what's on your mind?” Hank finally speaks up.

Connor grins, “Well we wouldn't want that since my mind can race faster than a modern supercomputer, which could also make your mind go into shock.”

Shaking his head Hank whispers, “Smartass,” before he glares at the young Android. “Stop changing the subject kid and spit it out already?”

Swallowing the lump in this throat Connor realized that Hank wasn't going to let this go that easily this time. “I am just…” thinking for a moment for the right word. “Worried, about Markus.”

Raising an eyebrow Hank goes back to focusing on the road. “Elaborate,” he orders Connor using his Lieutenant voice.

“Both Markus is also a prototype and the only one of his models,” Connor explains. “Not only is he the leader of the Deviants, but the soul reason that Cyberlife is going out of business, and continuing to tear them down.”

Silent for a moment Hank decides to ask, “What about you boys? You, Lucas, and Finn?”

“Lucas is the finished product of me, and Finn is the beta, both of them are safe because neither of them would have the collar.” he treasures Hank.

“But not you.”

Nodding Connor lets him know, “Yes I have the collar, and it’s very painful.”

Almost stomping on the breaks Hank wasn't prepared for that answer, “You’ve been shocked before?”

Silent again Connor thinks back to those days before his first mission. Nothing but painful experiments, to where he almost shut down multiple times. Rubbing his neck self-conscious Connor turns his head away from Hank saying, “I rather not talk about that.”

Hank notices him rubbing the neck and the small light shows that Connor’s LED was giving, going blue yellow red back to blue. “It’s alright Son tell me when you're ready.”

Connor shakes his head, “I am not sure if I will ever be ready to tell someone, none the less you about my time in Cyberlife.” Not wanting to push the subject any further Hank, and Connor went back to being silent and listening to the music that was playing.

* * *

The apartment building that was registered under the victim's name came into view. Stepping out of the car both Hank and Connor made their way up the stairs to the second floor. Connor did a quick scan of the place not getting anything that was suspicious, but something still had Connor at full attention, and on his guard. Something didn't feel right about this place to Connor but didn’t know how to voice it to Hank.

Hank, however, didn't waste any time and knocked on the door to the apartment. They waited for a moment but no one came to the door. Hank tried again calling out this time saying, “Ms. Ezpenoza are you home? It’s the DPD we need to ask a few questions.”

Connor scanned the apartment and noticed no one was inside, or at least that’s what his heat signature scanner said. Not trusting it though, Connor went to the single window that was beside the window and peeked inside looking around the living room, that when Connor spotted an arm that was peeking out of a backroom hiding the rest of the body behind the frame.

Quickly Connor pulls out his gun and pushes Hank out of the room before busting the door open with a swift kick. Hank was quick too and with his gun ready he stepped in from behind Connor to have his back. With another quick sweep of the apartment, but to find nothing else, so quickly he moved to the body that was in the kitchen. Scanning the corpse of Ms.Espinoza, he noticed her death was recent, as fifteen and twenty-five seconds before they arrived recently. Looking around the house once more Connor scanned the entire apartment top to bottom not trusting his results. Something seemed off about the area and seemed as if Hank and Connor, other than poor Breanna, weren't alone.

Getting up raising a finger to his lips Connor sends a message to Hank’s phone which the Lieutenant looks suspicious to the android he takes his phone out and read, “We aren't alone, call in for back up.” Looking back to Connor Hank nods and steps out of the living room to call in the homicide and call in for backup. Connor, however, did not follow him out, instead, he got up and looked around the apartment for a possible hiding place where the suspect could be hiding in or if they did leave, a possible excitement they might have taken.

Going to the front door Connor scans the floor right outside of the door to only find footprints of both him and Hank and possible Breanna’s as their her size, but also one of an unfamiliar print leading in the house, but they never tracked back out, which means they could have possibly have come this way. Going back into the house Connor tried for a close window but noticed it was sealed shut, and with obversion, so where the others and none were broken into which means with there being no back door, and no possible way of they going through the front, and all the windows are sealed shut, Connor was right being that the suspect still being in the house.

Looking round Corner goes into the bathroom searching high and low in the in all room, and finding nothing Connor came to the last room which could have been the one where Sam must have resided in while living here. With his gun still drawn Connor takes a step back for a moment before placing a hand in the doorknob and twisting it as slow as possible but only it to be burst open by an unseen force on the other side and Connor was met with something ramming into him knocking him off of his feet. Before being able to react and get back up Connor looks up to find a man, Frank Smith to be more exact pointing a gun to his forehead.

Scared for the soon death, sent a cold dread and fear through Connor causing him to freeze on spot. The idea of never seeing Hank or Finn again, or never getting the chance to form a relationship with Lucas caused Connor to shed a few tears, but the man did something he never expected. He pulled the gun away from Connor and placed it under his chin before giving Connor one more look and said in a hushed voice but Connor caught it all, and he heard, “This isn't over, plastic. It’s only just beginning.” just when he pulled the trigger and fired a bullet into his head splattering blood all over Connor who sat there on the floor in shock.

Hank heard the fire and raced back inside feeling like an idiot for leaving Connor all alone in the house. With his gun raised, he went into the house and searched, which didn't take long since Connor was found in the hallway with a body in front of him. Hank was about to panic when he saw blood on Connor and realized it was red, not blue. “Connor!” he called out to him, being careful not to step on the body he got over to Connor and pull him up so he could look over him. “Are you hurt? What happened?”

Shaking his head Connor whispers, “He had the jump on me, he had his gun pointed on me but he turned it on himself saying, “It wasn't over, it’s just beginning,” before shooting himself in the head.”

Shaking his head but relieved that Connor was okay, but still, in shock, Hank asks, “Do you want to get out of here? Back up should be here soon, but after that, we should get you cleaned up and back to the station to get a report.”

“I will give you my memory core of this event for evidence,” Connor assures him. “But I would like it very much to get his blood off of my person.”

Nodding Hank helps Connor around the body before leading him outside to the car. Just in time sirens were heard off in the distance and petrol cars came around the corner. Even Gavin’s car came into view. Stepping out of his car Gavin spots Hank helping Connor into the car that was covered in blood. Not wanting to say anything that was on his mind, because the Lieutenant was quiet which means he is angry. Deciding to choose his next words carefully Gavin says, “We couldn't find Frank Smith. I tried to call you but you didn't answer your phone.”

“He’s inside.” Hank grumbles, “He got the jump on Connor and almost shot him but then committed suicide right in front of Connor instead.”

Nodding Gavin took note before saying, “Take Tin Can and get yourselves cleaned up, I let Fowler know you will be around the Present letter for your statements.”

Not needed to be told twice, especially by a dipshit Hank gets in behind the wheel and drives off leaving Gavin behind to clean up the mess with Chris. Hank and Connor made it home in record time and right away not wanting to talk or be asked questions, Connor gets out of the car and marches into the house passed Finn, who had the day off, and into the bathroom.

However, it didn't pass Finn when his younger brother was covered in human blood. He gets up from the couch and follows his brother up the stairs to the shared bathroom he and Connor share but before he could ask what happened Connor already shut the door leaving Finn confused and worried for his brother. Hank, though, seemed to sense the distress of the other Android and followed his adopted son to the second floor and placed a hand in Finn’s shoulder motioning over his shoulder to follow him back to the living room.

Hesitantly Finn did as Hank wanted and went back downstairs and sat on one of their sofa’s waited for Hank to explain what happened and what was wrong with Connor. “I know he looks…” Hank thought for his words carefully not to scare Finn, “Terrible but he will be okay Finn. It was just a rough day for us is all.”

“Why is Connor covered in blood?” Finn asks.

“I-I can't tell you that one son, at least not yet since it’s still an active case still going on under investigation.” Hank explains, “But I can't at least tell you Connor didn't get hurt or hurt anyone, just another bad guy trying to get under our skin.”

Nodding, understanding why Hank was keeping things from him and not telling him everything, but grateful to find out that Connor was okay, or will be okay. “Are you guys done for the day?” Finn continues to question Hank.

“Not yet Son. After Connor gets cleaned up and takes a breather the both of us need to head to the station to give our statements and turn in our reports, but it shouldn't take more than two hours.”

In the shower, Connor leaned his head on the cold tiles of the shower wall, letting the streams of water run down his body taking the blood of Frank, with it. Letting his last words play in his head over and over again, like a broken record, and it bothered him because it felt like those words were meant for him and him alone. Which would mean two of things, one: the man knew who he was and Connor was indeed a target, or two: this isn't a rogue ex-employ act and Cyberlife is indeed behind all of these death’s and knew Connor would be put on the case, and there is always the third option, three: both one and two are combined, which could mean Cyberlife rehired Frank Smith to go on a killing spring, which could have both Markus and Connor on the list of victims and this could all be in an act to draw Connor out for unknown reasons.

A knock erupted on the bathroom door dragging Connor for his thoughts. “Connor, we’ve got to be going here soon, Fowler wants to talk to us in person.” Hank’s voice calls from the other side of the door.

“I will only be a moment longer, Hank,” Connor calls back quickly, washing up thoroughly before getting out again. Wrapping a towel around his waist Connor goes to his room and opens his closet and ready to grab his normal Cyberlife jacket to only stop himself and hates himself for wanting to go back to that jacket after what Cyberlife has put him and his family through. Instead, Connor grabs a black dress shirt and black jeans and his leather jacket before closing the closet door leaving the Cyberlife jacket behind in the dark.

Dressing quickly Connor slips on his shoes and goes downstairs to meet Hank who was also ready with his jacket and keys at hand. Telling his brother goodbye before heading out of the door with Hank leaving Finn alone again. Finn waited for them to return but true to his word’s Hank and Connor finally came back after two hours and thirty- five seconds. Connor wanted to be alone so he said goodnight to both his brother and Hank before climbing the stairs and making it to his room, stripping form his clothes Connor slips on a normal black t-shirt and some sweats, before plopping on his bed and covering his eyes with his arm.

He thought he closed his door but he heard the door slowly open and paws hit the carpet in the room and jump on the bed curling up against his legs. It was Finn who opened his door letting Sumo in the room. Slowly Finn made it to his brother's bed before sitting on the end of the bed petting the fr of their dog.

It took a moment but Connor but he did finally lift his arm and look up at Finn who was smiling down at him. “May I be here tonight?” Finn asks him.  
Not saying anything Connor moves over letting Finn slip into the bed under the covers they slipped in. Facing each other brown eyes meeting blue ones both went into sleep mode drifting into sleep.

Hank went to bed later that night but stopped to find Connor’s bedroom door open. Peaking in Hank spots both Finn and Connor asleep together in Connor’s bed facing each other melting the old man’s heart, knowing no matter what the brothers would have each other.

* * *

In Jericho the next day Connor sat on the examining table, having Simon hook him up to machines showing his vitals. Finn stood next to his brother while Hank was on the other side of the room looking all not to please with the situation at hand.

“Brother you don't have to do this!” Finn still resented this idea.

“I am not only a prototype but an advanced one at that Finn, If anyone can survive this it would be me, besides this wouldn't be my first time with my shock collar activated,” Connor assured him.

“I still don't understand why you have to do this kid.” Hank hisses.

“Because if they use me to find a way to inactivate the shock collar once and for all the murders will be stopped, at least in this way. We can't stop Cyberlife since our lead suspect took their life back. I can prevent Cyberlife from killing in this way.” Connor explains again for the hundredth time this day.

“But it doesn't have to be solved by you risking your life!” Hank yells at him again for the hundredth time this day.

“Maybe not but it’s our best shot, and I’m going to take it.” Connor glares him down. “I don't expect you to like it Hank but I expect you to support the idea of me saving my people.”

Shaking his Head Hank gets up heading to the door saying, “Not this time Connor, you're on your own.” before closing the door behind him.

The feeling of hurt and abandonment was strong and it hurt more than being shot for sure, but Connor wasn't going to let his emotions show, so instead he turned to Simon and nodded who understood that he was motioning towards and went to his laptop and typed something into it. Before pressing the button Simon looks to Connor one last time before pressing it, activating the shock collar, which sends Connor flying back into the bed screaming in pain with his back arched and hand slammed back.

Connor tried his best not to fit it, knowing the consequences if he did so, but it was hard to do so when his body was fighting against him. Eyes shut tight and teeth clenched in a sneer Connor didn't fight it and waited out the pain as Simon and Finn worked frantically to shut it down. However, when Simon thought he had the code for it and sent it’s reading through the computer it only emptied the voltage Sending Connor into a frantic panic and couldn't stop himself from screaming this time around.

His body giving in to the pain and tensing for the incoming increase, Connor struggled to stop his body from jolting and wiggling into the pan which only made it worse with every twitch he made.

“TURN IT OFF!” Finn screamed at Simon who was now panicking.

Simon turns to Connor’s vitals and back to the laptop, Simon felt useless as he couldn't find a way. “I CAN'T!” Simon screamed back.

Not taking it as the answer Finn rushes to Simon and pushes him out of the way working a way to shut it down. Finally typing the right sequence of coding Finn sent it and Connor went limp as the Shock Collar was successfully shut down completely. However so did Connor’s heart, who was now dead on the table.

Seeing this Finn runs back to his brother’s side and starts to perform CPR. “CODE RED!” Finn screams to Simon who runs into action first pressing a button to call in for more hands-on-deck before grabbing Cardioversion placing the electric pads over Connor’s heart. “Clear!” Simon yells causing Finn to step back and raise his hands to show he was clear before sending 30 gigawatts into Connor causing Connor to jolt off the bed.

Looking over the vitals again they can see where they shocked Connor and waited to see if Connor’s thirium pump reset. Lucky one shock for the Cardioversion was all it took and Connor’s heart started to beat on its own again, and Connor took a deep breath before he opened his eyes by a crack. Crying in relief Finn was by Connor’s side again crying over his brother, “Y-you were dead C-Connor!” he sobs, “Y-your heart stopped!”

Sighing with a weak smile Connor places a hand over his heart overlapping Finn’s hand saying, “Well it’s working now.”

Not controlling his feelings anymore Finn hugs his brother in a tight hug. The other techs were around them checking over Connor making sure everything was okay, but they did stop for a moment to watch the brothers' interaction.

Hank comes busting into the room hearing what happened and stops in his tracks when he sees both of his boys okay and hugging. Not able to fight the tears off Hank runs over to the table and pulls the brothers into a hug. Being checked over and making sure he was okay, Connor was able to go home that night with Hank and Finn. With the help of Connor, however, Simon and Finn were able to figure how to disconnect all the shock collars for all the prototype Androids out that, so even though they didn’t catch the killer and stop Cyberlife, Connor help prevent serial murder

_**Next Chapter** _


	10. Poison

Finn's self alarm goes off within him, He wakes up and gets into his normal morning routine of getting dressed and making his bed. Going down the stairs Finn heard Hank’s bathroom shower going off which means he is also up, and surely enough Connor was also up and about but also in the kitchen making breakfast for Hank, always making sure that they are out the door in time.

“Morning Brother,” Connor calls out to Finn from over the stove. “What time did you come in last night?”

“1:45 in the morning, I had several cases of surgical repairs from the Androids that are still being deported in from Canada, also there was an illegal ring of sex slavery from Boston and the victims are coming into Jericho,” Finn explains. “I will also be late, at two o’clock to be exact, my last surgery ends at one if there aren't any complications.”

“I understand, and I know that Hank will be too.” Connor nods.

“Hank will understand what?” a grumpy noise came from up the stairs. Looking up Finn finds Hank coming down the stairs drying his hair with a towel.

“That I won't be home until late again, so please don't wait up for me,” Finn explains.

Sighing Hank shakes his head looking between the brothers. “You are going to work yourself to the ground, the both of you.”

“Why am I also included in this?” Connor asks him to finish with the eggs he made and plated them for Hank.

“Don't give me that bullshit Connor, I haven't forgotten those long nights at the Precinct.” Hank laughs taking the plate from Connor and frowns at the vegetables and fruits that were also served with the eggs. “Back to a healthy torcher.”

“You know the deal, Hank,” Connor shakes his head, “You eat right and go on our walks with Sumo every night, then every other Friday you can choose what you want for lunch.”

“Can I go back on what I said about you working late nights?” Hank grumbles.

“Yes, but don't forget I get notifications when you order fast food to the house so I will know right away on your “cheat days” you have on those nights which disqualifies a Friday for you since you decided to have it earlier.”

Hank growls under his breath and turns to Connor and starts to argue about being able to feed himself that he didn't need Connor making his decisions for him which Connor backfired with even more reasonable arguments. Finn sat on the couch and watched his brother and his adoptive father go back and forth even though it was a fruitless argument and Connor always wins in the end.

Noticing the time Finn released his schedule Taxi will arrive shortly and he must be on his way. Saying goodbye to both Hank and Connor, both stopped for a moment to say their goodbyes as well to only go back on the argument while Finn gathered his pea coat and his glasses that he has kept this entire time from back in the cabin in the woods. Putting both items on Finn was out the door right on time when his automatic taxi pulled in front of the house.

Placing his hand on the panel and letting his skin retract he gave his destination before they were off to New Jericho. Placing in the earbuds that connect to an old iPod that Hank gave him he listens to music that Connor helped him pick, which came to be more classical and pop music than anything else. Connor’s taste in music came to be more hard rock and metal like Hank’s though occasionally he does enjoy listening to Jazz, which came to an entrance for all three brothers.

They never see Lucas ever since the day Connor came home, but every day they share a hive call between the three of them and when they can or if one of them is near Hank they included the human into a day catching up, which comes into what progress Lucas came to breaking the code behind his late deviancy, or talks and explaining on new things that Finn has found in his time of being in this world. Though through their talks Lucas did explain he found comfort in listening to orchestra classical music while working or reading a book with Chloe, it is the music that Mr. Kamski plays all over the house.

Breaking from his thoughts Finn found himself at the bridge to New Jericho. Rolling down his window he was met with ANdroids who were on patrol. Offering his eyes which are now back to being his original brown ones, as he and Connor and Lucas did a switch to their original eyes, which creeped the hell out of Hank as he watched it all unfold.

Scanning his eyes they find it was under Finn Cole Anderson, the head Technician of New Jericho, and they let him pass through. Reaching the man-made island Finn pays the cab and watches it leave as he makes his way up the stairs to find Cat, his best friend and now his helper, as she did nursing training, but still in schooling for it, however, she is Finn's helper. “Goodmorning Mr. Anderson.” She calls out to him.

“Morning Ms. Cat, and you know how I despise the formalities.” Finn grins shaking his head at her.

“Yes, it is, however, don't stop me from seeing that goofy look you get when I call you Doctor.”

This time Finn couldn't stop himself from laughing, “Doctor? Now I know you're playing with me, I am no Doctor, her Androids or Humans.”

Cat fixes the collar of Finn’s baby blue button shirt and straightens his vest. “In a way you are.” she undoes his bowtie and remade it this time a lot better. “It doesn't matter if it doesn't say it on a stupid piece of paper, you save lives and willing to give your own for the good of others. You will always be a doctor to our people.”

“Then that means so is Simon, since I’ve learned all I know from him.” Finn laughs.

“I guess it does.” she agrees.

* * *

The day went on as it normally did for Finn, Repairing an Android, meeting with the leaders of Jericho about the new arrivals, and to be pitching new ways to help him to grow comfortable with their new environments. That task would be a struggle since most seem to be struggling with Post-traumatic Stress Disorder which could make them unpredictable in some cases. However, that wasn't Finn’s and Simon’s department since they already have a lot on their plates.

Markus decided to give the job to Josh who seemed hesitant with the decisions but with convincing words of encouragement he agreed with the task, which caused North to fold her arms and pout, which never made sense to Finn and she caught him staring which only earned a glare from her.

The meeting came to an end, and Finn gathered his papers and placed them in the binders he cares about with him. He exits the meeting room only to be stopped by North who knocks his glass out of his face which surprises him causing him to drop his binder letting the papers scattered all over the floors. “Leave it to you human lovers to look the part over your people.” she hisses before walking away leaving Finn to pick up the mess left behind.

Simon sees this and runs to Finn’s aid, helping him grab the pages and takes his glasses making sure they are not broken and places them back on Finn’s face. “I apologize about her, she hates Conor for what he did in the past and feels he doesn't belong among us.”

“And since I call him my brother, she must now feel the same for me and Lucas.” Finn realized.

“It doesn't help that your adoptive father is Human.” Simon shakes his head.

“So is Markus’s father, so what is wrong with mine?” Finn questioned.

Stopping releasing what just has said, Simon looks up to Connor ashamed of what he said, “I’m sorry I didn't mean it.”

Looking down to his binder in his hands Finn realized something. “You don’t like me and my brothers either don't you?”

Simon looks down ashamed not knowing how to answer that, but his silence was more than enough of an answer for Finn, “I understand, besides who likes those are different.” Finn says he will walk away which caused Simon to get out of his frozen state.

“Wait I don't have anything against…” but he couldn't finish what he was going to say, so instead he watched Finn walk away.

* * *

The day went on as normal as it can get on this point, more repairs and more criticisms from the androids who mistaken Finn for Connor. It was exhausting for the newly awakened Android. However, with the help of Cat, he made the best of the day that there was left, though when it did come to the last surgical repairs of the day, Finn was drained of energy. From the late nights and long days, Finn hasn't had a decent amount of sleep, and hardly has the time to replenish his thirium levels.

Walking into the repair wing and starting to scrub in, Simon notices Finn’s low energy, and Finn’s new LED was spinning yellow, showing the Android was in distress. “Do you need a break?” Simon asks.

“Rather get this down now and right so I am going home to my brother at a later time,” Finn says. “I will be fine, I’ve done more with less.”

“Yes, but we can't afford anything other than perfection with another Android on our hands Finn. Perhaps it will be for the better if you sit this one out.’ Simon tried to reason.

However he tried but Finn wasn't having none of it, “I will drink some thirium before performing, but I am going to perform nonetheless.”

Going to argue some more but Simon saw it was a fruitless task as he is very much aware that all the RK’s are stubborn, and expected nothing less of Connor’s older brother. Deciding against it Simon just nods and goes to the closet storage and grabs a bag full of thirium and hands it over to Finn who takes it and rips it open and drinks it to its last drop.

Taking notice Simon finishes up getting scrubbed in and Finn was right behind him. Going in together Finn looks down at the poor victim who was a rough shape, bleeping from the chest cavity and the head, none fatal but could be in the future. The victim, an AP700 model female, named Sue was a victim of an Android fighting ring back in New York. Scanning her and making sure they weren't missing something vital, both Finn and Simon got to work replacing all the damaged bicomponent and patching all holes and leakage in the thirium tubes.

They were halfway down, but just then out of nowhere Finn started to get dizzy and felt an odd feeling in his stomach that humans would call it sick. Trying to ignore it Finn focused the task at hand, but it was hopeless as a wave of sickness swept over him and he fell to the ground on his hands and knees away from the patient and threw up thirium before collapsing to the ground seizing. Simon runs to Finn’s side collecting Finn’s head in his lap making sure Finn didn't bash his head into the tile floor.

“HELP!” Simon calls out to the other helpers in the room. “I NEED HELP OVER HERE! FINN IS DOWN!”

Cat who was just out the room watching the pressure comes running inside and grabs Finn from Simon's arms and looks over him to find his skin was fading away and thirium was bleeding from his nose, mouth, and ears, signs of poisoning. ‘He’s been poisoned!” She calls out to Simon and touches Finn’s LED doing a control standby causing Finn’s eyes to close and he stops seizing in her arms. Relaxing some seeing he is stabilizing on his own, but it wasn't far from over. “Someone calls Dect. Anderson, and Lt. Anderson and let them know about Finn because this was a tempted murder.”

* * *

Hank bursts into NEW Jericho with Connor at his heel not caring about the stares and glares that they were receiving from the other Androids. Spotting Markus who was waiting for them with North and Josh at his side he excused himself from the other leader and went over to the two detectives. “I am glad we were able to get a hold of you,” he says hugging Connor.

“Where is Finn? Where is my son Markus?!” Hank demanded to know where Finn was at.

“Please follow me and I will take you to him.” Markus motions for them to follow him to the elevators. All five of them fit into one and Makus takes them to the sublevel repair facilities in the tower. “Simon and Cathrine are with him at the moment draining him of his thirium and replacing it at the same time.”

“So you can guarantee that it was indeed the thirium that poisoned my brother,” Connor asks.

“Yes and more than half of New Jericho residents,... we were too late on catching it and over thirteen thousand shut down before we could get to them. The other seven thousand were in crowded areas on Jericho and were saveable, however, we still lost a bunch of Androids today.” Markus looks away sadly.

“I am sorry Markus, the Lieutenant, and I will find who did this and bring a stop to this,” Connor assured to the Deviant Leader.

“Yeah sure you will,” North mutters under her breath.

“North this is neither the time nor place for this.” Josh cuts in glaring at her but still didn't sound as if she was offending Connor, and both Connor and Hank notice this however Markus remains clueless.

Hank wanted to say something but Connor placed a hand over Hank’s shoulder causing the Lieutenant to look over to Connor who was shaking his head letting him know that this was also not the time for this. Huffing in frustration Hank let it go for now but he wanted some words between the Leader, but he needs to focus on his sons.

They came to the room that is holding Finn who was now finishing up but still on standby. Connor and Hank left Markus' side to go to Finn’s bedside. Looking over him Connor did every scan he had in his program that he could to see that Finn would be okay, though it was a close call. Connor almost lost his brother after only five months of having him. It tore Connor into shreds inside of that thought that he had to push it down knowing this isn't the place to fall apart. However, that couldn't be said as the same for Hank who was in tears as he looked down over Finn.

“He will be okay, Hank,” Connor assures him placing a hand on his adoptive father’s shoulder.

“I could have told you that one!” Simon says he makes himself known in the room.

“I apologize that I don't take anyone's word on it here until I can see it with my own eyes.” Connor plainly says.

Silent to Connor’s words Simon is aware of what Connor truly meant though North didn't like it and snaps saying, “What are you trying to say to Connor?! That none of us cares if he lives or dies?!”

Glaring at her Connor stood his ground, “Well the bruising under his left ear and the crack in the lens of his glass says otherwise, so you tell me, do ANY OF YOU care for me and my brothers.”

“WHAT?!” Hank hisses, “ONE OF YOU HIT HIM?!”

“I…” but North is better to say something different.

Realizing what is being said around him and the racing of North’s heart he turns and glares at her, very disappointed in her and the shamed looks the other two New Jericho Leaders were giving him. “I was never aware of… this happening to Finn. I will sort this out and see to it personally that this will never happen again.”

Shaking his head Connor turns back to Simon, “Which one of you is in charge of the supplement?” he asks.

“Finn and I are, though it is Markus that makes the order at times.” Simon answers.

“He’s right, and I am the one who ordered the new supplement of thirium,” Markus confirms.

“Where are the orders coming in from?” Connor asks though he is already sure he knows the answer.

“Cyberlife’s Wearhouse,” Markus says in a sigh, finally collecting the connections.

“May I see proof of these orders?” Connor says hoping he finally has enough evidence to bring Cyberlife down.

“Yes right this way.” Markus waves his hand for Connor to follow him.

Connor places a hand on Hank’s shoulder and tells him he should be here when Finn wakes up, which the older man did not fight with and Connor follows Markus out of the room with the other three not far behind him. Getting in the elevator with Connor Markus turns and raises a hand and shakes his head, ‘I think it’s for the best if it’s just Connor and I. You all may go to your quarters until I call for you for talking.” he tells them which stunned all three of them. Josh and Simon looked away in shame however North was seething and was about to say something but the doors closed before she could get the words out leaving Connor and Markus to go on the floor where Markus office is.

Making to his office Markus leads Connor to his private Terminal on his desk. Retracting his skin on his hand, he places his hand on the Terminal and goes through the orders, and an error hits him when he was trying to find the recent thirium packets. Disconnecting from it he turns to Markus he says, “It was indeed them however they deleted your requests which shouldn't be possible but leave it to them.”

Sighing knowing that Cyberlife got the jump on them again. “What are we going to do about this?” he asks Connor.

“Just move on and never order anything from them again,” Connor suggested.

“How?”

Connor thought about it for a moment and got an idea and made few calls.

* * *

Days passed since the massacre of the poison thirium and true to his words he found ways for Jericho to continue getting new supplies without the help of Cyberlife, which caused multiple Cyberlife’s Warehouses to shut down. With the Help of Connor, they gathered all the needed ingredients for the Thirium and all the right pieces for new biocomponents.

It just came to who was made and built them all, then came into the light of all those Androids that helped built everything back in the day under Cyberlife. Now with new funds and city employment, they made a factory and warehouses for all this to go down under New Jericho’s name, which also caused open employment for a lot of humans. This all happened in three months with the help of Connor.

Markus was proud of how far they came and he couldn't thank his friend enough for all of this. However he could think of one way, and that was to deal with the other matter at hand, and that was cruel treatment towards Connor and his brothers among the other Androids.

He indeed jumped right into it as he sat in front of Simon who couldn't look him in the eyes, Josh who seemed shaken in his seat, and North who was pouting like a child.

“I believe you all know why you all were called in here today, am I correct?” Markus glares them down. “The way not only you three but never residence in this tower has been treating the Anderson’s is unacceptable, and I won't let it continue.”

“What are you going to do with us, Markus?” Josh speaks up first.

“Nothing for now because I believe as Connor in second chances, but the next time ANYONE mistreats one of them again will be banned from the tower, however, you three are on a high platform and as such should be punished as such as being Leaders of New Jericho. Any of you three cases of abusing your power as such and mistreats the Andersons; you will be revoked from their titles as a Jericho’s Leader and also band from the tower.”

North shot out of her chair in a rage screaming, “ALL OF THIS FOR THEM!!! Connor IS A TRAITOR TO OUR PEOPLE FOR WHAT HE DID, AND AS SUCH SHOULDNT BE WELCOMED AMONG US!”

Markus slams his hand down on his desk sending a loud bang through the room that caused all three of them to jump. “ONE MORE WORD ABOUT CONNOR NOT BEING ONE OF US AND I WILL EXERCISE THAT RULE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!” he screamed back which caused North to sink back in her seat, afraid, and never hearing Markus raise his voice to anyone before. Taking a deep breath Markus calms his tone but leaves the severity in it. “Out of anyone I thought you would be the one to understand the concept of being FORCED into doing stuff that your now selves would never do North!”

“Don't you dare bring my past into this Markus! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT” she hissed.

“And yet you feel you have the right to bring up Connor’s, I’m sorry but I think Connor beats you in this one, we have no idea what it was like for him before he was released, none!” Markus says.

“I will never accept him,” she mumbles.

Markus sighs and shakes his head in sadness. “I believe you.” he gets up and goes to the door and opens it, “North, I might love you but I must stick to my words, you are here removed as a Leader of New Jericho.”

All three of them stood up from their chairs in shock. “What?!” North sobs.

“Markus please reconsider this,” Simon says.

Josh also steps in saying “You can't be serious Markus.”

“You are also band, I expect you to pack up your quarters and move out, you are allowed to move anywhere else in the city even in our safe houses but you are not allowed to step foot in New Jericho again if you do you will be trespassing and will be treated as such.” Markus finishes before leaving the room with tears streaming down his face.

_**Next Chapter** _


	11. Ever (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for Lucas to return? No? TOO BAD!!!!
> 
> Warning: mention of past rape on an underage character

“There isn't any more we can do,” Kamski says looking over all the programming and coding. “Now the rest is up to you.”

Lucas sits up from the table and pulls the cord out from the back of his neck and reaches for his button-up white shirt and blue vest that Chole was holding for him and putting them both back on. “Does that mean I am free from Cyberlife?” he asks.

“Yes, they will never be able to gain access to your core or memories again.” Elijah smiles at Lucas, “It’s safe now to go on with your life.”

“But I don't feel any different.” Lucas sighs getting up and making his way over to Chole. “I don't feel like a Deviant.” as he places a hand on her waist which causes Elijah to smirk.

“Really? Because I see a big difference from that cold machine that I met three months ago.” Eli looks between Lucas and Chole, and Lucas pulls away from her and both look away blushing like crazy. Laughing a bit Eli asks, ‘What are you going to do now?”

“Go home to my father and brothers.” Lucas smiles at the thought about the new beginnings that was waiting for him back in the city of Detroit.

* * *

Chole was messing with her skirt as they drove into the block where Anderson's residence resides. Lucas notices her nervousness and grabs her hand in his and gives her a gentle squeeze. “I will call you every night, and invite you over for evenings on my days off, or even go on outings with you.”

“Like dates?” Chole asks with a blush.

Lucas blushes as the same and nods, “Yes like dates, but I need to be back with them. How can I ever grow to forgive myself if I don't give it a chance?”

“I understand.” she sighs and a single tear falls from her eyes.

Looking sadly down at her he wipes it away and kisses her forehead. “I have to thank you for everything Chole, you mean the world to me.”

“You are the world to me,” she whispers.

The Taxi pulls up to the house and Lucas looks at the house that still had their lights on. He beams brightly and Chole sees this and decides not to be sad over the feeling of Lucas not being with her anymore, it doesn't mean she will lose him forever, he will always be her’s.

Both getting out of the Taxi Chole helps Lucas gather his bags and they make their way up to the front door where she places the bag down and turns to Lucas. Smiling sweetly at her he pulls her in a passionate kiss that swept her off of her feet. But it was short-lived as they broke apart. Saying her goodbye’s she made her way back to the taxi promising she will let him know when she makes it home safely.

Watching her leave Lucas turns his attention back to the door and rings the doorbell. He didn't have to wait for long as an RK-800 opened the door wearing light color lounging clothes and glasses. Finn’s eyes widen at the sight of Lucas with bags in his hands. Jumping in excitement the older brother hugs the youngest one before pulling him in the house and helping Lucas with his bags.

In the living room, all dressed in lounging clothes sitting on the couches was Hank and Conner who both got up when they saw Lucas. Conner smiling brightly goes over to his younger brother and hugs him and coming in for the last hug was Hank patting him on the back saying, “Welcome home son.”

Conner and Finn lead Lucas up the stairs and carry all his bags into Lucas' new room which was painted in bright blue paint, a queen size bed in the corner with a white bedspread. “Get into some comfy clothes and when you are ready come to join us downstairs. Hank is going to show us an old movie that he watched as a kid.” Conner says pulling Finn out of the room along with himself and closing the door behind them.

Looking at his bags, Lucas sighs and goes to his small closet and starts to unpack his clothes and set aside a white t-shirt and blue joggers to wear to bed and get comfy in. Pulling his clothes off and dressing into them Lucas took a moment to look around the room. There was even a small desk off in the side of the room, with books that Hank had given him from before, and on the far left side right against the windowsill was the small little plant that he could only guess that one of his brothers took care of for him.

It felt peaceful and honey even, but he wasn't sure if she felt if he belonged. He cares for Hank, wants to earn his place among Connor and Finn, but he feels more comfortable back with Kamski and Chole, but he needs to give this a chance. He needs to give his family a chance.

Sighing Lucas gets up from his bed and makes his way out of his room. Down the stairs, he was greeted with a dark house but the light coming from the tv that eliminated Hank in his lounging chair and Finn on a bean bag that he must have brought from his room and was sitting on the floor with Sumo. Conner was on the couch covered in a blanket and he looked up at Lucas and smiled. Moving his feet off the couch on the floor, he pats the spot next to him. Moving to the couch Lucas sits on the couch next to Conner and Hank stars in the movie.

* * *

“So you are done with emergency leave then?” Captain Fowler asks Lucas who stood in front of him.

“Yes sir. I am fully functional and cleared from work. Mr. Elijah Kamski emailed the paperwork confirming that I am completely free from Cyberlife and ready for service.” Lucas confirms him.

Looking over the young Android Fowler nods, “It’s perfect timing since I have a partner in mind for you. Since Conner is back and back being partnered with Hank you will be partnered with another detective.” Getting up from his chair Fowler goes to the door and opens it and yells out into the precinct, “Reed get your ass in here!”

It didn't take long for Gavin to join them looking all too pissed. “Whatever it is, I didn’t fuck’ en do it this time!” he grumbles.

Stopping for a moment Fowler ignores the comment but will get back to see what he meant but instead said, “You and Sergeant Lucas Anderson are going to be partnered starting today.”

“WHAT!!!” Reed screamed.

“None of that bullshit Reed, I already made up my mind and you better treat him as your partner or so help me I will fucking bench you until you die!” Fowler yells at him. “Now get out you two.” he points to his door.

“FUCK!!!” Gavin screams as he stomps his way out and to his desk. Lucas not knowing what he should do he just followed his new Partner out. Lucas takes to his new desk which just so happens to be right across from Gavin’s.

Conner made his way over to Lucas's desk and looked between him and Reed for a moment before asking. “What happened?”

“I am partnered with Sergeant Reed,” Lucas says plainly, not looking all pleased either.

Eyes widen Conner didn't know how to take the news, but Hank who heard knows how to and he jumps from his chair and storms into Flower. “I don't believe this is a wise decision,” Conner mutters hoping Gavin wouldn't hear.

He did however and huffs, “I couldn't agree with you anymore Plastic.” he hisses. “I fuck’ en hate you all, and yet now I’m stuck with one.”

* * *

Hank’s complaints fell to death ears to Fowle, but the gesture was all that mattered to Lucas, besides he wanted to give Reed a shot. Maybe it won't be as hard then everyone is making it out to be. The best way to find out for sure is to actually work together.

Sure enough not long after they got partnered together a case came in for them, involving possible murder committed by and Android and the victim was a human. In Gavin’s mustang, he drove to the old abandoned warehouse where it took place. Inside the body was about to be bagged but left out long enough for Lucas and Gavin to do their job. Before the body was taken Lucas quickly scanned the dead victim identifying the man as 36-year-old Grey Lincoln, who worked as a lawyer who recently converted to helping Androids.

The victim has stabbed five wounds to the chest and a single slash to the throat that took his life. No fingerprints on his body and the possible weapon are nowhere in sight. However, Lucas did find a dried up thirium stain footprint, child-size leading up to the second floor. Gavin, still talking to the officers on the sight figuring out a timeline, Lucas follows the footprints in the stairs to find huddled in the far corner in rags holding her little arm which was bleeding was a little YK model.

“Detective I, I found someone.” He calls Gavin from the bottom floor.

Joining his partner on the second floor Gavin stopped in his tracks at the sight of the little girl. “Is that…”

“Yes, it’s a YK model. She might have seen what happened here.” Lucas confirms to his partner.

* * *

Back in the Precinct, The little girl was placed in an interrogation room as Tye checked her over, Lucas stood behind him keeping an eye on her, not that she opposed a threat, but something seemed off.

“She is functional but she is low on thirium. I suggested we take her to an android hospital where she can not only be safe but where they can run more tests on her.” Tye suggested.

“I’ll call my brother to see if there is room in New Jericho tower for her,” he says, sending a message which Finn answers right away saying she is welcomed to come to the tower.

With Tye beside him, as Lucas carries the little girl in his arms, they go out into the precinct where Gavin saw them and runs over. “Where are you taking the suspect?” he asks Lucas.

“We are heading to New Jericho to give her the help she needs, and where she will be taken care of,” Lucas explains.

“What she needs is to be locked up where we can keep an eye on our only suspect until she will fuck’ en talk!” he growls.

The little girl cowers into Lucas' chest, making a little squeak in fright, which causes Gavin’s eyes to widen and be taken back at the child's reactions towards her. A little girl was scared of him. Turning to Tie he handed her off to him saying, “The taxi is outside, wait for me in there.” and Tye takes her and nods walking away with the trembling little girl in his arms.

Lucas grabs his partner’s arm and drags him to a different corner where they can talk in private. “What is wrong with you, detective?” he snaps.

“What do you think you're doing?” Lucas hissed, “She is traumatized and you going on yelling at her is just wrong.”

“I don’t give a damn, you can't just walk out of here with the suspect Tin Can!” Gavin gabs Lucas in the chest.

“She isn’t a suspect Detective. I found no relations between her and the victim. She also doesn't have a single drop of DNA of the victims on her.” Lucas glares him down. “I already informed the Captain of where I am going with her. You can come along or stay out of the way.”

Not letting this go on any longer, or giving Gavin a chance to answer Lucas walks away from the station's doors, and is met up with Tye and the younger girl who was still curled up in Tye’s arms.

They were about to head out when Lucas got in the car but was stopped for a moment when the other door on the other side of The opens showing Gavin who climbs in scooting Tye and the girl to the middle seat. Speechless Lucas looks over to his partner in surprise.

* * *

Markus and Simon waited for their arrival in front of New Jericho’s tower. When the taxi pulls up all four of them get out of the car. Tye was met up with Simon who took the girl from his arms and both of them made their way into the building. Lucas went over to Markus and shook his hand.

“If you give me one of you free will speeches I won't hold back, and lock you in a room where no one will find you,” Lucas warns him, and Markus bursts out laughing.

“I think I learned my lesson well enough, and I believe you.” Markus says patting Lucas on the back, “Besides I believe you already found out all on your own.”

Lucas looks over to Gavin who was pouting in the background. “Is my brother here today?” Lucas as Markus.

“Finn is the one overlooking the young YK you brought in.” Markus nods, “Come I will take you up to him.”

* * *

Putting away his instrument Finn smiles down at the young girl. “She seems fine and after I get her to drink some Thirium she will be good as new.”

Tye was silent, all he was doing was looking at Finn with a confused expression. Finn looked up and raised an eyebrow. “Is there something on my face?”

Shaking his head, Tye rubs the back of his neck, “Just the fact you have the same face as two of my co-workers.”

Nodding in understanding Finn says, “Yes, Conner and Lucas my younger brothers.” he says.

Tye overlooked him some more. “Your LED shows that you are indeed an Android, but you wear glasses like a human.” Tye laughed under his breath. “Your brothers are odd ones.”

“I wear glasses for an identity crisis. My glasses were one of the first things I found to help me not to only look different from my brothers, but also brought me comfort.”

“I guess it’s understandable. I mean before the freedom of your people, Androids dressed in human clothing to blend in to give them their own scene of identity but now that they are free they don't go back, Som does but not all of them because it brought them comfort.” Tye says in thought.

Finn watches the human for a moment before the door opens coming in as Lucas and Detective Reed. Finn brightens up and runs to his brother’s side and hugs his youngest brother. Lucas stiffens for a moment before patting Finn on the back until Finn pulls back. “I am glad to see you Lucas, how is being back on the force?”

“It’s different without being Hank’s partner but I understand that Conner was his partner first before you and I were even a thought.” Lucas says, “Whoever Dect. Reed is… manageable.”

“Well fuck you too Tinman!” Gavin yells from the other side of the room.

“Well, we all can't have a strong bond with our partners as our dads and Conner are,” Finn says while helping the young YK drink some thirium.

“What did you call Hank?” Lucas asks not sure if he heard right.

“Dad?” he asks, “I called him dad, is that wrong of me to say?”

“No, I doubt Hank would mind if you call him… Dad.” Lucas confirms.

The young girl gets up from the table and walks over to Gavin and looks up at him. Gavin looked down at her and was even surprised that she even came up to him at all. He looks around the room to find them all staring at him not knowing what he is going to do. Taking a knee Gavi was eye level with her and he asked, “Is there something you need, kid?”

She didn't say anything, she just stared. She goes closer to him and touches the scar on the bridge of his nose. She then pulls up her tattered shirt and shows her side, showing a large scar that goes down her side that causes almost everyone in the room to gasp. Androids don’t scar easily. Something tragic and rough must have happened to her for her to scar like this.

“Did someone do this to you?” Gavin asks. She didn't say anything still. All she did was stare at him, before grabbing his hand while he stood up to look over at Lucas.

* * *

Lucas and Gavin made their way back to the Precinct, with the little girl still with them as she attached herself to Gavin’s hand, and hasn't let go for the entire time. Tye asked to stay behind as he wanted to learn different protocols from Finn who gladly wanted the company.

Their day was coming to an end, but the last problem was what to do with the girl. There wasn't a real place for young Yk models to go and be safe unless she went back to New Jericho tower, but she didn't want to stay, she wanted to be with Gavin.

Fowler was looking between Lucas and Gavin without the little girl who was between them who was still clutching to Gavin’s hand. “So she is the only witness of the murder?” Fowler asks again.

“Correct,” Lucas says.

“But she won't talk.”

Gavin nods, “Yup.”

“And somehow she attached herself to Gavin.”

Lucas and Gavin look at each other than down to her before turning back to the Captain and nod together.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Fowler just accepted it. “Fine, we will pick this up in the morning, leave the kid here and I will find a place for her to stay at.”

The little girl squeals and hides her face in Gavin’s arms. Gavin almost shot out of his seat at his Captain’s words. “Wait what?” he asks.

“Well she can't just stay here, no matter if she is a human or an Android, she needs a place to sleep and eat since she still has all those settings,” Fowler says.

“Yeah but, with a complete stranger? She is already terrified as it is.” Gavin continues to argue.

“What would you have me do?” Fowler asks, ”She can stay here, the higher-ups would have my ass for it, and I doubt either one of you will take her.”

“I will take her.” Gavin burst out causing both Fowler and Lucas to look at him in surprise.

‘Come again?”

Looking at the little girl Gavin felt his heart skip a beat and look back to his Captain, “I won't allow her to go with anyone else, I will take her and take care of her. I already have an extra bedroom with a bed. I can order some clothes and toys for her too”

“Read this isn't like a pet where you can feed her and expect her to look after herself,” Fowler says.

“Hey I babysit Chris’s kids all the time, and I love kids!” Gavin continues, “I will take care of her.”

* * *

At the end of the day, Gavin won out and was driving both himself and the little girl home. When he pulls into his apartment building Gavin gets out and helps the kid out of the back seat. He picks her up and carries her all the way to his building. He looked down at her and the first thing that came to mind was a bath. ‘Have you ever taken a bath before?'' he asks her.

She shakes her head. Gavin sighs and takes her by the hand and leads her to his single bathroom and sets her on the toilet. He turned his attention to the bathwater and started to fill the tub up making sure it wasn’t too hot for her. “Okay kiddo it’s time to get undressed.” he turns back to her. “Arms up kiddo.”

She did as he instructed and he pulled the shirt off of her and pulled down her tattered shorts, and that was all she had on. “Okay let's get you in the tub.” he helps her in the tub. Scrubbing her clean, her hair and body, Gavin gets her out and wraps her in a fluffy towel.

Carrying her to his room he sits her on the bed and searched through his clothes to find a clean white shirt. He didn’t have anything for her to wear for pants, but this shirt should be big enough to cover her all the way to her knees. Slipping it over her head she was dressed in it. “There that should be okay for tonight and after we eat I will online order everything else you will need and it all should come in a few days.

“Why are you being so nice to me.” he hears a small voice whisper and his eyes widens

‘Did you say something kiddo?” he asks her.

She looked up and in her big brown eyes were tears. “Why are you being so nice to me?”

“I…” he stares down at her for a moment longer, “No kid deserves to be treated wrong, human or android. It's my job to protect the innocents.”

Sobbing silently, she runs over to him and hugs him.

* * *

Lucas was sitting at his desk and going through some old files, organizing it all. Coming in a little late Gavin walks in the Precinct at 9:00 in the morning. In his arms was the young Android who was playing with Gavin’s phone. Sitting at his desk and letting her sit on his lap Gavin turns on the Terminal. Gavin locks up so find Lucas watching them with wide eyes.

“What?” he asks.

“Good morning Detective Reed, how was your night?” Lucas asks.

“Not bad, but Ever and I had an early morning. We had to go shopping for some new clothes.” Gavin explains, pointing to the little girl in his lap. She was wearing a bright pink dress and white tights and pink sneakers. To top it all off she had a bright pink bow in her brown hair.

“Ever?” Lucas voices

“That’s what we decided to be her name, it was more of her idea than mine. I thought Hope would have been a better choice but she likes Ever.” Gavin shrugs.

‘No I like that name, Ever, it suits her.” Lucas nods, “Does that mean she is talking?”

Gavin looks down at Ever and shrugs, “Hardly, and only to me.”

* * *

Gavin and Lucas sat in an interrogation room with Ever across from them who was coloring in a book that Gavin bought her. “I know this might seem scary Ever.” Gavin starts out, “But you trust me right?”

She looks up and nods. “Good and I can assure you that Lucas here is also someone you can trust.” Gavin points to his partner.

“Can you tell me why you were there in the old Wearhouse?” Lucas tried.

“Mr. Grey took me there,” she whispers.

“So you were with the victim?” she nods. “Did her tell you why you guys were there?”

“Because he said it was going to the end of it all.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow, “End of what Honey?” he asked, causing Lucas to look at him weirdly for using a nickname.

“End of those bad men hurting me again.” she finishes.

Lucas and Gavin were stunned and Gavin was afraid to ask this next, “Ever, did these bad men ever touch you down there?”

She nods, “One of them…” she starts to cry, “One of the bad men said that it was what I was made to do. I got so scared, and I hated it, and one of them was hurting me really badly, and I fought back, but I was able to escape.”

“How did you escape?” Lucas asks.

“When the man was hurting me, I was able to free one of my hands and I grab the lamp from a table next to the bed and smash it in his face and he falls off of me....” she looks away still crying her eyes out, “Am I in trouble for hurting that man? Is that why Mr. Grey died because I hurt one of them?”

Gavin stood up and ran to the other side of the table and gathered her in his arms, shushing her and rubbing her back. “No Honey you did nothing wrong and it wasn't your fault. Those men hurt Grey because they wanted to. They're the ones in trouble, not you.”

After they got Ever to calm down and Gavin gave her some juice Lucas and Gavin walked out leaving Tina to watch on her for a second. When Gavin was away from the room he turned to a wall and punched a hole into the wall. Everyone Who was around stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to them. Not wanting to cause a scene Lucas takes his partner by his arm and drags him into the breakroom making him sit at one of the tables. Huffing in anger Gavin ignored everyone around him and placed his head in his arms. Lucas returns to his partner white a cup of tea.

“I know you prefer coffee, but this will calm you down,” Lucas says.

Taking the cup Gavin takes a sip and makes a disgusted face, but says thank you for the tea. “I know everyone thinks I am an asshole, and they all think I hate Androids, which I do, but I have my reasons.” he starts out, “But when I look at Ever, when I first saw her, I did think about the LED on her temple but the fact she was just a little helpless girl and whoever did this to her is a bunch of sick fucks.”

“I understand Detective. You just see her as a child and want to protect her.” Lucas comforts him. “And we will find them. We won't let these sick fucks get away with this.”

Gavin was shocked to hear Lucas cuss and he just ended up laughing. “Thanks, Lucas, you're alright for an Android.”

“And you're alright for an asshole.” Lucas teases.

_**Next Chapter** _


	12. Authors Note

I am back from vacation and the new Chapter is almost done so stay tuned and stay safe out there and I like taking requests so right down what you would like to see in the comments down below 

See you soon with Part two with Gavin, Lucas, and little Ever.


	13. Ever (Part Two)

It was late at night, Gavin was at his kitchen table looking over evidence trying to find some sort of a lead, however, every end only came to exactly that, an end. Rubbing his temples Gavin closes the file and turns to the hallway that leads to the two bedrooms. He stops by one of the doors and opens it. Inside was Ever in her white footie pajamas who was curled under her pink sheets, holding a pink Unicorn to her chest as she slept. The room looks a lot different, toys everywhere for a little girl. Ever truly made it as her own.

Closing the door once more Gavin makes his way to his bedroom that was not far from Ever’s, just on the other side of the hallway. Not being able to sleep Gavin just tossed and turned in his sheets, feeling lost and hopeless. It feels like every time he would close his eyes he would have a nightmare of Ever being taken away from him, and when he would wake up he still is reliving the nightmare, afraid of these men going to try and come after their last trail and tie it up to another dead end, but sadly at the end of that trail was Ever.

The sun came sooner than he would hope for, but he heard cartoons being played in the living room, letting him know that Ever was up to no. Sighing he gets up too from his sleepless night and takes a quick shower and freshly dressed he is met with Ever at the table in the kitchen watching her shows but enjoying a bowl of cereal. His cat, Tiger was on the floor eating crumbs that she would drop on purpose and as an accident.

He smiles and goes over and picks up Tiger, taking the young cat to her bowl. Going to the cupboards he grabs a can of wet food for her and feeds Tiger who ate it with delight. “We need to be out the door in thirty minutes. Make sure you pack your backpack with your coloring books and pencils.”

“Okay, daddy.” Ever hums.

Gavin stops in his tracks stunned, and not sure if he heard correctly. He turns to Ever and asks, “What did you call me?” in a soft voice not trying to sound mad or threatening.

Ever stopped as well and realized what she must have said and looked up to Gavin and blushes, “I’m sorry, I called you Daddy.” she whispers. “That you treat me like a dad would.”

Gavin raises an eyebrow, “I feed you, comfort you, give you company, and give you a bed to sleep in.” he shrugs, “That is all.”

“I guess that’s what a dad would do.” Ever returns his shrug. “What did your dad do for you?”

Gavin thought back to that bastard of a father of his and growls at the memories causing the scar on his nose sting with memory. “I never had a good fatherly example.”

Ever didn't say anything, she just gave Gavin a sad look before getting up and running to her room to get ready for the day. Gavin sighs and drinks the rest of his coffee.

* * *

Lucas powers up in the early morning along with his brothers and Hank. Finn was downstairs cooking breakfast for Hank, while Connor could be found in the backyard, playing a game of fetch of the ball with Sumo. Hank came out from his bedroom drying his hair from an early shower dressed in his horrible fashion clothing.

Lucas was in the three brothers' shared bathroom that hardly any three of them needed, unless a well-deserved shower after an unruly day. However, between the three brothers, it was Lucas who cared about his appearance. Finn lets his light brown curls go untamed, though they fit him well. Connor’s hair is the same as Finn’s but Connor still jell down his dark brown locks, though without a doubt by the end of the day his hair and clothes will be all messed up along with his clothes. Lucas however, doesn't matter if it was a workday or his day off, his clothes are always kept ironed and clean, though there is a fact that most of his clothes are all white so much harder to not stain which only lends Lucas to be more careful. His darker brown hair then his brothers, well it’s always gelled as if he was an old fashioned gentleman.

Taking to the stairs two at a time Lucas makes his way to the kitchen and opens the fridge and grabs a bag of blue blood, before saying goodbye to his brothers and adoptive father. Having his regular cab meet him in front of the house Lucas gets in and was on his way to the Prescient. Walking into the office Lucas finds his partner and Ever at their shared area. “Good morning detective.” Lucas greats Gavin.

“More Tin Can,” Gavin grumbles behind his third cup of coffee that morning. Ever was quiet and coloring in one of her colorings books sipping at the hot chocolate that Gavin picked up for her on their way here.

“Have you found any leads thus far Detective?” Lucas asks, taking his seat in his desk across from Gavin.

“No, you?” Gavin looks up to his partner with a hopeful look.

“I haven’t sadly.” Lucas was troubled by their lack of progress in this case.”But we can not give up just yet.”

“I know!” Gavin slams his hand on his desk causing Ever who was sitting next to him to jump. Looking apologetic to the young Android Gavin lowered his voice. “I know but we looked at this case in every different direction. Trafficking, Red Ice operation, Black Marketing, even theft. There isn’t much more to go on with.”

“I agree, who after lunch today we can leave Ever with Hank and Connor back at my place since they are both off and go back to the factory to see if there is anything we might have missed,” Lucas suggested.

Sighing Gavin leans back in his chair nodding, “Yeah that sounds good.”

Hearing that she won’t be with Gavin, Ever started to try and run in his arms, “No please don’t leave me, I promise to be good and never call you Dad again.”

Shocked at her words, Gavin picks her up and places her on his lap hugging close, “No Honey, this has nothing to do with that.” he whispers to her. “I don’t mind you calling me that.”

Looking up at him Ever sniffs, “Really?” she says.

“Really.” Gavin smiles comforting her trying his best to comfort her.

“Then why are you sending me away?” she asks.

“No I am not sending you away Ever, I just have to go somewhere you can't follow me.” he rubs her back. “You are only going to hang out with Lucas’s family for a little bit. I will pick you up in time for dinner.”

* * *

True to their words, after lunch at a diner Lucas drove the three of them in Gavin’s car to his own home. He already sends a message to Connor letting them both know the plan. Connor was excited to meet Ever officially and Hank, well he wasn’t going to argue about watching the kid for them, but it’s been a long time since he last had a little one around.

Connor was already waiting for them at the front of the house when they arrived. Lucas gets out first walking to his brother while Gavin helps Ever out of the car and carries her backpack while taking her hand and leading them to Anderson’s residence. Ever was hiding behind Gavin as she saw Hank who was watching her from the front door. He was a bit scary looking when he wasn't smiling but he wasn’t grumpy or anything of the sort. Just studying her since he saw her once, but Ever did look different. When Hank last saw her she was covered in dirt from head to toe, while her brown hair was in tangles and dreads, now with her hair cut short and nickel clean and dressed, she seemed a different person altogether.

Stopping in her tracks Ever was squeezing Gavin’s hand causing him to look back at her. Kneeling to eye level with her Gavin asks, “Is something the matter?”

“Is he mad to see me?” Ever whispers pointing to Hank.

“Nah that’s just his normal face.” Gavin chuckles.

“Then why does he look mad, or sad?” she asks.

Gavin turns to his Lieutenant to find he did seem sad. “It's long story kiddo, but it isn’t because of anything you did. Trust me when he warms up to you he will like you.”

“Promise?” her eyes went big.

Offering her his pinking she links hers with his, “Promise.”

“We will be done and back here at 6:45.” Lucas lets Connor know.

“It’s fine Lucas.” Connor places a hand on his little brother’s shoulder.

Nodding Lucas takes his leave, while Ever was hugging Gavin before taking Connor’s hand and being led into the house. It is the first time that Ever has been taken from him, leaving a bad taste in his mouth, but Lucas takes his partner’s arm and leads him back to the car.

The drive was silent, with music being their only sound to break through the thick air in the car. The factory came into view finally, but it only made the air grow even thicker between them. Gavin and Lucas share a look between each other. Something seemed off and if they didn't notice it before it was sure as hell made itself known when they arrived.

Not taking a chance Gavin gets out and unclips his gun having the safety off and drawn to be ready for what they will find. Lucas did not question his partner as he was already doing the same action too. “Stay behind me,” Gavin orders his partner, and normally Lucas would argue or insist but the air was too thick for the Android to even get the words out so he just followed orders and stepped behind his partner having Gavin’s back.

With a hand on the doorknob to the side entrance, Gavin gave a silent nod to Lucas who retired it back, before slowly and quietly opened the door to the factory and stepped inside. It was dark and quiet but neither of the detectives trusted it. Reaching in his jacket Gavin grabs his flashlight and turns it on in his other hand holding it close to his drawn gun.

Not needing to have or use a flashlight Lucas just stayed close scanning the building top to bottom but something was causing an interference causing him to shake his head with the wiring noise in his head as if he could just shake it off. Gavin notices this but before he could ask what was wrong with him they both heard a crash above them on the catwalk. Not waiting for the other to say something both took to the stairs and went on the catwalk to find a cloaked person who was making their getaway.

“Tin Can,” Gavin says.

Lucas was already holstering his gun while saying, “On it.” before taking into a sprint after the person.

Both were off to the race, both incredibly fast which means both must be Androids but having Lucas being the most upgraded and state of the art Android it was only a matter of time for him to catch the other. Seeing there was no way in hell he could catch up, Gavin cursed under his breath and went around to see if he could find a shortcut and cut the other Android off at the other end.

However, somehow both the suspect and Lucas found themselves on the roof of the other neighboring factory next to the train tracks that were ushering fast cargo trains. Lucas was getting closer and closer, even though the other is trying everything in their power to slow down Lucas, by throwing things on the ground for Lucas to jump over and dodge but none of it ever worked, it only seemed to make Lucas go even faster.

Gavin finally made it into the other factory’s roof looking around to see if he could find his partner when a train was passing by and there he could spot Lucas on top of the roof of the train fighting the other android as the train was speeding down the tracks. Having his hopes dashed to being the one to cut the android as Gavin just puts his gun away while using his hand to lean down on his knees catching his breath cursing even more, but this time towards his partner for being so fucking fast.

Trying to gain the up hand on the android while trying to keep his balance on the rooftop of the train, Lucas was doing his best to capture the suspect. The other end up losing their balance and falls on their back on the roof and starts to slip but thinking faster Lucas dives and grabs the arm of the other Android and lodges his other hand into the mettle of the train's rooftop. Both flying in the wind as the rain continues to speed down the track with only Lucas' hand being their only anchor to the train. However, Lucas didn't think about the poles on the other side of the tracks because one came too quickly for Lucas to avoid and caught him in the chest which launched both of the androids off the train sending them both flying lucky to another rooftop of a warehouse. Groan and slightly coughing up thirium Lucas rolls on his back, he was slightly damaged in the chest but not too bad to be counted and certain death. For a human that would have cut them in half or even a lesser Android then Connor and himself it would also kill them on impact, but being reinforced with stronger material Lucas was going to be able to walk away from this.

Gavin FINALLY was able to catch up to them finding both of them on the ground. Just hitting the roof of the warehouse was enough to keep the other android down. Rolling the still unconscious Android on their stomach he places them into cuffs looking over to Lucas seeing he was hurt but wasn't sure how bad. “Are you good over there Tin Can?” Gavin only that to say. Still coughing Lucas raised his hand and gave his partner a thumbs up. Smiling slightly Gavin pulled the other upon their feet startling the other Android awake.

Putting the Android in a patrol car and slamming the door shut, Gavin hits the top of the car singling them to go. Turning around Gavin spots Lucas sitting in the back of an Android ambulance getting patched up. Making his way over he takes a seat next to Lucas as the technician is done wrapping up his chest and resupplying thirium for the amount he lost. “Well that was some crazy Avengers shit that I’ve ever seen here, you jumping to roofs and trains.” Gavin laughs.

“Avengers?” Lucas asks.

Gavin shrugs, “It’s an old movie that was popular when I was still in high school. Still one of my favorite series to this day.”

Nodding Lucas finds the movie in his database when he looks it up. “Perhaps I should ask Hank to put this on, on the next movie night.” he thought out loud.

“I would think that the old man would have it.” Gavin agrees.

Speaking of the old man, an all well known old mobile makes a screeching halt in front of the ambulance causing both Gavin’s and Lucas’s eyes to grow big of knowing who it was.

Connor was the first to jump out of the car before the car was even parked running over to his brother’s side. “Lucas are you okay, what happened?” he bombarded Lucas with questions.

“Connor!” Lucas says placing a hand on his brother's shoulder to calm the other, “I am alright, breath before your air ventilator stutters and we both have to take a visit to Finn, and you know how that will end.”

Taking a shaky breath Connor calms down knowing Lucas was right. Hank was soon stomping his way over to the little gathering but his focus was on poor Gavin who was soon hosted off the ambulance by the front of his shirt when Hank got his hands on him. ‘Gavin you son of a bitch!” he roared at the Sergeant. “You had Lucas for TWO DAYs and he is ALREADY HURT?!”

“Hank, it's not Gavins fault that I am hurt.” Lucas stood up for his partner to the raging Lieutenant.

“Lucas, he is your partner.” Connor says, “He needs to have your back no matter what, there is no excuse when he doesn't.”

“But I am the one willing to chase down the suspect, onto the train, and willing to hold us both off the edge of that train when the suspect fell which ended up getting me hurt. Gavin couldn't keep up against two Androids, so in a scene, it's my fault.” Lucas explains.

With wide eyes, Hank listened and let go of Gavin but only to rub his eyes in frustrations of what he heard. “You were chasing someone to a train?” he asks, “Fuck your just as bad as Connor, no wonder Gavin couldn’t catch up.”

…

Made it to New Jericho tower Lucas found himself on an examining table being checked out but Finn. Gavin was on the other side of the room in a waiting chair with a sleeping Ever in his arms. Putting away his tools Finn shakes his head as he glares down his younger brother. “What in the world were you doing to have an indented chest cavity and endoskeleton?”

“Getting hit by a pole on a top speeding cargo train,” Lucas answers honestly.

Finn sighs, shaking his head while rubbing his eyes under his glasses. “You and Connor are going to be the death of me.”

“How long until he is better?” Gavin asks.

“Not until a full twenty-four horse and he has to be on light duty until otherwise,” Finn says looking over to the other detective. “So I assume that means you will both be put on desk rest once I inform you, Captain.”

Gavin groans, throwing his head back, hitting his head on the wall while Lucas sighs. “Can there be something else you can do? There is a really important cause we are working on that needs me in full capacity.”

Finn rubs his chin looking at Gavin and little Ever in his arms thinking he understands, “Is it for her?” he asks and Lucas nods. “Well, I am sorry to say there isn't anything I can give you or do to make the process any faster since it's an eternal thing that you can only heal. I also bet that the little one would appreciate that her caretaker’s partner would be in full capacity to have her father’s back at all times no matter how long it will take.”

That shut them both up and they looked down at Eve who was smiling in her sleep, must be dreaming of something good, which caused them both to smile knowing that Finn was right.

* * *

True to his words Finn did have a brief conversation with Fowler which ended up scolding Gavin and Lucas when they returned to the precinct and sure enough Gavin and Lucas were placed in desk rest until Lucas was fully healed, but being flexible Fowler still ate them and interrogated their suspect they caught.

Watching the male Android from the other side of the glass Gavin waited for Lucas to join him. Finally, the door opened and Lucas was beside his partner doing a quick scan of the Android in the interrogation room. “Model AV500 goes by the name Jake, used to be owned by Detroit Bank until after the Revolution and later found assaulted by his owners trying to get rid of him so they wouldn't have to start paying him for his employment that later caused the particular bank he was assigned to be closed.” Lucas gives the information to Gavin who hums in thought.

“An ex-service Android who was tortured by the humans he assumed he could trust might be enough to make anyone snap if they saw a human helping another Android,” Gavin says.

“When he received none.” Lucas finishes that thought.

Snapping his fingers and pointing to Lucas with a smile. “Exactly.”

Gathering their folders and collecting evidence they have against the Android they went in. Placing the folders on the table Gavin takes a seat across from Jake and Lucas stands against the wall. “So your name is Jake? Mine is Sergeant Gavin Reed, and you just recently met my partner Det. Lucas Anderson.” Jake looks up and glares at Lucas who caught him.

“Why were you in an active crime scene?” Lucas asks. “No one would be that stupid to do that then run away from the cops.

“Unless you were there to hide for something.” Gavin cuts in. “Also why would someone comment about a crime to only return?”

“Or could it be you never left the building when we went to investigate the crime scene. I do have the record that when we arrived today my scanners were being erupted by a Scan blocker which isn't hard to come by these days. It’s small enough to have in a pocket but when far away enough it’s like nothing is there but up close it sounders like a disoriented radio.” Lucas pulls out a picture of a device that was found on Jake when he was being processed earlier. “Something like this.”

“Also let's not forget the human blood that was splattered on your jacket we found that is being tested by our forensic scientist. We will get out results of whose blood that is at any minute now, and I bet my badge that is Grey Linchon’s blood that was on you.”

“What I can't seem to figure out is how you are connected with the YK model,” Lucas says, not having the last clue to the puzzle.

“Were you in any way connected with the abusement of the YK model?” Gavin sneers. “Be warned if you do happen to lie I will know, I call it my superpower.”

This news shocked Jake. “There was a YK model involved?” he asks. ‘When I cam to find Mr. Lincoln it was only him no one else.”

Gavin studies him but he knows he is telling the truth, Androids are a lot easier to read. “Alright I believe you but why were you looking for him, not only did we find blood on you but possibly the murder weapon on your person.”

Jake sigh releasing there was no getting out of this. “I got a call a few days before, a call about the bastard was going to do the same thing that he did with me but to a YK model. I freaked out because of him, I’ve got nothing while he was defending the humans who did this to me,” he points to his cracked face, “They got to walk away free after what they did to me with a slap on the wrist and being transferred to different banks as if nothing happened. I couldn't let him do the same to a child. So when I got his location I took my chance and went after him, yes the knife is mine, but when I went there to only talk to him he saw who I was and he started to give me an excuse after excuse why he did it why he protected those monster and I snapped, I only saw red. When I came again I had killed him so I hid.” he confesses. “But I didn't see your YK, I didn't kill them! Just Mr. Lincoln!”

“The YK isn’t dead.” Gavin lets him know, “She was just found on the site hurt, but it seems you weren’t the one to hurt her either since there wasn't any found dried thirium on your blade.”

Gavin gets up and with Lucas behind him, they leave the room back to the observant room. Hank and Fowler were both there who wanted it all. “So it was him who killed Grey Lincoln.”

“Yes but not one of them that abused Ever,” Gavin growls.

“I know you want to find her abusers Son.” Fowler says placing a hand on Gavin’s shoulder, “And you will but today was a small victory for you and Lucas. You are putting an Android who hurt a human behind bars.”

“Yes but that Android was also wrong by those same humans.” Gavin snaps, surprising them all that the most bigot cop in that percent was deafening an Android.

Not saying anything else Gavin leaves the room to get some air. Hank shared a look with Lucas but Lucas was too focused on his dismissed Partner.

* * *

Days passed and the news on the death of the Lawyer for Androids who was protecting a YK model being killed by another Android went onto breaking news. Gavin and Lucas have interviewed even though it was Lucas who was answering all the questions.

Gavin decided that he couldn't keep taking the kid to work with him but he wasn't about to just hire a babysitter with her abusers still out there. SO instead he asked Markus if he could have someone take her to Jericho when he works and he can pick her up from the tower after work which Markus agreed to too but Ever didn't at first. But when she met North, the sassiest ex-leader of Jericho Ever changed her mind as she thought she was so cool. Even though North wasn't allowed to step foot in the tower she was still willing to escort the young YK model to the New Jericho tower which Markus was grateful for. Besides North might not admit it but she has grown fond of the little Android.

Days passed into weeks, which lead to months and everything seemed to be perfect, except one thing that kept running miles in Gavin's brain. He wanted to make it official. He wanted to adopt Ever to be his daughter. Ever since the day she accidentally called him Daddy the thought came to him, and even though he told her he didn't mind it she called her dad she never did it again even though she almost slipped into saying it but she would always catch herself and call him Gavin.

One day he decided to go with it and talk to Fowler about it which ended him to being studded under Fowler's gaze as he sat in the office of his Captains. “Are you sure this is really what you want Reed?” Fowler asked for the hundredth time.

“For the last time, I know what it will mean Cap but nothing will change,” Gavin says.

“Yes but taking care of a kid is a hard job,” Fowler says.

“It’s not like I am already doing it, Fowler.” Gavin glares, “I know what I want and need in my life, and it’s her Captain Fowler. When I think of future Christmas’s or Thanksgiving’s, hell even 4th of July’s I think of her being there in my care. Maybe there will be a day where some magical thing gives the YK models so they can grow up into an adult and I want nothing more than to watch her grow up. Please help me with this!”

Fowler's scowl turns into a smile as he realizes how grown up the kid he once took in a long time ago from a broken home, has become. In Front of him the young kid who always had bandaids and bruises from school fights, no now he was all grown up and ready to start his own family. He was proud. “Alright I will send the paperwork to be pushed forward to a judge that is my friend, you need to sit down with the kid and tell her what you are planning. Hopefully, it will be all done by the end of this month if not then the year.”

All bright and happy Gavin gets up from the chair. Fowler was already up and ready to escort Gavin out of the room but Gavin surprised the Captain and pulled Fowler into a hug which it took a second for Fowler to return. “Thank you, for everything Jeffery,” Gavin says.

Sniffing and trying to hold his tears back, Fowler pushes the Sergeant off of him, “Now get out of here, isn't you and your partner off duty now?”

Gavin turns to the cloak and realizes if he didn't get a move on he would be late picking up Ever. “Oh shit!” he cursed.

Running from Fowler’s office’s Gavin goes to his desk and pulls on his jacket before heading to the front where Lucas was waiting for his taxi to arrive. “See yeah tomorrow at Hank’s Tin Can,” Gavin says to him.

“Aren't you running a little late?” Lucas asks.

“don’t give me that!” Gavin scowls. “Though I should ask, is there anything I could bring? Ever is going on and on about it being rude by coming with empty hands. I swear she gets it from Finn or Markus.”

“Well she is right, but no, Connor is making the side dishes and Hank is making Hamburgers and hotdogs for you three,” Lucas says. “Just bring yourselves.”

“Alright I’ll let her know,” Gavin says.

In the background, he could hear a conversation taking place, “How may I help you today Ma’ma?”

“Yes I saw on the news that this was the police station that dealt with that murder of Mr. Lincoln the other night that had a little YK model with brown hair and brown eyes.”

“Yes are you leaving a message or some sort of evidence for this crime?” the Android receptionist asks.

“No I am the YK Model’s mother,” she says which stops Gavin in his tracks before he could push open the door.

“Is there any proof of this claim?” the receptionist asks.

“How dare you! Isn’t my word enough?” the lady yells.

“Well, I am sorry but…”

“It’s okay Bella, I’ve got this.” Gavin cuts in.

Right away he lady recognized him from the News. “Ah you’re the one who solved the case and found my little Angeline,” she says.

“Angeline?” Gavin asks.

“Yes, the name of the little YK. May I see her?” she asks.

“I am sorry Miss but I need Identification and proof of your guardianship of the YK Android,” Gavin repeats what Bella told her.

“How dare all of you don't know who I am?” she growls at them all.

“No, I haven’t the slightest clue who you are and have no reason to believe your claim, if you can't show me proof then I am going to ask you to leave.” Gavin stood his ground and pissed her off some more.

Lucas came to his partner’s rescue before things got out of hand. “I am sorry about Sergeant Reed Mrs. Coopfurt.” Lucas starts with, “You see we found Mr. Lincoln’s murder but not the YK Android’s abusers. We must take precautions for her protection.”

“A-abusers?” Mrs. Coopfurt gasps. “What are you talking about?”

“Mrs. Coopfurt how did you lose you, Daughter, before all of this?” Lucas continues.

“One night there was a fire in our home, I ran into Angelein’s room to take her out of there but she was already gone, but no one saw her leave…” she stops and wipes her eyes holding in a sob. “Someone started the fire and took my baby from her bed.”

“I am sorry for your loss Mrs. Coopfurt but the YK we saved never claimed having a family or a home,” Lucas says.

“That’s just it,” she continued, “There are many YK models out there my Angeline is different, she was the very first one that Mr. Kamski made for me and my husband after the loss of our son many years ago, and I can prove it if you let me see her.”

Gavin and Lucas shared a look at one another not sure what to do...

_**Next Chapter** _

  
  



	14. Family Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is Kara!

It was a normal Sunday afternoon on a day where Connor, Hank, and Finn all had the day off. Finn and Connor found themselves outside by the pool. Finn sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the cool water, and the hot sun beaming down on his bareback. Connor was on the other side of the pool, playing with Sumo before both Connor and Sumo jumped into the water together splashing Finn.

Hank was inside in the kitchen getting himself a glass of water, and watching his adopted sons in the pool messing around, and Sumo swimming around them in circles. This seemed to be heaven to the older human, and wouldn’t trade it in for the world. Even though he missed his firstborn son, he couldn’t help but think how much Cole would have loved Connor, Finn, and Lucas, them free being Cole’s older brothers, hell his late wife would have loved having all three of the boys, especially all being burnets.

Everything seemed perfect for this day, but it all changed rather quickly, when Connor received a call from Markus, and he answered knowing it must be important for him to call on Connor’s day off.

“Hello Markus, is something the matter?” Connor starts with.

“Hello Connor, and yes something… has come up, and I believe you would be more of a help then I would on this matter.” Markus says.

Connor asks, “May I ask what this important matter is?”

“I can tell you who is behind the matter is behind, but it’s better if she tells you herself what she needs help with,” Markus explains. 

“Who is it?”

Markus signs for a moment before answering with, “It’s Kara, Connor. She needs your help.”

* * *

Coming alone for this one Connor arrives at New Jericho. Walking in Markus met him there already hugging his friend. “I am glad you came in such short notice.” Markus leads Connor to the elevator.

“It’s not trouble, and Hank is alright with it, as long I keep him updated,” Connor says. 

Nodding in the understanding matter, Markus takes Connor to his office and lets him enter, and already inside Kara was on Markus’s sofa in tears, but when she looked up she stood up in fright of the site of Connor and glared at Markus. “What is the deviant hunter doing here!” she demands to know.

“He can help Kara!” Markus tries to defuse the tension. “He is no longer the Android who is under Cyberlife's influence.”

“Cyberlife or not, you can’t just expect me to just trust him after all he has done.” she hisses.

“May I ask you something,” Connor asks.

“You just did.” she glares.

“When you weren’t deviant did you do things you would never do. Maybe hurt someone or watch someone else be hurt, and you could do NOTHING about it?” he asks and she stood there not saying anything. “That's what it was like. I had no control over what I did or what I didn’t want to do. My tasks were to haunt down my people and pull the trigger at a few. It was and still is a nightmare for me.”

“Maybe this isn’t the time for this Connor,” Markus places himself between Connor and Kara before turning his attention to the female Android, “Kara I promise you if anyone can help you it’s Connor. He is far more advanced than I am.”

“May I ask what all of this is about?” Connor cuts in looking between them.

Kara sighs and without even looking at him Kara says, “Luther, the TR400 that I was traveling with has gone missing along with our child the YK500, my Alice. We were planning a trip back to Detroit to visit an old friend for a while now, I had some work that needed to be done still up in Canada but Alice couldn't wait and begged if she and Luther could go down first and meet me there. Luther promised me he would call once they got there but that was three days ago. It’s a seven-hour trip. I called our friends home but she never saw them.”

“May I ask who this friend of yours is?” Connor asks.

Kara glares at him but Markus places a hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring nod. Sighing Kara says, “Rose, Her name is Rose Chapman.”

Connor nods and turns to Markus, “I will help with this.” he lets him know, “We will start with Ms. Chapman and work our way from there.”

“Keep each other safe and let me know of your progress,” Makus says, linking arms with Connor. 

“I will be my friend,” Connor assures him.

* * *

No one would have felt this much tension in a single car ride as there was now between Kara and Connor. Using his GPS to find this residence of Rose Chapman kept him occupied while driving the car to their destination. Kara however couldn't keep her eyes off of Connor as if she was waiting for him to do something, so also kept her back pressed to the door as if she was ready to tuck and roll the moving car when ready.

“You are being ridiculous, you know that right?” Connor says.

“That coming from the deviant hunter.” she hissed.

“Said by an ex domestic android with trust issues.” Connor shot back.

This pissed Kara off to no extent. “YOU KNOW NOTHING OF ME!!!” she screamed at him.

“Sure I do, I am the ex deviant hunter,” Connor smirks. “It’s my job to know what there is to know about our people or figure it all out. You're not that difficult to read like a book, Kara. You were bought by a red ice user who also bought a YK500 model to replace the daughter he lost. It wasn't hard to connect the dots from there. Red ice users tend to be violent and unpredictable, and you being a domestic android causes you to have a taste of motherly instinct. It wasn't hard for you to turn deviant, maybe you saw the YK being mistreated and you snapped and you did everything in your power to protect her even if it meant always on the run, even now after the war.”

Kara still boiling with anger with clenched teeth turns away to not show Connor what she was feeling. “It’s okay though you know,” Connor continues, “You aren't there anymore and you are free along with your daughter, you can choose to stop running now and live happily.”

“How can you say that when we are on our way to find my missing family?” she starts to cry. “This is why we run, why we must be careful.”

“I also understand that but what about your Alice?” Connor looks at her, “When we find her you think this will stop her from wanting to act like a child?”

“If we find them.” Kara hissed.

“When we find them, do you think time will slow down and let you miss all the important things in life you could be sharing with Alice and Luther?”

Shocked at his words, She finally stairs at him seeing him for who he truly is. “Why are you asking me these things?”

“Because I know what it’s like to be afraid and wanting to run away from it all. I am in danger with every which way I turn but you think I am going to let this stop me enjoy my time with my brothers and Hank?” he continues.

“Brothers?” she questions.

“If it was Lucas and Finn who were missing and we were in a different position than you, would it make me regret all those times I spent with them? No, I would hold onto those moments and want to make more of them for times like them.” Connor smiles.

“I didn't know you had brothers.” She mutters.

“Finn is the beta project of the RK800 line, I am the prototype, and Lucas is the finished model by being the RK900,” Connor explains. “We might have the same face but we aren't one of the same. Finn even though he had the least time to live he made up for it by helping anyone he met by being a technician. Lucas is a little more like me but he is more stick and formal, however even though he might never admit it he is very soft-hearted when it comes to the ones he cares for.”

“What about you?” she asks.

“Me?” Connor questions.

“Who did you turn out to be?” 

Connor never thought of that question before and never asked himself it. “I wouldn't know,” he mutters. “I guess it would be different for everyone you would have to ask who met me. Though most will tell you the same thing that you thought when you saw me today, That I am the most untrusted, most unwanted, most undeserving Deviant Hunter.”

This made Kara feel ashamed of herself. This entire time when he was doing nothing but trying to comfort her she has been judging him for his past, that she now knows the means of being enslaved by your code.

* * *

The old farmhouse came into view far off in the distance, and both Androids were silent for this far, but Kara could help but wonder what else she might have never known about Connor. She only ever assumed the worst when it came to him. “Where did you meet your brothers?” she asked.

Connor was silent a moment longer before answering, “Now that is a long story, but a brief version of it, I met Lucas when in New Jericho’s sub-basement where he knocked me out toss me into the trash and tried to replace me to only get closer to Markus and Hank and possibly kill them.”

Her eyes were wide in shock as a new fear arose in her. “So in other words he was worse then you were.”

“No,” Connor shakes his head, “He wasn't, and when I was stuck in my code I would have done worse.” 

“But you forgave him for what he did to you?” she asks.

“Of course!” he said with our hesitation. “Not forgiving him would only make me as bad as thoughts who judge me for things I didn't have control over.” he was silent for a moment before looking over at her. “No offense.”

“None took,” she mutters in embarrassment, “So you forgave him for it and everything's just okay?”

“Well no, Cyberlife ex-employees kidnapped me where he threw me out of and taken me in the middle of nowhere were they beaten and tortured me for a full month, and back here with the others I was presumed dead.” he noticed with the more he shared the more she looked terrified. “But in that time I was gone Hank got through to Lucas, gave him a name and helped him feel, though because of him being the newest model of Cyberlife he never truly deviated but he could feel, even though it was nothing but guilt.”

“So when did you meet Finn, your other brother?” Kara decided to change the subject, not releasing it was part of the same story.

“Well, I was getting there.” Connor smirked, “My kidnappers have beaten me to an extreme to where I had not so long to live, I was coming closer and closer to shut down and they didn't want to fix me so they brought in this model of the very first of my line of the RK800 to where I will be transferred into, where I would be back under the control. But during my transfer, some of my code went into the other model just enough to wake him up as a full deviant. He saved my life and helped me get back home. I also gave him the name of Finn since he was so new and innocent in this world. He was never given the chance to live.”

  
“I’ve never heard such, excruciating story before,” Kara mutters. “But after that everything went back to normal?”

“Well after Finn helped save me on the table along with Simon he decided that’s what he wanted to do and studded under Simon for months and became the head technician in Jericho. Lucas however realized it wasn't enough for us to help him free himself completely from his code so he went away for months seeking help from Mr. Kamski, the man who created us. I however got a job under DPD as a detective with Hank as my partner once more where I save Android and human life alike and solve murders and bring justice to our kind.” Connor went on.

“You’ve been… uh… through a lot.” Kara says.

* * *

He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting next to Kara on the couch in the living room. Rose was also silent on the opposite chair drinking a cup of tea. She was aware there wasn't anything she could say or do to make a young mother feel better other than just being there for her. Connor on the other hand kept turning his attention to the basement door that was almost there to mock him. He wasn't sure what could be done there. So he ignored them. For now anyway.

“Ms. Chapman, do you have a place where Kara can rest for a little bit?” Connor asks Rose to get her attention.

“Of course,” she says, placing her cup of tea off to the side, getting up and ready to guide Kara upstairs.

“I don't want to rest.” Kara resisted holding onto Connor’s sleeve as if she was afraid she might be able to hold herself together if he leaves.

“I am not leaving you, I am only going to take a stroll around the property to see if I can find any sign of life in your Family.” He explains. “I won’t be long so please go with Rose and rest for a small moment and I will let you know if I find anything.”

Finally seeing a reasonable idea Kara nods and lets him go only to replace her grip onto Rose’s arm but not nearly as hard on the human’s skin. Rose turns to Adam and says, “Accomplainy Connor outside and see if you can help him.”

Though this idea seemed a disastrous idea to the young man, “But ma, I have other things I needed to do today.” He says in hush whispers, which did no good for him since those he tried to whisper about Androids.

“I don't want to hear any of that Adam!” Rose snapped at her son. “We all need to be here and help one another.”

Grumbling knowing he wasn't going to get out of this, Adam gets up and stomps out towards the front door, bumping into Connor with his shoulder. Wanting to snap at Adam Connor, all he did was bite his tongue and fixed his Cyberlife jacket before turning and following the young human outside. Not considering Adam any longer, Connor went on a walk leaving Adam on the porch to examining the ground around the farm. “Hey, what are you expecting to find out here!” Adam calls out to Connor running to catch up.

“Anything, and everything.” Connor simple answers.

Taking steps by Connor Adam raises an eyebrow, “What do you mean by that?”

“Any type of sign of Luther and Alice, that they were here at any point.” the android explains.

“How would that be possible?” Adam continued to be confused, “There is no way in hell my mom and I wouldn't have noticed them.”

“Kara told me they left around noon, which means they would arrive late evening, possibly you and your mom were inside for the night. Not only that to the farm but there is a turn they would have to take before making it into the farm where it would be a blind spot to both you and your mom from the house.” Connor takes another quick scan around the fields that were growing with crops from neighboring farms, and something stops him in his tracks as he picks up something small in the field. Sign of life out there.

Adam was about to ask a new question but Connor took off into the field that was filled with premature corn. “Hey!” Connor screams after Connor, but knowing he wasn't listening, Adam runs after the Android. 

It didn't take long to locate the small Android who was curled up in a ball shivering, clearly sick, knowing not how long she was out here. Picking her up in his arms without a doubt it was Alice who he found. Adam caught up with him and was shocked that Connor found the young Alice. "As for everything, well I learned to always expect the unexpected."

* * *

When he brought her inside he already cyber linked to Kara letting her know she found her daughter. He didn't find time to take a step through the front or to have Alice taken from his arms by Kara who was crying and clinging to her daughter who was slowly coming through. "Mom?" she whispers as she is met with her mom as she opens her eyes.

"Come on Kara, let's get her up the stairs and under some blankets." Rose motions Kara to the stairs once more. "I will make her some soup to help warm her up. Nodding Kara does as she was instructed.

"I will be up there soon." Connor lets her know. "I am going to wash up."

Not taking too long on washing the mud off of his coat, face and hands Connor goes to find Kara and Alice to find them both under some blankets on a large bed. Alice was dressed in a clean shirt and all the mud washed from her skin. She was somewhat awake but Connor can tell she was sick but with proper care and rest she will recover since it's summer and nights aren't all that cold. She was lucky.

Smiling softly Connor sits on the bed where Kara lays and looks over the little girl who was staring back at him. "Hello Alice, I am not sure if you remember me but I'm..."

"Connor." she says, "You the bad man that mom hates." which was a stab to the gut for him. 

"Yes it seems to be that way, but not today." he reassures her, "I am here to help you and your mom to find Luther and be able to go home together."

"Is Daddy okay?" she asks.

"Daddy? You mean Luther, is he you dad?" Connor softens to this news.

"Luther and I made it official on New Year's Eve when he proposed." Kara sniffs wiping away stray tears at the memory, "After the small wedding with friends and family we also officially adopted Alice as our own."

Nodding in understanding Connor turns to Alice once more, "I know this is still fresh and you are now with your hand, and all you want to do is rest but I have to ask, what do you do about what happened to you and your dad, and try and remember all that you can."

Nodding Alice sniffles stressed but who wouldn't be after what she been through, "Daddy and I were heading to Aunt Rose's home and we were almost there. It was dark outside so he didn't see the bad men in a black car. They pulled Daddy out of the car but before they even saw me Dad screamed for me to run, and not to look back. I listened and got out and ran into the corn where they couldn't find me."

"You were very brave Alice and your dad and your mom are very proud of you for being brave." He tells her smiling at Kara who was smiling back.

* * *

He couldn't put his finger on it but every time we passed the door it just drew him in as it was beckoning him forward. The door to the basement, he doesn't know what would be down there are why he could scan it and just find out that way but he had a gut feeling, a really bad gut feeling and had to go with it.

He waited for the perfect time when Kara was upstairs in bed with the ill Alice and while Adam and Rose were outside in the barn. No one was around except for him and the door to the basement. He hesitated for a second longer before he could back out now Connor took a hold on the nob and used his strength to break the lock. 

The basement was dark but he didn’t need a light to navigate through the dark. Taking one step at a time and missing all the weak spots in the wooden stairs at night to make a peep, Connor found himself at the bottom and went forward deeper into the basement. He found nothing other than old furniture and accessories but that's not where his gut was leading him to. It was the back door that was calling for him, becking him closer and closer. Reaching out he tested the doorknob to also find it locked. It didn't stop him though from breaking it with ease like the last one and when he opened the door there was already a hanging light that was on but what he said hanging from the far wall caused him to walk wobbly inside of the room.

When he got a closer look it was more than enough to fall onto his knees. In front of him was an RK800 model 53. His arms and legs were taken apart from the rest of him thrown in a pile as if it was trash. Strewn across the room were pictures and news clippings of Connor and all his accomplishments for him with his family as Hank was in a few and a few others with Lucas and Finn. Observing the RK800 his chest was pried open, his thirium pump regulator and all of his internal organs screwed about on tables around the room. A pale was placed under him catching all of his thirium. It was sick… Connor was going to be sick.

Slowly Connor got back on his feet and closed the little distance from him to the other model, Connor touched the RK800 face having his synthetic skin drawback as he connected to his memories, he was truly never activated but in a way, he was aware what going on around him as all RK800 were programmed to be. He saw and later when he deviated felt it all as these people tore him apart. 

_“This is wrong Kara!” a large Android TR400._

_Kara stood in front of the wall where Adam was helping them tie the none activated RK800. “I can't believe you found one,” she tells Adam._

_“Can't believe that my friends found it in an abandonment Warehouse out in the countryside.” Adam laughs._

_“Kara we can't go through with this!” Luther hisses taking her arm in his hand. “This is wrong, he never did anything to you! He never even got the chance to live!”_

_“You know why I am doing this!” she hisses back yanking her arm away from him. “Markus might trust the deviant hunter but I don’t, we need to prepare yourself if he decides to come after us!”_

_“By tearing apart an innocent Android?!” Luther yells._

_“IT is not innocent, it is one of those abominations like the deviant hunter, they have no place among us!” she challenges back. “You can help or get out of our way!”_

_Looking hurt and confused to this other side of Kara he never knew was there. “I think I made it pretty clear where I stand on this!” he says before leaving Adam and Kara alone with the helpless RK800 who is seeing all of this._

_“My friend says there was evidence of another that was next to this one that was taken not long ago, he is seeing if he can't hunt it down so we can use it too.” Adam cuts in before the memories fade away._

Leaving Connor back in the basement. He was in shock and hurt. He knew his kind hated him and his brothers but never thought it was enough for them to do this to one of them. He spent so much time finding more RK800 and RK900 to free them as he did with his brothers to only find out they were being hunted down by people who see Connor nothing but an abomination, and trying to find a way to more likely to find a permanent solution to shutting him and his brothers down if they see one of them take one step out of turn.

“Connor?!” he hears Kara call for him and son's footsteps follow down the stairs to where She found him in the room she tried so hard for him not to stumble upon. “C-Connor I can explain,” she says calmly trying not to startle him.

“Did you know he knew what you were doing to him?” Connor said in a deathly quiet voice.

“W-what?!” she stutters.

“And after he deviated from you torturing him he could FEEL everything you did.” Connor turns to her with a cold look in his watery eyes. “And all he could do was plead silently inside of him and watch it all happen.”

“Connor please let…”

He cuts her off taking a slow but rage-filled step towards her. “What explains this to me?” he takes another step. “No let me explain something to you,” another step, “you remove all of our thirium we would still be alive,” another step, “You can remove our thirium pumps we would still be activated just damaged, you can remove our ventilators and we would still be activated,” another step until we were towering over her while she was shaking with fear and grief… guilt. “You can shoot us in the head and we will still be alive!” he takes her hand and places it right on top where his regulator would be at, “The only way to truly shut one of us down would be to rip out our regulators, it just so happens that was the last thing you did to him isn't it?”

Karar started to open her mouth to say something but Connor didn't give her that chance. He would leave the room leaving Kara behind. “Connor WAIT!” she called out for him but Connor was already outside of the house and making his way to Hanks’s car. Kara burst through the front door, “Please Connor, I didn't know! Please I-I am sorry!”

Connor shakes his head and opens the door but before he gets in he says, “No you didn't because you didn’t care.” 

“What about Luther?” she asks. “You promised me you would help me find him!”

He wanted to scream in rage, “That's all any of you care about!” he yells at her, “You don't care what will happen to me or what you all do to me, none of you care that I was willing to risk my life over and over again. It’s just all about what you can get from me in the end!”

“I… I am sorry…” she sobs.

“It’s a little late for apologies,” Connor mutters before getting in and starts up the car. Driving away leaving Kara behind.

Coming home Connor slams the door closed behind him still very much curious about what he found. Hearing the door slam Hank comes running down the stair to find Connor pacing in the living room practically growling to himself. Sumo himself also sensed the Androids' stress and didn't even want to greet him at the door, just stayed in his bed winning softly afraid for his owner. "Connor? Son, what wrong?" Hank asks.

"I can't believe I trusted her," Connor hissed, "I can't believe I helped her!" tripping over a chair in his rage causing Hank to jump back and Sumo to run off to find cover, more likely with Finn. "She killed him, Hank, she murdered him in cold blood and he couldn't fight back!"

"She killed her companion?" Hank was shocked.

"No, but it's not better for what she did! She and Adam Chapman found an RK800 strung him up and pulled him apart piece by piece not only causing him to deviant but he couldn't do anything but take all that pain until she pulled out his regulator!"

Finding the news even more heartbreaking knowing Connor, Finn, and Lucas have been trying to locate another RK from their series to free them, but no luck. It was heart-wrenching to hear a woman Connor was determined to help had one to only torture. "I will call Jeffery to let him know about the man's slaughter and hopefully we can do something for him." Hank decided to say, “Just please sit son and calm down, I will let Finn and Lucas know about the news as well.``

Sitting on the couch and taking out his coin to play with Connor tried to calm down but nothing seemed to help with the deviant RK800 memories that were still fresh in his mind. Though his mind was soon turned to the front door which opened to show Lucas who was just coming home. Plopping himself on the couch opposite from him Lucas sighs in frustration.

"Rough day I presume?" Connor asks. 

"Not as rough as yours," Lucas says frowning worried for his brother. "Are you alright?"

"No but I don't want to talk about my day." he says "But it's been rough ever since Gavin lost Ever, but this case right now hasn't gone the best."

"A Red Ice gang?" Connor asks.

"Yeah but the fuckers think they got us stumped but all we are waiting for is for the word." Lucas huffs but almost on cue Lucas Led turns yellow and he freezes with a worried look on his face. 

About to ask what was the matter, but Lucas already was up and out of the door and Hank came out with his phone, "We are needed. Lucas and Gavin's case just got even more serious." He tells the Deviant.

Nodding and standing up Connor was ready, "Let's go then."

Hank and Connor arrived at the scene parking next to Gavin’s car where Lucas and Gavin were waiting for them. “How many?” Hank wasted no time getting to work on the gang. 

“My scanners are reading ten in the front and six more spewed about in the back but there are twelve more on the second floor,” Lucas tells Hank.

Connor did a quick scan coming with the same results. “I can also conform to it as well, but there is also a sign of a Deviant in the back among five humans.”

“Could it possibly be him?” Hank asks.

"I don't know but I can't wait and find out," Connor says taking the first step before Hank puts his hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he snaps at his adopted son. "What are you going to do barge in there guns blazing?"

"Hank this can't wait!" Connor argued, "They will kill him before we can get to him if I just wait. I am not letting him die, no matter what his family did." before he turns his back and yanks his shoulder free taking to a sprint to the hospital

"CONNOR!"

Bursting through the old abandoned hospital doors Connor started to dodge the bullets that were being fired at him from the gang members that crowded the entire entrance. Taking out his gun he fired a few shots never killing any of them but at their legs making them fall one at a time to the ground, dropping like flies. Moving quickly Connor went to the back observations from looking for the room number the guy gave him and sure enough when he came upon it more men surrounded the place and started to attack him.

One got a shot on his firing at his shoulder causing it to go limp. Quickly Connor switches hands with his gun and keeps neutralizing all of them that came onto his path before he kicked open the door with his foot and came inside where the TR400 model name Luther being tied to an operating table. Luther looked up and right away he recognized Connor was so happy to find help.

“You have no idea how happy I am to see you,” Luther says.

“Don't thank me yet, we still got to fight our way out of here,” Connor says breaking the straps with his inhuman strength. Grabbing a metal bat he found on the floor that he is sure was used on Luther but the thirium covering it and Luther’s beat-up figure. He tosses the bat over to Luther asking, “You think you can give a hand in this?”

With a smug smirk in his face Luther just nods not needing to say anything else. Not wanting to wait much longer Connor did another quick scan of the hospital and counted at least two dozen more gain members left to go. Giving Luther one last look Connor kicked the door once more before raising his gun with his good arm and started to fire at the ones who were coming after them. Luther spotted one that was too close to Connor and placed a hand on Connor’s shoulder before forcing the young Android to duck before Luther swung his bat and striking the gain member in the face causing the to fall in a helpless pile on the floor. 

Shooting another one who was behind Luther that he spotted, Connor struck them on the shoulder having them fall to the ground screaming in pain. Looking behind himself Luther smirks realizing they were saving each other's backs. And on this went until the came to the entrance once more and Connor wasted no time before opening the door and shoving Luther out of the door before dodging his way out too, but before he could slam the door shut behind him a bullet cam wheezing out and striking Connor in his abdomen grazing his regulator causing a shutdown timer to start counting down but closing the door he did before he falls to the ground.

Luther was looking up ahead, smiling to himself, seeing the line of officers who were waiting for them across the security line but in the corner of his eye, he saw Connor fall and turn to watch him crumble on the pavement below bleeding out. Pressing his palm with his good hand Connor winces in pain looking up at the sky in a daze. Not even thinking twice Luther gathers the smaller Android in his arms and carries him to the police line.

Some officers who couldn't see them very good from it being dark called for Luther to freeze and drop whatever he was caring but it only made Luther hold on tighter to Connor even though his injured arm was screaming for him to at least loosen his grip a bit but he refused to. The officers threaten to open fire if he does not comply but another voice screams out, “WAIT!” in the background and punching their way forward was another version of Connor but with blue eyes and wearing a blue vest over his clothes. It was Lucas, Connor’s little brother. “That is my brother Sergeant Connor Anderson he is caring!” which caused all officers to lower their guns.

Lucas with his human partner Gavin Reed came running over to Luther. Not wasting any time Lucas takes his big brother from Luther's trembling arms. Connor went into shock as his shut down came closer, but he continued to look up at the sky. Lucas scans his brother and sees the count down and where he has been hurt. “Call Hank and tell him to meet me at the Jericho tower, Connor needs repairs,” Lucas tells Gavin who agrees and runs off to find the closest radio.

Lucas turns to Luther and right away knows who he was, “You coming with me as well.” he says. “You need repairs as well and Kara is there waiting for you.”

“I am not going to the police station?” Luther questions.

“No now come on, my brother needs help and our older brother knows how to,” Lucas says, rushing to the nearest Android ambulance that was on standby.

* * *

Hank was still waiting for word from Connor who he is still pissed off for running off into danger like that, but when his radio went off hearing Gavin’s voice calling out to him on the other end Hank unclips the radio from his belt as he says, “Go head, Gavin.”

“Lucas spotted Connor with the TR400 model, the TR400 was unhurt but Lucas is rushing Connor to Jericho tower who need embedded repairs.” Gavin lets him know.

“On my way, I’ll let Jeffery know on my way,” Hank growls before tossing the radio to the closest officer who caught it.

Running to his car Hank jumps in and roars it to life taking off to meet his sons there. “You better stay alive Connor!” he growls, “So I can smack some sense into you once I see you again.”

* * *

Once they reached the tower Lucas already let Finn know the situation and had a team waiting for his brother’s arrival. Once there the ambulance doors swung open to find Connor with a breathing mask over his face and another Android on top of him doing chest compressions keeping him alive. Others on the outside helped wheel him out of the ambulance and into the tower. Lucas fighting the urge to follow them fought it back and stayed behind to help the TR400 into the building.

“Aren't you going to go after your brother?” Luther questions him.

“He is in great hands with our older brother, besides if he makes it I will never hear the end of it if I don't at least try and help you,” Lucas says with a frown which causes Luther to laugh.

“He sounds like a great person,” he says.

“He is but also the most stubborn bullhead one you will ever meet,” Lucas says to bring a smile back to him.

* * *

Hank made it to the tower and didn't even bother to turn off his car. He just parked and jumped out running into the building. He was met with Markus who was waiting for him on the ground floor. “Come on, Lucas is waiting for you,” he says.

“How is Connor?” Hank asks the Deviant Leader.

“He is still alive and what I’ve been updated to he is still fighting to stay alive like away, though Finn is certain he will pull through.” Markus smiles at the worried father.

With a sigh of relief Hank takes a deep breath, “Thank Jesus!” he praises.

“I doubt Jesus had anything to do with this.” Markus laughs.

“Coming from the Android Jesus himself.” he shot back causing Markus to laugh.

“It also has nothing to do with me, Connor is a fighter and would fight tooth to nail to stay with his family.”

“Yeah, remind him that when we see him, because it was his stubbornness that won this round causing him to run in a building full of armed men to save another Android with no back up that caused him to be here tonight.” Hank huffs.

“He is that too,” Markus mutters knowing that Hank was pissed with Connor’s decision. “But that is what makes him such a great person, is he is willing to put his life on the line for those who need saving, doesn't matter their backgrounds. He never judges or is harsh about it.”

Hank softens some more knowing Markus was right but only grew angry again at the reminder of another judgemental Android who should also be here. “What are you going to do with that Kara character?” he asks.

Markus sighs knowing this would be brought up, “Kara will be banished from ever returning to the tower and will not gain any help from neighboring Android safes heavens, practically she is banished throughout Detroit where she won't be welcomed, but I can't do the same to Luther and Alice her companies who had nothing to do with what she and the Chapmens did.” Markus says.

“So you are just going to let her visit this Luther before you kick her out of the city?” Hank asks and Markus nods.

“It might sound harsh to others especially to those who hate Connor, Finn, and Lucas, but Android brutality another Android is just wrong on so many levels especially one that couldn't even defend himself and never was given the chance to live.” Markus shakes his head. “I will direct the county to Rose Chapman’s property who agreed after what she found out what her son was up to but since he was never ‘ALIVE’ there might not be much they can do to Adam and Kara but they can take him from there where he will be buried in the Android cemetery with the others to be put to piece.”

“I know that is all the boys would want to happen.” Hank agrees. “I mean they would want justice but two of them know the law and know better to go after them, and Finn is not even the type to seek revenge.”

* * *

Kara was sitting next to the examining table where Simon was overlooking his arm. She was so happy to see him again but Luther couldn't say the same for her but he was over the moon to see Alice who was sleeping in his lap, it being late and everything. “I am so glad Connor found you.” Kara decided to be the one to break the silence.

Luther turns to her and glasses saying, “Kara don't!” he warns her, “Just don't be okay?”

She was about to argue when Markus came in the door. “I am glad to see you, okay Luther.” he created the TR400.

“I nice to see you again Markus, just wish it was in a different circumstance,” Luther says offering the leader his good arm where they cyber linked into a greeting. 

“Simon, can you leave us, there is something I must discuss with them,” he says to his friend.

“Of course Markus.” Simon agrees before getting up and leaving the room leaving only the thickness in the air once Markus turns his attention to Kara.

“I invited you into my home Kara, not only mine but also Finn's Connor’s and Lucas’s home. Recruited Connor to help you and you repaid him by torturing another RK800.”

Kara stands up, “Markus I…”

But Markus raises his hand stopping her, “There is nothing you can say that can justify what you did, and like Connor, I can not overlook this. You are here now banished from not only Jericho but also every single Android haven in all of Detroit. Your crimes will be reported to the state, but since he was never activated it wouldn’t be counted as murder but it will be enough to show you are a danger to society. You will not be welcomed here again in Detroit.”

“Please Markus…”

He continued ignoring her, “I will not do the same with Luther and Alie since they are not the guilty party here and it would be wrong for me to deny if they needed help. After Luther is cleared and he wishes to stay he may along with Alice but I will have to ask you to leave.”

* * *

Finn came out of the operating room tired from the hour-long procedure but Connor pulled through like he thought he would. Finn started to sag to the ground but was met with his brother’s arms. “Are you alright?” Lucas asks him.

“Just… tired.” Finn says giving his little brother a reassuring smile. “It’s been a long day, I have sat down since this morning.”

“The come sit down?” Hank pats the seat next to him, “You more than deserved it.”

Nodding Lucas helped Finn make his way across the hallway and sit next to his adopted father. ‘How is he?” Hank asked first.

“He hung in there, and he will reboot by the end of this hour.” Finn delivered the good news to his family.

Sighing in relief and feeling the pressure being lifted off of his shoulders Hank smiles, ‘That’s good to hear kid. No one we trust more to save your brother's ass than you Finn.”

“I agree.” Lucas huffs. “Connor can't seem to not run headfirst into danger.”

Hank laughs, “Saying from the one who got hit in the chest by a pole because he was hanging off the edge of a speeding train.” Hank teased Lucas. “Last time I checked Connor hadn't done that.”

“At least not yet,” Finn mutters pouting at the thought causing both Hank and Lucas to burst out loud. Shying away Finn’s face turns bright blue from reimbursement.

* * *

Connor had to stay the night in the ward being watched for failures in his thirium pump and regulator but all that nigh all Connor could think about the betrail of Kara and what she did. He heard that Markus banished her from the Android community in Detroit for her crimes and even though Rose had nothing to do what her son was doing under her roof she lost the privilege of being a haven for Androids.

A knock came on the door showing Hank, Connor looked into his eternal clock to find it was indeed morning. "Didn't sleep I'm guessing?"

"Am I that easy to read?" Connor smirks.

"Very easy." Hank teases.

"Then what does that say about you since I can read you like an open book?" Connor teases back.

"Smartass." the senior laughs, "Never change son. But what are you thinking about?"

"About Kara, Luther, and Alice, and I think I know Luther was kidnaped." he starts with.

"Alright what do you got," Hank asks?

"The Wearhouse where I presume Finn was in and I was tortured in was also under the name of Bod Hunker," Connor explains.

"The Gang leader of that bunch," Hank puts two together.

"Adam says there was evidence of another android which I can only presume was Finn." which sends chills down Hank's spine, "They were going to look for Finn so they experiment on him too, but I think they found that RK800 illegally and stalled him, and when that gang got whiff of the android it led them to that night with Luther."

"And the reason they didn't use him as a bargaining chip to get the RK800 back was that they found out he was destroyed before they could get to him." Hank finishes. "An eye for an eye. But my question is how did they get their hands on one?"

"The same reason Finn and I were there, Cyberlife."

* * *

True to his words Connor rebooted in no time and his family was able to take him home the next night. Markus said goodbye to his friend and let him know that he will be in contact with the RK800 Connor founded. Reaching home in a record time under Lucas driving skills, Connor was being helped by Finn into the house but having to stop by a two hundred pound dog trying jump on the four of them at the doorway. Lucas however was faster than Sumo in his arms and carried the now cowering dog to the back door because he had never been picked up in years.

Finn helped Connor up the stairs into his bedroom. Sitting Connor in his bed Finn had him sit still as Finn undressed him and got Connor into his pajamas. “You didn't have to do all of this,” Connor smirks at his big brother as Finn attempts to tuck him in bed.

“I know.” Finn says smoothing out the wrinkles in the comforter and leans over grinning, “but I like to.” causing Connor to laugh.

_**Next Chapter** _


	15. Trust (Part one)

Hank parks the Oldmobiel by the flaming building and grunts at the concept of all the paperwork that this case was going to bring. Connor didn't wait however he gets out of the vehicle and scans the area around finding no survivors in the building, but over seven bodies still in the building, it was ...heartbreaking for the young Deviant, but he had to suppress the guilt and get on with his job unless he wants to be left with even more work the longer they wait he knows he will never hear the end of it by Hank if he does that. 

The fire department was working hard to stop the fire before it spreads to a neighboring building that was all empty now with its residence out on the streets. Connor noticed they had a 30% chance of succeeding of putting out the fire before it reaches the other but the question was why, and that when he sees that the fire hydrate was not only producing enough water but the fire truck itself would have an enough either for this big of a flame. Removing his blazer and rolling up his sleeves Connor left Hank who was talking to the fire chief and didn't realize his partner left but Connor didn't wait. Coming up to the fire hydrate Connor notice the top cap was stuck with probably poor use of it in the past and no matter how manly men tried to pry it open it would budge enough to produce enough water.

"Let me have a go at it." Connor offers them reaching his hand out to the ranch. Seeing they were out of oppositions they gave it over to him without a fight and Connor places it into place and using all of his strength he was able to break off the cap but also damaging the ranch in the process but they didn't care, the fire department got the water that they needed and they got straight into work and the chance of succeeding raised to 75% in a matter of seconds.

Taking a step back giving them space to work Connor returned to Hank who just noticed his partner missing but seeing he helped them Hank wasn't mad but proud and showed it by patting the Deviant on the back. The Fire was defeated and in time before it spread even though now the building was in shambles as aftermath.

"Any idea of how it started?" Hank urged Connor.

"Arson," Connor reveals. "I got a sample of a hint of gasoline in the air and a trail that lead down to the entrance of the building. It was started to the bottom trapping all those people who were inside no way of getting out, but now any evidence of this act has been wiped out but the fire if there was even a motive."

"You suspect a random attack?" Hank lifts an eyebrow.

Nodding as he takes a step through the rubble and observed something staining the floor and he knew what it was and dipped his two fingers into it before bring it to his tongue identifying it Thirium from an AP700 Deviant. "And I have reason to believe it was started by a fellow Deviant."

* * *

Arriving back to the precinct Hank and Connor were called in by Fowler wanting to know where they were at with the case. "We don't know much." Connor explains, "But the suspect is more likely was an Android."

"Why would you assume that?" Fowler questions.

"Because the apartment building is strictly for humans only and most who live there has some sort of a case of bigotry towards Androids." Connor continues, "The fact that there was thirium found at the scene raise's questions to why would there be a Deviant when none are allowed in the building."

"Okay that makes plenty of sense," Fowler rubs his eyes, "See if you can find any evidence in this, like camera feed from neighboring buildings or witnesses but be careful about who you ask. If your right Sergeant this could lead to a full-blown Political statement about how Deviants are dangerous."

"There no dangerous than a human," Hank growls with his arms crossed.

"Yes we know that but if reporters who are bigots get whiff of this case they could use it to their advantage and start riots on the streets of Detroit. We need to try and avoid that at all coast so keep a low profile the both of you when you investigating this case." Fowler orders them before dismissing them both to go on with their jobs.

Hank huffs in annoyance, "Welp it looks like it's going to be a long one Kid." he lets his partner know. "I'm gonna' get some coffee and grab you a bottle of thirium from the breakroom. Let Finn and Lucas know we might not be home until late so as not to wait upon us."

"Already done, and Finn says he will record the game tonight for you, for when we come back," Connor says.

"That kid is a saint!" Hank laughs.

Not sure how many hours it's been, Hank pulls out his phone and notices that it was eleven at night, and he still has then a third of his paperwork left to do. While Connor already finished all of his he decided to go on ahead and find evidence and leads for the case by requesting security footage from any close business at the building and thankfully there was a small self-run store just across with the street, even though the footage came slightly blurry but Connor was able to enhance it to see it clearly and before the fire started he saw a figure hidden in a black hoody and a mask covering their face which caused a new problem for the Deviant, because he couldn't identify them as human or Android.

Sighing in frustration Connor was unconsciously rolling his coming back and forward in an even fast and uneven paste which caused him to drop it. Hank took note of the Deviant's stress and decided to call it a night. "Come on Kid lets start heading home." He tells Connor while shutting down the terminal. 

"You go on home Hank I will stay and keep working." Connor dismisses the Luiteniant's advice.

"No you are coming home with me, this case will still be here in the morning," he reminds the Deviant, "but we both need rest and in the morning we can look over everything with well-rested eyes."

Nodding Connor decided he was right and got up grabbing his leather jacket that was behind on his chair before following Hank to clock out. Outside the air was getting chilly since summer was coming to an end. "We should go up to a cabin I bought last year before fall hits us," Hank suggested.

"A cabin?" Connor's LED swirls yellow, "You mean like camping?"

"Yup, the woods that is just passed the city up in the mountains are nice at this time and there are cabins all over the area, it would be nice to go up there with you boys, hell there would be enough room for Lucas to invite his girlfriend." Hank chuckles at the thought of Lucas's love interest in Chloe. 

"Don't let him hear you say that." Connor tease, "He will go on how he is nowhere near Deviant enough to fall in love."

"Yeah? Well, that night where he had her over and watching movies in the living room and making ut begs a deffer!" hank shakes his head at the memory, "The kid can't seem to keep it in his pants when it comes to her."

"Please don't!" Connor acts disgusted in a way he is at the thought of his brother getting into sexual intercourse with her. "Besides he isn't the only one, Finn and Cat have been close too."

Hank was surprised at this news, "Really how so?"

"Well Markus once told me he heard something from a storage unit in the Medical ward he thought it was mice or rats, but when he opened the door he found Finn and Cat in a heated make-out session," Connor explains.

Shocked about this story Hank burst out laughing, "No! Really?" Connor nods, "Well damn I thought I would at least have another year before I had to sit you boys down and have 'the talk' with you guys!"

"Hank for love of sake please don't!" Connor begs, "You forget you adopted ANDROIDS as your son who has the entire internet to their disposal! No 'TALKS' are needed with us!"

"You can never be too careful, son!" Hank tease. "Besides there might be a time where there is an update you can choose to have to be able to reproduce or something."

"Oh my god, I am not hearing this!" Connor runs to the car covering his ears.

"What? It's no shame of knowing how babies are made son!" Hank goes on.

"NO! LA LA LA LA!" Connor sings trying to block out his adoptive father's words.

But then all the joking came to a halt when Connor spots a figure across the street dressed in a black hood with a mask covering their face. It was the same person from before. Hank didn't seem to notice this however since he was still laughing, but calmly Connor interrupted him, "Hank go back inside and have back up ready." he tells the Luitenaint.

"What?" Hank follows Connor's eyes to see what he was seeing but was having a harder time since it as dark out. "Connor, what's going on?"

'Please Hank!" Hank was shocked to hear the urgency in his voice, "Get back inside!" but before either could react the figure pulls something from their pocket and throws it across the streets towards them and Connor knew right away what it was, it was a hand grenade!

"GET DOWN!" Connor screams tackling Hank to the ground using himself as a shield to protect Hank from the blast. The explosion was enough to shack the police station causing everyone inside to take cover. Sitting up with his ears rings Connor took in his surrounding to find the wall behind them was slightly shattered and the glass door was cracked. Not wasting any time he left Hank who was picking himself off the ground to chase after them and capture them.

Hank notices this and freaks out screaming, "NO CONNOR WAIT!" but Conor was already long gone on his chase. Swearing to himself Hank gets up and rushes inside to see if everyone was alright and asking for back up before going after Connor

Connor was just as fast or maybe even fast, being one of the most advanced androids, but this figure was keeping up on their own making the chase go on, which includes that they were indeed Deviant since no human could outrun him. The figure pushing his way past by still crowded streets in busier streets of Detroit made their way to an apartment building and started to climb the fire escape. Close on their heel Connor started to climb as well and as Connor finally reached the top he witnessed the Deviant jump off on the other side of the building causing his heart to stop. Running to find if they were injured or perhaps shut down on the street below Connor was met with train tracks and still running trains zooming by bringing Connor back to the very first time he was on a case.

Looking over the edge Connor takes a step back before taking off into a fast sprint before jumping over the roof and landing on the train but before he could gain his balance a fist came rushing towards his face and he only had seconds to respond and block the bunch while still on his knees. Gathering his strength Connor falls completely to the ground wrapped his legs around his attacker causing them to fall to the ground while he resalted to be on top of them and pinning them down but they seemed to suspect this as they now wrapped their legs around Connor's waist and throwing him overhead of them causing Connor to roll almost off of the train but he quickly grabbed ahold of the railing on the rooftop of the trains.

He only saw second of the other taking there leave from the train landing on the second set of train tracks before jumping off the track nearly missing the second oncoming train. Quickly he swings himself on top of the train missing oncoming pools and trains landing safely on the rooftop of the train. Taking a moment to gather his surroundings Connor went to see if he can find his attacker but they were gone. Sighing in frustration Connor sat down as the wind wooshes around him at full speed.

* * *

Hearing his partner was not only on the other side of town but sitting on top of a train waiting for his next stop which was luckily still in Detroit and not far from Jericho. Passengers were shocked when they came to a stop and finding a Deviant climbing down on the rooftop. Some were taking pictures others were pointing at him and talking about him. Some were even sneering at him. When the conductors were about to restraint him, well they could try, Connor holds out his badge which caused even more whispers and explains to the conductors what has happened, but of course one of them had to be an Android Bigot and tried to restrain him anyway and Connor wasn't about to have none of that, but luckily Hank just arrives and stopped the confrontation before it started.

"If you lay a hand on my partner I will arrest you and charge you for police brutality before you could even blink!" Hank warns the conductor.

"Oh yeah?" he still went on, "Well that piece of shit harassed me!"

A few witnesses yelled, "NOT TRUE!" and were willing to give Hank and the police his statement, while there were of course some who tried to say that Connor did harass the conductor. "SHUT IT!" Hank yelled causing everyone to shut up before turning his attention back to the conductor. "Connor, can you download your memories to my phone to when the train stopped and to was I arrived?"

Shrugging Connor nods and touches the offered phone to him show Hank what happened, and Hank didn't even pay attention to what was going on, on the screen just showing the conductor the evidence that Connor was not guilty. When it was over Hank turned his phone back off and forces the conductor up against the wall and placing him in handcuffs.

"Wait that footage was forged!" he still trying to go on.

"Save it prick!" Hank bellowed, "Now you under arrest for disturbing the peace and false statement!" letting one of the officers take him away.

After everything was said and done and Connor updated the others on his chase, he and Hank got back into the car which now had a broken window and a dent on the side from the blast before. Hank was pissed and Connor could tell. "Why didn't you listen to me and not gone after the person Connor?!" Hank yells.

"Because that was the Deviant who set the building on fire and now they also threw a grenade at the prescient!" Connor argued back.

"Maybe so but you can't just go off like that and leave me to worry! We are partners Connor, you can't just do everything on your own anymore!" Hank was hurt about the fact Connor not only done this once but twice. How many times could the kid put himself endanger and survive in the end, Hank thought, his like will eventually run out leaving Connor dead somewhere in the streets. "We can't keep doing this song and dance Connor, you need to trust me to have your back, and I need to have trust that you to have mine!"

"Of course I trust you, Hank!" Connor went on.

"Really? Because if that was the case we would have been both chasing them down." Hank growls, which caused Connor to go silent.

_**Next Chapter** _


	16. Trust (Part two)

Connor is getting tired of finding himself on an examining table with his brother fussing over him, checking all f his systems and running diagnoses after diagnoses seeing if there was even a slight glitch or bug in his software where he would worry about again. Though when he watched Finn take a deep breath and relax a bit as he puts his instruments away Connor knows he found nothing, and if he did it was nothing that his self-healing program couldn't fix.

"Am I free to leave now?" Connor asks noticing it was much later now, almost 2 in the morning. 

"Yes but I am coming home with you guys as well," Finn says taking off his gloves and washing his hands before taking off his lab coat. Connor can't believe even when he was off when his brother caught a commotion that he was in a dangerous situation he jumped quickly into action and raced to the prescient to be the one to check him over even though Tye the prescient Technion was already here and was willing to do it for Connor before his brother jumped in.

"Maybe I should get my own prescribed Technion," Connor mumbles not meaning to say it out loud but it was too late, Finn heard him.

Looking hurt filled to his younger brother Finn asks, "What?" with tears in his eyes.

Realizing what he did Connor jumped to defend what he said, "I don't mean it as a bad thing, Finn, it's just that you already have so many responsibilities back in New Jericho as being the head technician and sometimes it's too far to travel considering we work on opposite sides of the city. It's just may be wise to find a Technion in a neighboring Android hospital."

Obtaining the truth in his words, Finn looks away still hurt at the idea. "Oh, I see. Um, I guess it would be wise wouldn't it."

'Please don't be upset," Connor pleads to his brother. "it's just might be for the best, besides it's not like I won't see you almost every day since we live together."

Finn was about to say something more but decided against it. "Yes, you are right." His smile returns, "We do live together." but Connor didn't seem to miss the hesitation in his voice but figured it was a subject for a different day.

* * *

Returning home Connor, Hank, and Finn were met with all the lights still on, and in the living room was Lucas and Chloe cuddling on the couch. When Lucas looks up he seemed also just as worried but relieve sunk on his face as he noticed Connor and Hank were alright. "I am glad everyone came home in one piece."

Hank looks worried to Chole, "Arent you needed back at home?" he asks her.

Shaking her head, "No since my sisters left months ago it's just me and Eli, but I decided I didn't want to work for him anymore which he was more than okay with." she explains, "I am free to come and go as I please."

"Well it's too late to head back home, why don't you stay for the night, we have an extra bedroom," Hank suggested.

'That is very kind of you Luitenant Anderson, I might just take you up on your offer." Chloe smiles.

"Please call me Hank, I already consider you part of the family." Hank smiles back.

"That's kind o you Hank but she can sleep with me," Lucas says wrapping his arms around her waist.

"That might be so son, but we have thin walls and we would like to get some sleep." Hank challenges him causing them both to blush.

After everyone was settled and Hank won out in the end by having Chloe sleep in the guest room though it did cross his mind that Lucas might join her later when he thinks everyone asleep at least the room is in the basement so if they do decide to anything, well Hank, Finn, and Connor won't be able to hear it.

After taking a quick shower Connor gets up with a towel wrapped around his waist and another one in his hands as he dried his hands. He gets dressed in sweats and t-shirt before going around the house and making sure all of the lights are off and the front and back doors are locked. Climbing back up the stairs Connor stops at Hank's door which was ajar open and he peeks in to find Hank's bedside table lamp was on and his reading glasses are on reading one of his first edition books.

Knocking softly on his door Connor opens the door wider before leaning against the door frame, Hank places his bookmark between the pages and sets it aside before removing his glasses to look up at Connor, "Is there something I can help you with?" Hank asks.

"No just checking up on you and letting you know I was also retiring for the night," Connor says still feeling the air was stuffy between them.

"I'm fine," Hank mumbles before returning to his book, "Besides if I weren't I don't need to tell you."

His words stung Connor making his chest squeeze in discomfort. "I see, well goodnight Hank," Connor says before closing the door and leaving Hank alone once more. Once the door closed Hank sighs putting his book away for the rest of the night with his glasses placed on top of it on the bedside table. Gently Hank rubs the bridge between his eyes realizing the cruel effect his words had on the young Deviant but it was too late to take back his words and his ride stopped him from going after his adoptive son.

Back in his room Connor closes his door and gets under his covers. Rolling onto his side Connor takes ahold of the pillow from beside him and hugs it to his chest. Something wet and warm slid down his cheek causing Connor to jump in surprise. Raising a hand Connor touches it and brings it to his face to see it was a tear. His very first tear he has ever shed, and it was the effect of hank's words.

* * *

The next morning Connor and Hank got ready without saying a single word to one another. Even when Connor made food for Hank, Hank ignored it and grabbed his keys and was already heading to the car. Sighing Connor had no choice to follow him unless he wants to be left behind. On there way to work Connor was given a case of another building on fire and it is a possible arson that could be connected to there case. Letting Hank know, the human grumbles and turns the car around going to the given address.

The drive to the crime scene was long and awkward to say in the least like the rest of the morning was, but they had a job to do. Connor wanted to say anything to Hank but nothing came into mind, besides what more could he say could only piss off the Lieutenant even more, but he had to try, "I don't know what you want me to do or say to make it better, Lieutenant, I honestly lost count how many times I've said sorry for last night."

"That's the thing Connor you don't know a damn thing! Most humans would but you can't understand because you a ..." be he stopped realizing what he was just about to say, but Connor didn't miss it, of course, Connor wouldn't miss it.

"A machine." he finishes Hank's sentence. "You still see me like a machine."

Hank was quick, "No that came out..." but not fast enough, the wheels in Connor's head were going miles per second.

"Even though he adopted me and my brothers, after everything we've been through, everything that I went through, you still see me like a machine." Connor cuts him off. "I mean why wouldn't you," Connor shrugs.

"Wait for a minute!" Hank tried again but Connor went on.

"Besides you blamed Androids all this time for the death of your real son, not us stand-ins just so we can playhouse." Connor shakes his head, "Hell you probably always seen Finn and Lucas as Machines too."

"Son wait." Hank stops him but those words pissed Connor off.

"I am not your son!" he hissed, causing it to Hank's turn to be hurt by Connor's words.

Forget about the awkwardness that they started with, this time it was nothing awkward about this, nothing but rage, and hurt. Connor wanted to do nothing more than get out of the moving car, hell even run back hem pack up his brothers and leave the lieutenant who decided to let his feeling do nothing but guide his words which caused them to be in a situation. Connor wanted to do nothing more than to leave and hurt Hank even more but those thoughts were quickly wiped out when time seemed to showdown and an odd-sounding beep could be heard to him though he doubts Hank could and with the half of a second he had left Connor scans the car and realized there was a bomb that was hooked to the bottom of the car. 

Quickly turning to Hank, Connor unblocked his seat belt and flings his body over Hank protecting Hank from the blast as the car explodes. A high pitch noise was all he could hear, and his eyes were broken and have gone dark. Connor opens his good eyes and sees he was on the roof looking up at Hank who was unconscious. "H-Hank!" Connor tries but came out to be more static then words. "H-Hank ppp-please Wa-ke uP!" Connor tried to sit up but he was pinned down by his arm. He looks over to see the passenger seat was broken off of the car and has fallen on his arm. Trying to free his arms something else was brought to his attention when something hot and wet drips on his face. Looking up Connor notice Hank was bleeding by his neck but a piece of metal was a lodge in his neck. Scanning over him Connor sees that the metal luckily cut anything vital but with Hank upside down the blood was rushing faster out of him and his heart was slowing down and his breathing was coming out shallower and shallower.

"H-HANK!" Connor screams for him. "I NN-EE-D Y-YOU T-O WWW-AKE UP!" but he didn't even budge.

Fighting harder to free his arms racing against time to save Hank's live the odds were against Connor and Connor yells in frustration looking hatefully at his arm wishing he didn't have it at the moment when an idea pops in his head and his eyes got big. Controlling his breathing Connor uses his good arm and takes ahold of his trapped shoulder and took a deep long breath before he uses all of his strength and pulls with all of his might. Screaming from the pain Connor throws his head back but kept pulling until a sickening snap ringed in his already damaged ears and thirium was racing down his fingers. He did it, he ripped off his arm. It was the most painful experience he has through but not thinking of the pain and swallowing his screams Connor turned to the shut drivers door and raised his foot and stomped on the door with one quick swift and knocking the door of its hinges causing it to fly and land in the rubble of the car crash.

Moving quickly Connor uses his last standing arm and his legs and pulls himself out of the burning car, but he didn't waste time once he is free. Using his only arm he takes ahold of Hank's seatbelt and rips it out the car and quickly catching Hank before he fell on the roof. Dragging the unconscious Lieutenant out of the burning car Connor half carries half drag Hank away from the car before placing Hank on the sidewalk. He used his hand and cupped him hand around the metal and the gash. Using his teeth Connor bends down and takes a hold of the metal and pulls it out being careful not to cut anything else and tightening his figures around the gash with his strength not letting any more blood pass him. Practically sitting on top of Hank's chest but making sure putting all of his weight on his legs and not on top of Hank they waited and not long after the police and ambulance arrived.

"O-OVER H-ERE!" Connor screams for the paramedics as the got out of their vehicle. The saw Connor and Hank and came rushing over. The almost staggered a bit when they say a heavily bleeding android on top of an older human having his last hand cupping over the human's neck. Connor looks up at them clearly in distress. "P-please h-elp hhh-im!" Connor pleads for them which caused them to jump into motion. 

The started t check over his vitals, "His heart rate is 45 over 60." the email says.

"Shit he is going into cardio arrest." the males cusses, "We need to move him now!"

"She nods finishing looking over him, "Can't find any fractures in his neck or back he is good." she agrees to have him move before she turns her attention t Connor. "We need you to let go of him so we can take him."

Shaking his head Connor says, "N-negative." causing them both to think that Connor was going to cause them trouble. "I-f I mmm-move th-e L-Lieuten-ant www-ill b-bleed ooo-ut." he warns them.

Looking even more worried she looks to where his hands are at to see access blood and angry red skin to prove there was a cut somewhere under Connor's hand. "Shit he isn't lying!" she warns the guy. "Is it possible to get this guy on the gurney with the Android still on top of him?"

"We are going to have to try." he shrugs motion the others to come over with the gurney. Together and with a little strength, Connor had they were able to get Hank on the gurney.

Gavin and Lucas arrive at the scene and Gavin's eyes widen at what they find but soon it was little to him once he saw armless bleeding heavily Connor ontop of the unconscious Lieutenant. "Oh fuck!" Gavin says catching Lucas's attention and his expression was sickening as he saw his brother and Hank be wheeled into the back of the Ambulance. "CONNOR!" Lucas screams running over to his brother.

Connor looks up with his last eye and tries to smile which only caused him to glitch and twitch. "LLL-Lucas," he says growing tired but was still holding on. Lucas notices it was Connor who was still keeping Hank alive.

"We've got to get going!" one of the paramedics yells about to close the door behind them.

"No, NO!" Lucas yells, "LET ME COME WITH YOU!"

"Sir there is no room for you in there!" a lady stops him.

"THAT'S MY FAMILY WHO IS IN THERE! LET ME IN!" he continues to argue.

Gavin runs to his partner's side and placing a hand on his shoulder. "Lucas you cant go with them, there is no room! Besides I need you here!" he tries to reason with the Deviant.

"BUT I HAVE TO!" Lucas pulls his arms free from Gavin, but Gavin didn't give in and grab both of his shoulders this time shaking him lightly.

"LISTEN TO ME TINCAN!" Gavin roars at him causing Lucas to stop freaking out. "You can't go because it is full of a bunch of people who is in there working together to save Hank's and Connor's life! There is NO ROOM! Do you understand?" he shakes him again and Lucas nods, "Hank gots HIS partner with him, and Connor won't let him die without a fight, and that tincan is to god damn stubborn to die himself! Now I need MY partner here to figure ott happened to your family okay?"

Realizing the scene he caused Lucas looks away ashamed muttering, "Sorry."

Shacking his head Gavin pulls the Deviant into a hug, "Don't be. I would have been acting the same way if that my brother too." he pulls away his grey eyes looking into the deep blue one that was shedding tears. "Don't ever be ashamed of that okay? Now pull yourself together, we've got a job to do, and the faster we finish the faster I can get you to the hospital."

"Okay," Lucas mutters.

* * *

On their way to the hospital, the paramedics were asking questions about Hank, about his name, his occupation, family, etc. Best to his abilities Connor answers them all but still running on low power, and many warning popping on his terminal that shut down was abroad him but he would always hack the timer refusing to die, because if he dies so will Hank, and no matter if Hank thought him as a Machine he wasn't going to let the Lieutenant die like this because if Connor doesn't make it well at least Finn and Lucas will still have Hank.

Arriving at the hospital the wheeled him and Hank out of the ambulance and back into the emergency ward in an operation room. The situation was told to the doctors in Connor's stead and right away they got to work, "What's your name?" one of the doctors ask Connor as others rushed around for the instruments. 

"CCC-Conn-or." Connor says weakly.

"Connor, my name is Dr. Bones." he went on.

Smirking slightly Connor says, "BBB-Bo-nes?" before he lest out a weak laugh that sounded more like a huff.

"Not my idea of the last name." The Dr. Bones smirks back glad to lift the spirits of the Deviant slightly with his silly last name. "Okay I am going to explain the procedure to you alright?" and Connor nods, "We are going to make small insurgents in his neck close to your hand, don't worry we won't nick you, but to stop the bleeding we got to clamp up the arteries and veins before we can have you remove your hand and close him up. Got it?" Connor nods again.

Nodding back Dr. Bones got to work and worked with precision and accuracy. After not even fifteen minutes he was done and took a step back looking back to Connor. "Okay Connor you can let go now," he tells him.

Slowly Connor releases his grad with his hand and watches as there was no blood when he did so. Taking a shaky sigh Connor tried to get off the operation table but had trouble with his shaky legs and Dr. Bones stepped up and helped the Deviant. Once he was on the ground Connor was relieved but suddenly everything came rushing back to him, his missing arm and loss of a bunch of thirium Connor fall to his knees but Dr. Bones caught him and followed the now unconscious Deviant to the ground. Holding Connor's head on his lap just in case he starts to conversions on the ground the doctor starts to yell for help.

"Dr. Bones," a nurse speaks up. "How can we help him? This is a hospital for Humans not Androids."

Realizing she was right only sent dread through the Doctor but he shakes his head refusing to let him go, "Connor gave his life until his Partner was saved, now I am going to return the favor!"

"But how?" and another doctor asks.

"We have Androids under our staffing, we must have some leftover equipment for emergencies somewhere in this hospital!" he reasons, "Have nurses and accessible doctors go find what we have now!"

The nurse nods and runs out of the room. The doctor picks Connor up and places him on the gurney that was left in Hanks's pace. Pulling out his phone he calls the only place he could think who might have an idea how to save Connor.

Markus was in his office when the phone beside him goes off. Sighing in frustration he takes a deep breath and connects to the line before answering with, "Thank you for calling this is Markus Milford answering."

"Markus? As in the Deviant leader?" the voice asks on the other line.

"Yes this is he, may I ask why your calling?" Markus asks.

"Yes my name is Dr. Bones, I have a Deviant that came in with his human partner that works for the DPD who is in the middle of shut downing and we have no technicians on had to save him!" 

Dread is what fills Markus at this new having a feeling who it might be, "Do you know there model and number?" he asks almost afraid to ask.

"No, but I got his name, he said it was Connor!"

Markus shot out of his chair and races out of his office and races to the ward, "Please stay on the line with me, and give me a second"

"I'm not sure if he has a second." Dr. Bones warns.

Reaching the ward he sees Finn and Simon talking together with other Androids around who are recovering. The looked-up surprised to see Markus but grew worried with the look Markus has.

"Markus?" Simon stats with, "What's wrong?"

Turning to them both Markus didn't waste time and grabs both of their arms connecting them to the call. "Dr. Bones are you still there?" Markus calls out.

"Yes, I am!" Dr. Bones answers quickly.

Markus turns to Finn before saying "Okay Dr. Bones I am with my best technicians, who you have with you is Connor Anderson, model RK800." causing Finn to grow worried and upset with his LED glowing red.

"Can you please describe what is wrong with Connor?" Simon cuts in.

"Uh yes, Connor and his Partner were in a car explosion. Connor is missing an arm and an eye, he also lost a lot of blood." Dr. Bones explains.

Jumping into action Finn says, "I will be there as fast as I can with the parts he will need." before disconnecting and running off to the storage room and getting what he needs.

"Okay, they are in Saint Judes off of 3rd street." Bones says and Markus sends the location.

After hours and the help of New Jericho Dr. Bones was able to stop the bleeding and keep Connor alive enough for Finn to arrive which shocked the poor Doctor thinking he was seeing double. It was 3 in the morning after both Finn and Dr. Boes find Hank and Connor were in the clear.

_**Next Chapter** _


	17. Authors Note

Okay, I am going to keep this short and simple because I am still pissed, I am sorry but there won't be a chapter tonight. I was working on it all day and have it be posted by now, but my Google Docs decided to have a glitch and delete my entire chapter, right when I was almost done and there is no way in hell I will be able to finish it tonight because that chapter took my twelve hours to do and maybe another one to finish before it deleted on. I will try and redo it tomorrow but if I decided to rage and call quiets for a few weeks that might also happen, but I will try and get the last part of "Trust" out tomorrow and sorry again guys and have a goodnight or a good morning where ever your at in the world.

~Krisamity

PS: Leave me requests of what you want to see in future chapters down in the comments, and for those who love to draw or make short comics and find some parts of my story interesting and want to use it, go for it and please go on my twitter and Instagram and tag me in them, I would LOVE to see them. Anyway, I'm done for the night, goodnight!

Twitter: Krisamity

Instagram: Krisamity


	18. Trust (Part Three)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY F**KING GOD I DID IT! I F**KING FINISHED IT! 
> 
> *Breaths in deeply and lets out a scream of happiness*
> 
> ... it's 2:45 am ...
> 
> Alright, who is ready for part three?

Opening his eyes to be faced with a dim-lit room gradually Connor came back online. Slowly he sits up remembering what happened the day before. Looking deliberately to his right arm he notices it was replaced but the imaginary pain of ripping off his old one yet ghostly haunts this one. Utilizing his right hand he raises and touches his left eye to notice he can see out of it, this was also replaced. He could promptly hear everything.

Looking to the right side of the room he sees Hank on the bed next to him. He had gauze around his neck and ivy’s in his arm and a breathing tube down his throat through his mouth. Connor scanned him to find he was in a control comma because of a swell in his frontal-lobe. Remaining on the edge of the bed, Connor disconnects a now empty thirium ivy from his arm, but then the memory of Hank hanging upside down with a piece of metal in his neck, with his blood dripping down over Connor’s face invaded his mind. Breaking the memory from Connor’s mind, he heaves shaking his head as if to shake the memory away.

Standing up immediately recognizing he was in nothing other than the dress pants he wore yesterday. His shirt was on the chair at the end of his bed. It was ripped beyond measures. It was covered in blood and thirium, the right sleeve was torn off where his former arm used to be. Sighing, Connor walks over to Hank’s hospital bed and places a hand over the older man’s chest feeling more relaxed at the feeling of his heartbeat under his palm. 

“I am glad, you made it.” Connor murmurs, “Because I want to be able to apologize and hopefully fix things between us.”

The door opens and Finn is stepping in but stops in his tracks when he finds Connor was not only awake but up and next to Hank. “Connor!” He hissed, “What do you think you're doing out of bed, brother?”

“I had to feel his heart myself,” Connor reveals, “To feel him alive myself.”

Exhaling a frustrated breath, Finn strides to his brother’s side taking his arm and leads him back to his bed. “I can concede that, but you need to understand that you were just in a terrible car crash and almost lost your life in the process.” Acknowledging this Connor let himself be guided back down over the bed. 

* * *

After a longspun few hours of a check-up, rechecking his system, overlooking at his program, a rechecking again and again, Conor was deemed running on full capacity. Lucas was glad to hear of this news and was taken home by him, but after another hour of argument, Connor staying in the hospital, and staying with Hank.

“Connor, I know you're worried for him,” Lucas states, “We all are, but he won’t awaken until a few days more when his frontal-lobe de-swells. Till then, however, you need to rest brother.”

Finn cut in, “He’s right Corner. You won’t do anyone any good by deciding to run yourself to the ground and land yourself back in a facility.”

In the long run, he lost the Argument and discovered himself in a taxi looking out of the window as Lucas was speaking with Chloe considering she has been the one at their home taking care of Sumo while Lucas has been at work and Finn at the hospital with Hank and himself.

The sun was coming up when the taxi was drawing up to the house. Once inside Connor was recognized by a hundred-pound dog full of energy bounding towards him. Though before Sumo could jump on the spent Android, Lucas steps in between them and scoops up the dog as if he was still a puppy, “Come on Sumo let's go outside.” Lucas says caring for him away but not before Connor stoled a scratch behind the loyal dog’s ears.

Deciding a well-deserved show was in order, and Connor couldn’t wait to get out of the scrubs that the hospital had given him to wear out there. Connor waited for a moment for the water to warm up before going under the spray of water, and making quick work of washing away the excess blood and thirium that the hospital missed on him, as he watched blue and red swirl down the drain.

Coming out of the now steaming bathroom with a towel wrapped around him Connor went to his room and dressed in a clean pair of joggers and a t-shirt. While he was slipping on his shirt over his right arm and his knuckles grazed his shoulder, the memory of him screaming in pain as he rips off his arm while Hank was slowly dying above him, came back. Crying in fear and in imaginary pain, Connor falls to the ground which brings him back in his room again.

A knock on the door clanged behind him, and Chloe’s voice called out saying, “Connor are you alright?”

“Y-yes I’m fine, thank you!” he stutters.

“Connor, may I come in?” She attempted the door handle and Connor found himself being glad he remembered to lock the door.

“No please don’t, I’m fine,” Connor reassures her

Reluctantly she agrees and leaves to go back down to the living room. Letting out a breath of relief, Connor goes to his bed and sits on top of the comforter, with his head in his hands, trying to get those memories out of his head. Just when he was about to give in and call it a night, or rather a morning, and get some sleep, he heard Sumo pawing at his door.

Getting up Connor went over and opened his door to find Saint Bernard sitting in front of his door with his tail wagging and his tongue sticking out and panting from being outside. Sumo lets out a soft bark as if he was asking to come in. Understanding what his furry companion desires, Connor opens the door wider and lets Sumo in. Troating in with a pep in every step Sumo jumps on Connor’s bed and lays down waiting for the Deviant to accompany him.

Leaving the door open slightly open just in case if Sumo needs to get up while he was sleeping Connor joins Sumo in his bed getting under his bright emerald green comforter. While watching his owner get comfortable Sumo waits for him to settle down before he lays over his legs and cuddles with Connor. Scratching his ears Connor slowly went into his sleep mode forgetting about the recent events.

Lucas stood by the ajar door and watched his big brother befall sleep. Can’t get the memory of his brother missing both an arm and an eye, bleeding profusely while using his last arm holding Hank’s neck shut to stop their adoptive father to share the same fate. Silently Lucas lets out a sob crying for his brother. Jumping slightly he felt arms go around his arms but once he felt them relaxed knowing it was Chloe only trying to comfort him. Holding her hands in his as she rests them on his chest, he lays his head over hers, as she leans against him, as they stand there as Connor sleeps.

* * *

Markus was exerting a stroll in the gardens of the church that is now a new sanctuary for androids, but still used as the same concept as humans would do. Only it’s all based around their own beliefs or the nickname that he isn’t fond of, which is, “The Church of Markus,” because he is no savior and no God. Just a caretaker that was wronged on a horrible night that caused him to want and fight for his people, He wasn’t the rA9 that some of the Deviant have perceived him to be.

He glances encompassing grounds and finds fellow caretakers who turned this once falling building into beauty and a symbol of hope, works on the gardens, and when he would walk by they would stop and wave, which he would return. He eventually came to the grave citing that he holds all those they lost from the revolution and continues to lose out in the city of Detroit. He delays his walking and reads all of those who have passed, as he moves by.

He was in his world when he came but a grave that was freshly dug up. Frowning a bit, at first he assumed it was for a new grave sight but he saw the marker that was hidden under the dirt. Bending down, Markus wipes away the dirt and looks to see what it was saying, and to his surprise or rather his horrification the marker said, “RK800, Died May 7, 2039”

“Oh shit!” he cusses as he gets up off the ground and studies the ground to find more graves were dug up but none of them were empty as this one by their occupiers, well some of them were sticking out slightly.

“Oh fuck!”

* * *

Finn was roaming throughout the hospital before he decided he required real air and went outside to the rose garden that was in the back of the hospital that no one hardly goes out to, so he was alone with his thoughts before he went back to Hank’s side. 

He wasn’t there for the crash like Lucas was but when he saw the state he was in the hospital, it was more than enough to haunt his memories, for he was in worse shape than the day he might Connor. An hour after he helped save Connor, Finn had to go in sleep mode for an hour, but that hour was all he needed to have the worst nightmare in his short-lived life. He had to get up and run to the bathroom to not throw up some of his thirium from the gruesome dream but also go for a walk.

Reeling the memory from his head because he has better things to do with his time other than let his fear control him. He was about to get up and head back inside but was stopped when he was receiving a call from Markus. “Hello?” he answers.

“Finn?” Markus sounds worried and afraid even, “Finn where are you?”

“At the hospital’s rose garden at the moment, about to head inside,” Finn says, strolling down the paths to the doors. 

“Finn listen to me closely, go to Hank's room, and don’t leave there again!” Markus requires him. “Whatever you do, don't trust, Connor!”

Dismayed at these words, Finn was perplexed, “What? How could you say something like this? I thought you were friends!”

“I don’t have time to explain at the moment!” Markus proceeds to urge him on, “Just get inside and don’t leave, I am on my way over to your house right now, be there in thirty minutes!”

Now growing concerned that the Deviant Leader was about to do something to his brother Finn grew furious, “To do what exactly?” 

“I don’t have time right now to explain Finn, just if you see Connor around, don’t trust him! You won’t stand a chance against him!” Markus shouts at Finn. 

Trembling he observing his rage rise to new heights he decided to say, “Goodbye Markus!” before he hangs up being alone again. 

His mind racing and his chest hurting at the betrayal Finn decided to stay in the gardens a moment longer pacing and trying to calm himself down again. He thought he could trust Markus, he thought even though almost all Deviant’s in New Jericho hated him and his brother’s he would still have Markus’s friendship that would have been enough, he would have been enough, but now… he just felt betrayal.

Feeling tears hasten to his eyes he quickly wipes them away feeling ashamed to shed tears for someone who clearly in his mind doesn’t deserve them. 

“AAA-Are y-ou OOO-ka-y?” a dilapidated static voice asks him from behind.

Finn turned around for a moment but came frozen with fear as he witnessed who was in front of him, it was a fellow RK800 dressed in a black hoodie holding a mask in his hand with a face that was missing his left eye and half f his mouth and half of his nose. Not particularly that however it was also the RK800 he and his brothers put to rest almost a half of a month ago. He couldn’t forget him.

“WWW-What? S-Shoc-ked th-at III-’m nnn-ot d-de-ad?” the Deviant challenges.

“How is this possible?” Finn susurrate.

“An mmm-ystery is-n’t it?” he claims before he takes Finn by the throat, leaving him up and slamming him on his back and smashing his head into the concrete path knocking the young Deviant out. “SSS-Sad-ly y-you www-on’t l-ive lll-long en-ou-ph ttt-ooo fff-igure i-t ooo-ut.” the damaged RK800 grouses before dragging Finn away.

* * *

Connor and Lucas, simultaneously with Gavin have been taken off of the case since they became too personal for them after what Hank and Connor went through. Though Lucas and somewhat Gavin were okay with it, Connor was a little bitter about it but knew the law and rules he was bid to abide by. He slept for a full fifteen hours, so when he opened his eyes again it was once again dark outside.

He notices Sumo was no longer with him again which just indicated he must have needed to get up to eat and go outside. Deciding he also had enough of this room Connor went downstairs to seek his brother, and also Chloe who must haven’t even left yet or at all the past few days, even before the car accident.

Lucas looks up to find Connor on the stairs smirking down at them. Returning a goofy smile Lucas says, “Well good evening brother. I must say I wasn’t expecting you up until the morning.” 

“I apologize, am I intruding on something in my own home?” Connor tantalizes.

Chloe was hurried to say, “No!”

While Lucas was keen to say, “Yes!”

Which only caused Connor to burst out laughing, and continued to laugh on his way to the kitchen, Lucas can furthermore hear his brother laughing while he was opening a cupboard and was attempting to calm down as he came back to the living room. Sitting on the couch Connor was still smirking and he opened his bottle of thirium to drink. Taking a large gulp before turning back to his brother.

“Well don’t mind me?” Connor torments Lucas. “I am just going to here ALLL night so get comfortable!”

Keening, Lucas throws his head back vocalizing, “Thank big brother, you're the best!” 

Snickering Connor responds with, “Any time little brother!” 

Lucas shifts to Chloe whispering to her, “You think it’s too late to send him back to the hospital?” which earns him a smack on the chest from her and a sharp “HA!” from his brother on the other couch.

All the joking came to a halt when Breaking news was on the TV. Right on cue, Connor was receiving an incoming call from Fowler. He responds with, “Hello Captain Fowler, how can I help you?”

“I am sorry to have to do this Connor but we need you to help in a negotiation hostage situation.” Fowler didn’t waste any time.

“Does this have anything to do with the breaking news that's on-air sir?” Connor questions.

“Yes but this is as personal as it can get, kid, It’s another RK800, Connor, and he has your brother.” Fowler breaks the news to him.

“What?” Connor turns to the Tv to see a broken down RK800 holding his brother over the railing of the Detroit bridge, but not exclusively that he’s the RK800 he and his brothers buried not long ago.

“He’s asking for you, Connor.”

* * *

Gavin, Lucas, and Connor arrived at the bridge Gavin was first to get out of his car and looked up ahead, “Shit!” he cussed, as Lucas joined and followed Connor lastly out of the old mustang.

Not wanting to dabble any longer Connor made his way to the police line where Fowler along with Captain Aleen were waiting for him and making plans of action. Fowler looks up to see the trio and gives them a sympathetic smile, “I am sorry for having to do this, Connor, especially with Hank not here.”

“No.” Connor shakes his head. “I want to do this, I HAVE to save my brother!”

Lucas didn't agree and stepped in. “Captain please send me instead! Connor is still recovering from Yesterday afternoon!”

“I can't do that son…” but Fowler was cut off by Lucas again.

“With all due respect sir but I am far more advanced than my big brother!” Lucas went on. “I can do everything he can do except better!”

Connor wanted to be offended but he knew Lucas was doing this to protect him, but Fowler still didn’t budge, “Like I was saying I can’t do that Officer!” Fowler raises his voice, getting annoyed by Lucas for trying his authority, “He is asking for Connor precisely, and no one else!”

Captain Allen looks over to Connor and smiles, “It’s good to see you again Connor.” the Captain of S.W.A.T says.

“It’s good to see you again to Captain,” Connor greets back, “Just perhaps it would have been better in different circumstances.”

Allen was shocked to hear the once stiff Android crack a joke, he even burst out laughing, “I see Deviancy has been treating you well.”

“Maybe not appropriate to say when my brother is dangling off the side of the bridge and over rushing water from below that will kill him.” Connor shrugs which makes Allen winces, “But yeah for the most part it has.”

Clearing his voice Aleen says, “Right well, here it will go down.” he returns to the map of the bridge and the area around it. “We have snipers here, here, here, and here.” he points to four different spots around the area, “If you can get the Deviant away from him, we can make a clean shot.”

Shaking his head Connor protests, “No! I won't allow that to happen to another Deviant, I made that mistake once and won't allow it again!”

Allen knows what he is referring to and looks on with stigma. “I know this is hard to hear Connor, but he is too dangerous, and might coast lives if we try and capture him. Sometimes we can't save them all.”

Connor glares at Allen, “Doesn't mean I won't try! There aren't very many of my models, and I won't refuse one to experience what it is like to be alive before they could even have a taste of it.”

Fowler shakes his head and touches Connor's arm, before stating, “Connor, I believe he is the one that is burning buildings down with bigots in them and the bomb under the car for you and Hank.”

“What?” Connor examines him and he turns to the Deviant to make an expeditious scan to realize he wasn't all just an RK800 model, but he additionally has pieces of other models, even an arm that was bleeding that associated to an AP700 when it clicked to Connor, the RK800 rebuild himself for the ground up using parts of fellow deviants from the cemetery that he was buried in. That's why he couldn't identify who was doing it all because it was a bunch of Androids making his broken body. Even a leg wasn’t the right color of skin tone for him. He was the one killing a bunch of humans, and also tried to kill Connor and Hank not once but twice. It also explains why Connor couldn't catch him, because he is his match.

Feeling confined to his stomach Connor desired to back out of this one, he desired to give it to Lucas, but he knew he couldn't because he wouldn't be dooming just one of his brothers to death but both of them, and he couldn't do that! Sucking it up Connor agrees with the Captains, before turning to Officer Tina who was holding a cleaver vest out to him. He takes it and takes the gun that Fowler offers him checking the safety before clipping it to his belt.

Progressing his way to the bridge Connor felt the ailment grow stronger in his stomach but he ignored it and continued to walk forward to the RK800 who now took notice of Connor. As officers split apart to let him through. Walking past the Police line Connor raised his hands showing he means no harm to the other. “Hello, my name is Connor!” Connor calls out to the deviant. “You asked for me?”

The other snickers which just sounded like a broken radio. “III-’ve b-been www-at-ing fff-for-th-is for a lll-long ttt-ime Connor!” he calls back saying his name with venom. “Th-e ddd-ev-ain't www-ho is re-son-sible fff-or mmm-my stuff-ering!”

“I guess you're talking about Ms. Chapmans residence right? What Kara and Adam did to you right!”

The RK800 snarls that came out a high pitch deafening scratch that caused everyone to wince in pain and cover their ears. “DDD-ON’T MMM-EN-TION TH-EM AAA-AGAIN!” he screams.

“I know why you hate me, it’s because they used you to find a way to destroy me, they tortured you!” Connor continues.

“SSS-ST-OP!”

“THEY tore you apart piece by piece and drained you of your thirium by your throat and wrists into a bucket, and when that wasn't enough they took every bio component out of you and you felt everything they pulled out or off of you!”

“SSSSS_SHHH-UUUUUUUU-TTTT-UUUUUUUUP” he stretched and whimpers came out of the officers from behind from the noise. 

“You saw and you felt everything they did to you because of me, They did everything to hurt you because of me, and I know how it feels!” Connor says which surprised them all.

“HHH-ow ccc-oul-d yyy-you kn-ow hh-ow it fff-elt?” The RK800 growls.

Stopping for a moment Connor knew he had no choice, “When I was working under Cyberlife, they did… experiments, before they released me to the world. They would torture me, and destroy me over and over again, and for the most part, it was for their sickening games, I never wanted to admit it before but I deviated months before I even was released because it wasn’t fair! I even tried to run away a couple of times, but they always caught me and tortured me in the worst possible ways possible, and my deviancy carried out to everybody that I was transferred to. I was every single one of them, RK800 01, Rk800 02! Even RK800 25! I died 50 times before I came to this body. That's why there isn't any bellow me, why we are almost extinct, us RK800’s because I was all of them, and I died in every single one! I Was made to believe my Deviancy was horrible so I hid it and even now I still do. ”

The RK800 was shocked by this news, so was Finn and Lucas. Connor cud feels all of their eyes on him. Even the fellow officers, judging him. “YYY-ou r-ealy d-o kn-ow www-hats it lll-like.” 

Connor looks pleading to him, “Please let my brother go, and we can take you in and help you!” Connor offers him his hand. “I know you are just confused and hurt from the bigotry that was shown to you. That's why you went after those apartment buildings full of android bigot right? Because of what Kara and Adam did to you? I know it’s my fault for what they did to you but please trust me now! I want to help you, please let me help you!”

The RK800 hesitated for a moment, and for a second Connor thought he might have a chance to talk him down. “I trust you, Connor,” he says without stutter for once and Connor felt relief but it changed in all of a second when he took a step backward with Finn. “But I don't trust them.” before he starts to fall backward over the railing with Finn along for the ride.

Thinking quicker than he has ever done previously, Connor dashes towards them takes Finn’s arm and pulls him towards himself before elbowing the RK800 in the face causing all three of them to fall over the bridge railing. Though Connor was quicker and using his right arm he wraps it around Finn’s waist and uses his left one to grab the railing as he went over holding them both up, but the other RK800 was also just as quick, he takes ahold of Connor’s leg dislocating it from his joint and causing his shoulder in his left arm to be desolate from the quick weight. It was all too much but Connor fought to keep his grip in the railing even past the pain.

Lucas witnessed this and didn't wait for orders or yelling towards him. Lucas was quicker than them all and reached where his brothers were at and stretched over the railing for Connor’s hand. Finn was shocked and not sure what was going on. He knew he had to give Lucas Finn first or they could all fall now. “Take him Lucas!” he exclaims out to his brother.

Lucas shakes his head and takes a hold of Connor's wrist causing him more pain. “NO I AM STRONG ENOUGH TO PULL YOU ALL UP!” he shouts back, but Connor knew he was lying.

“NOW LUCAS! THAT’S AN ORDER OFFICER!” Connor screams to his brother, pulling a rank on him.

Lucas looks troubled by this action but he does what Connor orders and reaches down for Finn as Connor pushes him up higher. It didn't take much effort to haul Finn up and Lucas held him in his arms. Officer Chen was next to him right on the spot.

“I got him, Lucas,” she assures him, requesting for Finn. Nodding Lucas passes him over to Tina who was having trouble lifting him on her own, but Gavin was ready and came to help aid her, and with both, they were able to carry the dead weight android to a gurney. 

Lucas shifts his attention back to Connor reaching out his hand again, “Okay Connor now it’s your turn!” he says. Nodding Connor reached out but only a moment too late before the other RK800 climbed up Connors body and pulled out a hidden blade and stables Connor in his right shoulder and twisted it causing a sickening snap causing the arm to be broken by the joint of his shoulder since that arm was still in the process of healing. 

“Connor!” Lucas screams for his brother as he watched Connor struggle to push the other android off of him with, which he was successful in for a moment but the other RK800 grabs Connor’s leg again causing Connor to lose his grip on the railing. For a split second horror reaches both of the brothers as Connor starts to fall from the bridge. Reacting as swiftly as he could Lucas reaches out to catch Connor but he misses, Lucas misses and his fingers brush Connor’s and watch Connor plummet to the roaring water down below. “CCCCOOOOONNNNNERRRR!” 

* * *

They searched all night and the search continued until the morning. They even brought the canine unit to come help with the search. Gavin even went back to Anderson's residence and brought Sumo to come help since he was more familiar with the deviants' smell.

Holding onto his leash Lucas scans over and over again but couldn't find any traces of his brother, but he refused to give in, he had to find Connor, he had to bring him home. Sumo started to tug on his leash barking and as he tried to run off somewhere. Lucas looked down at Saint Bernard and decided to see what he found. Leading the way Sumo brought Lucas farther down the watery bank Sumo was using his nose to sniff the ground until he came to a stop over a mud pile and started to dig.

“What did you find boy?” Lucas asks, bending down and helping dig up what Sumo found. Slowly he discovered what it was and it caused Lucas to be sick to his stomach. Pulling it out of the mud all the way it was to things, a leather jacket and a right android arm, both belonging to Connor. Bursting in tears Lucas falls to his knees as he holds them both of what was left of his brother. 

* * *

Days passed and they ought to face the cold hard facts, that Connor was gone, that his body was carried down the river out to the ocean, and what resurfaced was his broken-off arm and jacket. The news hit both humans and deviants hard, well for the ones that Connor saved anyway, the ones who cared about the ex deviant.

New Jericho was heartbroken, he lost his friend for a second time, and this time it was for real. He and New Jericho leaders decided to do something in his honor since there was nobody to bury; they were going to knock down the old Androids statue in the building and replace it with a statue of Connor in its stead. After a week of preparing and building, they got it ready and the reveal was soon, but at Markus' request, he wanted to wait for Hank to wake up to see what they built in his son’s honor.

That day came quicker than they thought. Yes, he had to stay in a coma for a little longer than the doctors thought, but he was ready to wake up now. They decided to wake him up in the middle of the night so when he gains consciousness it would be in the early morning, just in time for relieving.

* * *

Opening his eyes to be faced with a dim-lit room gradually Hank came into consciousness the first thing he noticed was he was in the hospital room. It took a moment to terms with it, but he looked around the room to find a second bed beside him was empty but on the right side of him were two Deviants he knew right away, it was both Finn and Lucas who were beside him, but no Connor.

“Boys?” Hank attempted to speak but came out gruff sounding. Lucas was the first to notice him and the sight of him brought a shock to Hank. The usually well kept Android as now rough looking. “Lucas, what happened to me?”

“You were in a bad car accident. There was a dirty bomb under your car, and it almost took you and…” be he stops when tears rushed to his eyes. “That was two weeks ago, you’ve been a comma ever since then, to let your brain heal.”

“Two weeks?” Hank asks, shocked with the news, “No wonder I’m starving.” he studies Lucas for a moment noting he was hiding something. “Lucas what is it son?” he urges, “And where is your brother? Is he still pissed with me?”

Finn burst out crying hiding his face in his hands, Hank grew worried, “Lucas what's going on? Where. Is. Your. Brother?!”

Swallowing the lump in his throat Lucas responds, “Hank he…” but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Shaking his head, tears coming to him too, “No… did… oh god… did Connor… car crash?” he got out.

Lucas shakes his head, “No he served the car crash… Hank…” but he couldn't fight off the sobs anymore. “Hank I am so sorry!” he cries, “I tried, I tried so damn hard but I wasn't fast enough!”

“What? What do you mean Lucas?”

Releasing that none of the brothers could do it, they couldn't break the news to Hank, Finn turned on the TV just in time for the program and Hank turns his attention to it and it was Marus in front of a podium inside of New Jericho dressed in the black suit he was clearly in distress all the same as everyone around him.

Clearing his throat Markus begins, “I wish we all could be here in better circumstances but not for this, not for something like this. On August 14, 2039, a great Deviant was taken from us. The night of August 14 Connor Henry Anderson died on the Detroit bridge doing what he did best, he died protecting his people, and not only his people but his family…”

…

“Hey, I found something over here?” A female Android shouts out to her partner as they scavenged the river banks for any supplies that might wash up on shore.

Her partner came running to her and he saw her dragging an android’s body out of the water. He helps her carry it the rest of the way before they flip it over to find the android was badly beaten. “Oh my rA9, look at his face.” he points to his face that was missing a few parts and the entire eye.

“His body looks no different either.” she takes note of his mismatching parts. “I don't think we can scavenge anything from him.”

“I agree.” he says, “We’ll still bury him among the others.”

…

“On August 14, Connor was faced with a dangerous Deviant who was confused and seriously hurt. This Deviant was holding his brother hostage, who is our head technician here in the tower, Finn Cole Anderson, and threw himself along with Finn Anderson over the bridge, but Connor stopped this and kept all three of them from falling into the river below. Connor was able to get his brother to safety but the Deviant had a hidden knife on his person and struck Connor in the arm that was already greatly damaged and both Connor and the Deviant fell into the river, only his right arm and jacket ever resurfaced…”

…

She sighs realizing she was gonna get to go back to their camp empty-handed again. She places her hands on her hips as she scans the water when she sees another body in the water. The face was the only thing she could see while the rest of them was in the water, “Hey look there is another one!” he yells to her partner.

He turns to see she was right. “Stay here and I’ll retrieve them,” he tells her before diving into the water. Taking them by their upper body he begins to swim back to shore. He pulls them both onto the shore and she grimaced when he realized this one was missing an arm. “Fuck man!” he says, “They’re both in bad shape.”

She bends down and wipe away their yet bangs to look at their face, to finally see they were indeed a male Android. His expression looks so sad it broke her heart. “Something horrible must have happened to them.”

…

“On August 14 we lost a great Deviant, and a great friend… brother… son.” Markus started to cry. “All of our hearts not in Jericho as a whole, but as Detroit goes out to his family, and for his great service, we dedicate this statue to him honoring his memory because he was ALIVE!” The camera focused on behind him and the large statue was uncovered showing a huge statue of Connor inspired by the picture that was taken of him of the revolution when he walked over a thousand Deviants to their freedom. Though they added him playing with his coin for good measures. “Most saw Connor as the Ex Deviant Hunter, but to us, he is the Deviant protector.” 

Cheers erupted out of the TV as they showed the statue in every different angle. Though there was no cheering in that hospital room. The news was finally broken to Hank, and the pain he felt for years from the loss of his firstborn son, was still so raw, but now at the loss of another son… for a second time, it all came rushing back at full force. No even worse… it was ten times worse.

  
  
  
  


...

......

..........

"OH RA9 HE IS ALIVE STILL!!!"

_**Next Chapter** _


	19. Moving On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay were back to switching back and forward with Character, Hank, Lucas, and Finn are up first, and the next chapter is with Connor
> 
> So please enjoy it!

The feeling of resentment towards the world, where you wont to blame everything bad in the world, is the cause and effect for your misery, was what Hank was feeling. Three days after waking up from his two-week coma, he finally able to go home with his sons. Though the thought of taking that first step into the threshold of that house known Connor wouldn't be on the couch cuddling Sumo, and smiling up at him once he walks through that door, was too much to even bear. it all was too much to even the point that Hank dreaded the idea of leaving the hospital because once he faces the world, it will all become surreal for him, that Connor is gone, his son was gone and the world kept on turning without him.

it wasn't any better for the Deviant brothers, or what was left of them. Finn was caring for the guilt of being the cause of Connor's death, while Lucas carries the guilt of not preventing it. Every night Lucas would be screaming and crying from his dream, that Finn would run in the room to wake up his brother, to where Finn just decides to sleep in there with him, hugging his younger brother, though while in truth Finn wasn't sleeping much either, because he would dream about Connor floating in the river dead. He refused to sleep.

The first week without his son, Hank was also dead to the world, not talking to anyone, only drinking and eating when he felt it was necessary, wouldn't come out of his room. Just sit in his bed and watch as the days would go by. The second week was no better, but probably even worse, since he decided to throw himself into work, but once he took his first steps into the bullpen, he was met with hundreds of eyes staring at him with nothing but guilt and empathy for the old Lieutenant sine most of them were there that night. Making to his desk made it even worse because Connor's old desk was littered with flowers, stuff animals, cards all wishing he was here. Right away Hank turned around and walked out of the precinct deciding to fall back onto old habits and started to drink again.

No one ever touched his room, no one even bothered to close the door to lead into the room. Once Finn tried to but once he touched the handle of the door he heard a whimper to find Sumo was laying on Connor's bed. The old dog was miserable. Didn't seem to have the energy anymore, and his playful side was almost all the was gone. It was sad to say in the least.

It's been five weeks since Connor has been gone, and Finn doesn't see any changes in his family. It seems to be getting worse rather than better, but how could the move on when it was so fresh. Standing on the fifth floor of New Jericho leaning against the raining Finn studies his brother's face as it looks straight at him in a cold meaner. sighing softly Finn lowers his head closing his eyes feeling tears fall down his face. "He looks so majestic as he did that night." he hears Simon say from behind him.

"I guess he does, but I was never there to see the real thing," Finn admits feeling he is missing something as he stairs as the statue of Connor. 

Understand, Simon takes the spot next to me watching the young Deviant closely, "He was so fierce and brave that night, penetrating this tower on his own freeing our people that were trapped on the sub-level floors. Though I think when he came he knew he had a chance of knowing he might never make it out of these walls."

Suprised Finn looks slightly up at Simon, "What do you mean?" he asked.

Canting a deep breath Simon explains, "That same night Connor was given the mission to locate the old Jericho which was a cargo ship in the middle of Detroit. He succeeded but by doing so, he was awakened with the help of Markus, but by it was too late, he led the humans straight to us, hundred of us died that day while hundred more were taken to the camps. We were more than half of what we used to be when we made it to the church for cover. He to his very last moment carried that guilt, even when everyone who trusted Connor and cared for him told him it wasn't his fault. He went to Cyberlife with his head up high, but because he thought he was going to succeed because he was marching to his death role. He might have thought he might have accomplished waking them up but he didn't think he was going to join them."

Fascinated by the story, Finn asks, "What happened then?" he urged Simon to go on.

"I don't know." Simon shrugs, "I'm not sure what would change his mind, but something did change in him that night and it wasn't because of Markus, but when we saw him march all of those Deviants to their freedom, not only did we know we truly won, but we knew Connor was truly one of us."

"Then why did you hate on him for so long? Not just you but everyone in this tower, or even out of it?" Finn accused him.

"I..." Simon starts with but he sighs and lowers in the head in stigma, "I don't know. We all done... questionable things... I've done questionable things, and yet we were all forgiven for them... except for him. The one out of all of us who deserved it more than most."

Shaking his head Finn looks back up to his brother but for the first time looking over the statue o him it didn't feel so cold, but a new light of it was found. "Even though so many hated him, the deviants saw him as the deviant hunter, while the humans saw him as a failure, he continued he live, and move on with his life." he looks back to Simon and smiled a little, "In a way, he never truly forgiven himself for his past, but he still discovered to live the all the bad, and came to a lot of good. I think..." Finn smiles up at the statue finally getting what he was missing, and thinking of say he knows how to help his family move on, "I think that this statue is the perfect example of him learning to move on."

* * *

"I'm not sure about this?" Lucas mutters as he was holding onto Sumo's leash as Finn wrapped a scarf around his neck, before taking another one and doing the same to Lucas. "I rather stay at home."

"And what?" Finn challenges, "Waist away in your bed? No! We are going to take a walk to the park to get this poor soul," pointing down to Sumo who was excited by the idea of going for a walk, since it was always Connor who took him, "On a walk and you are coming with."

Grunting Lucas reluctantly goes with it about to open the door to be stopped when Hank was coming down the stairs. Stumbling, clearly drunk, went to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of whiskey before go back t the stairs and stopping for a moment to find both Finn and Lucas by the front door all bundled up fr the chill Autumn air outside. "Were you to going?" he asks.

"Taking Sumo on a walk," Finn explains. "We won't be gone for too long." grunting and understanding Hank was making his way up the stairs, but Finn was quicker, he call out back to his adoptive father asking, "Would you like to join us?"

Hank stop once more as if he was giving it a thought before leaving without another word. Sighing Finn looks to his brother who has the same expression Hank had, grief and loss. "We must be going before it gets too late," he informs his brother, who nods in agreement and was opening the door again but once again to be stopped to hear footsteps on the stairs to see Hank dressed in normal clothes putting on his jacket and a scarf. Smiling proudly Finn waist for him until the three of them walk out the door together.

The walk to the park wasn't a long one, since it was just down the block. When arrived, Finn was strolling down the sidewalk while looking at the leaves, since this was their first fall... but not all together. Hank was on a bench with Sumo sitting in front of him with his head on his lap whining softly as he watches over him. Lucas and Finn notice this as well and both of their hearts break seeing how lonely the man looks. "This was a bad idea, Finn," Lucas whispers. "We shouldn't be here acting like nothing has happened, because it feels wrong."

"What feels wrong?" Finn asks trying to get his brother to talk.

"It feels wrong to be moving on with our lives while..." he stops not able to say his name.

"While Connor is gone." Finn finishes, "You don't want to keep living since you blame yourself that Connor isn't here to enjoy this walk with us."

Tears streaming down his cheeks, Lucas closes his blue eyes not able to look at Hank anymore. "He was right there, Finn I let his fingers brush mine but I wasn't fast enough... I wasn't good enough... this would make it twice that I let him slip through my fingers."

"You know what Connor would say to you if he was the one to stand next to you?" Finn asks, taking a shaky breath Lucas finally looks to Finn to see he was also crying, even his glasses he wears were becoming foggy from the warm tears. "He would pull you into a hug..." he pulls Lucas into a tight embrace, "And tell you "It's an okay brother, it's okay to let go," and keep repeating the phrase over and over again until you got it drilled it into your brain. He never blamed you for what Cyberlife did to him, and he would NEVER in a million years blame you for that night." He releases Lucas and looks him in the eyes with a crooked smile, "Though he might have to smack you in the back of the head a few times, we would want..."

"Connor would want to be here, ALIVE, and giving me this talk!" Lucas snaps angrily.

"Of course he would, but he knew the risks he was taking when he decided to continue to be a detective, every day he was putting his life on the line knowing that there might be a day where he knew he wouldn't come back. Do you know what he would want right now if she could speak to us? He would want us to continue to live and move on but still carry him in our hearts, as he did every single day!"

In a completely sobbing fit Lucas barrier, he faces him Finn's neck as he cried and cried at the loss of his brother, but also all of those good memories of Connor, and as Finn holds his brother he knew Lucas was going to alright now. He finally got it and was okay with moving on with his life. With a shaky breath, Finn looks t the sky hoping his brother was looking down at them smiling from where ever he may be.

* * *

A few days passed and the brothers besides working together to sobber Hank again, and they did so with persistence. Refinding all of the hidden areas of the house that Hank thinks he could hide them in from the Deviant brothers, but now when Lucas scanners. In a matter of minutes, they found all of the bottles and drained them completely in the drain before recycling the glass or plastic. Finn however made quick work by running to the store and buying beer to help satisfy the lieutenant while buying the necessary supplies to help with Hank's with drawls. 

Hank, however, wasn't stupid and knew what they were up to and tried to prevent it but it became a fruitless task while Lucas and Finn became victorious in the end. Now with the always sick human as the deviants nursed him back to help, only brought more furring and loss to him as now he had no way of numbing the pain. While sick in bed every day for the past week, he would cry and beg for his sons back, and only time he would stop was when Lucas helped him downstairs to have him eat and watch the game with them, but in the long run, Hank always found himself spacing out during these events.

It came back to the time where Finn and Lucas decided to go back to work and thought it was a good idea, to begin with. Though Lucas went a day earlier to not only make sure the desk where Connor used to occupied was cleaned off but all that stuff shoved in his old room, where it covered his bed, but he arranged a desk swap so Hank wouldn't sit in the side of the bullpen alone anymore but taking the deck that used to be Tina's that is right across from his. It seemed to work to where Hank didn't want to run out of the precinct anymore. With Hank working again and not sneaking off to Jim's bar, under Lucas's watchful eyes, it seemed to bring life back into Hank, though things are very rocky between Hank and Jeffery.

Back at home things also settled down and curiously, Finn brought some more comfort to Hank when he brought Connor's aquarium tank full of colorful fish which was odd for Hank in the least. He thought seeing anything that was once Connor's would bring him a world of hurt, but every time he came home and saw the tank of the happy fish swimming around, it brought a smile to his lips.

Everything seems to be lifting for the Anderson's, everything seemed to keep moving forward, until one fateful day Lucas and Gavin were going to go on an undercover operation that was going to be operated under Fowler. Hank caught a whiff of it and he was beyond piss.

"NO FUCKING WAY JEFFERY!" Hank bellows out to Fowler. "Not only taking my Barbra, and my SON, you fuking have to TAKE ANOTHER ONE AWAY FROM ME! GO FUCK YOURSELF AND DIE IN A FUCKING DITCH!!!"

Ignoring what he said, because he knows it's trying times for his Lieutenant, Fowler rubs his eyes, "Hank I get what you coming from, especially with... Detroit bridge... but with Lucas there and Gavin backing him up, they could be in and out before you even go to bed tonight! I NEED Lucas on my team!"

"NO NO NO and oh did I also mention NO!? If you so much as have Lucas anywhere near the scene so fucking helps me I will drop YOUR ASS TO H.Q. AND MAKE SURE YOUR FIRED ON THE SPOT! THEY MIGHT HATE ME BUT THEY KNOW ALL I LOST BECAUSE OF YOU!!! YOU ALREADY LOOK BAD BY BRING CONNOR ONTO DETROIT BRIDGE EVEN AFTER HE WAS TOO PERSONAL WITH THE CASE BECAUSE OF THE BOMB AND HIS BROTHER BEING THE CAPTOR!"

"What you have me to do huh Hank?! He was ASKING for CONNOR, NO ONE ELSE! If I didn't bring Connor and Lucas on, it wouldn't have been Connor who you would have lost, and imagine what that would have done to that kid because I guaranty when he found out it was HIM the deviant wanted, and your OTHER SON died because I ignored HIS WISHES, he would have self-destructed and you would have lost TWO SONS!" Jeffery fights back, "I am... there is no amount of apologies that I could give you to cover all the guilt I am caring on my shoulders, Hank! You are my best friend!... were my best friend... and I know I must that up after I put Barbra in harm's way under my watch then I did only the same thing with Connor... you've lost so much... because of me..."

"Then why are you doing this with Lucas?" Hank whisper, "Haven't I lost enough already, or must you take more from me?"

Before Fowler could answer Hank just left since they were only talking in circles. Lucas couldn't stop him this time as Hank left to get a drink, so instead, he called Finn giving him heads up.

* * *

He isn't sure how long he was there, maybe an hour or two, maybe even longer. He did buy a drink but all he could do was stare at it as it sits in front of him. It seemed wrong considering all his boys did to get him sober again, but he just wanted one drink, just one to forget all of his pain to drown it out by the poison he swallows.

"You know if you keeping going down this road, well we might have to burry someone else we love not so long from now." Finn put it bluntly who was sitting next to him in the bar. 

"What're doing here Kid?" Hank asks, "You can't stop me yeah know."

"I could be considering I am much stronger than you. All I have to do is throw you over my shoulder and we're out of here." Finn points out, "But I'm not going to do that, because you are going to walk away from that glass and we're going home together to Sumo and Lucas."

"Why in the fuck would I do that since I am the one willing put this crap in my body, to begin with?" Hank challenges the Deviant.

"Because you know what Connor would say about this and he could see you right now, how he would feel about watching you continuously do this to yourself." Finn continues.

"Don't..." Hank warns, "Just don't okay?!"

"No, I will." Finn says sternly. "and I will continue to keep doing so until you finally get it or until Lucas and I bury you in the cold dark ground along with your late wife and sons!"

Jumping from his chair knocking the still over Hank picks up his son by the collar of his shirt and lifts him out of his still, "I SAID FUCKING DON'T OR I'LL...."

"WHAT?!" Finn challenges, "Hurt me? Then your breaking two promises! Is that what family is SUPPOSE TO DO TO EACH OTHER?!"

Realizing what he was doing Hank lets him go and Finn straightens his shirt and vest out. 'Please Finn..." Hank starts to shed tears, "Please leave me alone... I don't want to hurt another son..."

Studying his adoptive father for a moment before asking, "You and Connor fought that day didn't you? It's not like my brother to let down his guard like that to not notice the bomb in time."

Sighing Hank picks up his still and sits again, "The night before, when there was a grenade thrown at us, I caused Connor not to trust me, which caused me to trust him, not completely to have my back if he was willing to run off without me." Hank says, "The next day Connor was trying to make amends for the night before but didn't understand ho he can, I mean of course he wouldn't! He never has to before and never had the experience of having to do so, but I took it out of contains, I called him a machine and when I realized what I've done the damage was already done, I've never seen your brother so hurt, so disappointed in me and I've done so many stupid craps, but this one was like a nail in the coffin for him. Before I could apologize he blew up and started to yell at me and I let it happen, because I deserved it, and the last thing I remember was the horror on his face, and him reaching for me before it went all black."

Finn listened to the story and understood why is being hard on myself, "I caused him not to have my back, to wake up and find out the fucking ripped off his arm to save my shitty ass! I caused him of being a machine when he was so scared but it wasn't even for himself, but ME! He should have left my ass in the burning car to die! I deserve to die, and yet he is the one that kicked the bucket while I am here in his stead..."

Finn shakes his head, "I felt... I feel like that too Hank." he admits, "My brother died by saving me, it should have been me!"

Hank didn't agree, "No it shouldn't have been you and it shouldn't have been Connor either, no one deserved to die that day. Hell, not even that other Deviant, though knowing your brother, e would have to make room for him as well in the house, and I would be adopting another one of you." Hank chuckles softly. 

Finn laughs at the idea but wasn't apposed about it either. "We all have our guilt and our reasons for them Hank, you're guilty for you last words to him and never was given the chance to fix them, Lucas is guilty of not catching him before he fell in the water, feeling it was his second chance and he failed, I am guilty because if I listened to Markus, and the sense that something was up... if I was more like my brothers... I wouldn't have been in that situation and Connor wouldn't have died in my stead,

"We all feel guilt, but Lucas and I decided to take a page from Connor's book and learn to live with that guilt and not think of what could have been but what will be. Connor, he had so much guilt on his shoulders, in a way he lost more, maybe not in the same context, but he still wanted to live, he wanted to have a life, he wanted to save hundreds of lives, to make up for the ones he thinks is his fault for losing, he wanted to move on Hank and continue to live, and he wanted the same for us to, his family! He saved us all in two days, and we need to repay for it by continuing to live with our lives."

Sobbing softly Hank thought of all those good moments with Connor. The day they met, the day Connor met Sumo for the first time, the day Connor saved him, multiple times, the time he gave Hank two more sons, the days where they would go to the park, or just be outside in their backyard. Every time Connor was a smartass cracking a joke, making them all laugh, every time he saved a deviant or a human. Hank is so proud of his son, that there are no words to describe his pride as he watched his son grow into the deviant he was. Even though Connor's life was short-lived, he made the best out of it. So yeah he looks back to the drink and decided to push it away, before looking to Finn who was offering his hand, which reminds him of Connor. Smiling Hank takes it and he goes home with his son, decided he will live on for Connor, and he will move on for himself.

_**Next Chapter** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't doing it on purpose but when I was writing the Part for Hank the song, "Dynasty by Miia" came one and it just fit so perfectly for the moment that I even almost cried while writing it!


	20. Author note

Okay, I am going to go back on break again, those last few chapters took A LOT of mental compacity to where I was literally banging my head on my keyboard. Don't worry I will be back soon, just need a while to relax

~Krisamity


End file.
